


⇚ Hunter X Hunter One-Shots & Headcanons ⇛

by LuckyyCharms



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lime, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sassy, Smut, Tsundere, Tsundere Killua Zoldyck, boyfriend scenerios, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, i will try my best, leorio paladiknight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyyCharms/pseuds/LuckyyCharms
Summary: Hunter X Hunter one-shots and headcanons c:I will update as much as I can. Writing is very enjoyable to me, and HxH is my favorite show. This is a good quarantine reliever as well, soo ;))Please read the request form before sending in a request! (Also, this is my first one-shot book. I am trying to write a continuation of Hunter separately, so it might be a lil wonky when it comes to updates.)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Comments: 92
Kudos: 521





	1. 《 Requests Under Review 》

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the request form before sending in a request!

Hi! My name is LuckyyCharms, but you can call me Luc, for short. This is my first one-shot/head-canon book.

Before we begin, I would like to make it clear that I am only writing these as Reader-inserts. Please don't request things like, Gon/Killua. I'm just not a fan of Killugon, and this is specifically for Reader-Inserts.

You are more than welcome to leave tips, or constructive criticism if I write something wrong, or someone's too OOC. It has been a long time since I've written, so please bare with me. (^.^)

I will write:  
\- Fluff  
\- Lime  
\- Lemon  
\- Angst (although i'm not really good at this category, you are more than welcome to request it.)

I will [not] write:  
\- Rape  
\- Sexual Assault  
\- Drugs

I will write in categories as:  
\- Fluff  
\- Lemon  
\- Lime  
\- Anything you'd like ;)

< These one-shots/headcanons will mostly be in a female prospective, or directed towards, but you're more than welcome to imagine it as male. (This doesn't include the specified characters POVs, and if you request a female character.) >

【FOR ONE-SHOTS】

Please try to make the requests specific. For example,

Character: Gon Freecs

Reader Personality Type: Outgoing & Energetic

Story Type: Fluff

Storyline: Reader and Gon meet at Whale Island festival, and become good friends.

Specifics: They fall in wuv

(This form was inspired by ibbylovesanime. She's a great writer, and you should check out her One-Shot book ;))

⇛ Request Form: ⇚

Character:

Personality Type:

Story Type:

Storyline:

Specifics:

【FOR HEAD CANONS】

I will do main 4 (Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio) and adult trio (Chrollo, Hisoka, Illumi.)  
(It will take a little longer if you want someone specific included, like Shalnark or Feitan. You can request specific people, but I will have to research them more to get them as in-character as possible.)

I will accept both NSFW and SFW scenarios. (Underaged characters will be older in nsfw scenarios.)

A scenario request example would be:

Scenerio: How they show you affection

Character(s): Main Four

Extras: SFW or whatever

⇛ Request Form: ⇚

Scenerio:

Character(s):

Extras:

Again, I will try my best, no promises it's gonna be mind-blowingly written or whatever. Please be patient, but I loVE YOU ALL, GOODBYE.


	2. Shower Time (Kurapika X Shy!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➤Requested
> 
> Kurapika and Y/N share a nice, steamy, romantic shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »Lemon

Kurapika trudged through the front door of his and Y/N's apartment. He was wearing his tux, for he was just coming home from his bodyguard job for the Nostrade family. Kurapika untied his fancy dress shoes, and set them down near the front door, right next to Y/N's running shoes.

"Y/N? Anyone home?" He looked around the house in search for his lover.

All the lights were off in the house, as he made his way down the hallway. "I must be home before her..." Kurapika said to himself, in a disappointed tone. He untied his tie and let it hang loose around his neck. He walked down the hallway, leading down to his and his girlfriend's bedroom.

The door was shut, but he could hear a faint trickling noise coming from the bedroom's main bathroom. Kurapika slowly turned the doorknob, suspicious of what would be on the other side. The door creaked open, as he peaked his head through. The bedroom was dim, with no one in it. ' _She must be taking a shower_.' Kurapika thought to himself. 

Kurapika sat on the bed, as he began to undress. Starting with his jacket, then rolled his socks off, and gently placed them on the bed. He could hear movement in the bathroom, which gave him an idea.

A smirk danced on his lips, as he stood up, and faced the bathroom door. In one quick motion, he swung the door open, and called out, "Y/N?"

"AAHHHH!" Y/N cried out from the sudden noise startling her. "Damn it, Kurapika, I almost slipped."

A chuckle escaped from his lips, as he walked over to the curtain, pushing it away to reveal his naked girlfriend.

"KURAPIKA!" Y/N could feel her face heating up from the exposure, and quickly covered herself in response. "Put the curtain back!"

"I'm sorry," Kurapika said, emotionless, "may I join?"

"JOIN? In the shower? But I'm naked..." Y/N could feel her face darkening another five shades from the thought of her and Kurapika showering together. It wouldn't be the first time, but it's still very sexy to think about. Especially now, since they've both been too busy to really spend any alone time together.

"That's kind of the whole point of a shower." Kurapika smiled to himself. "Is that a yes?"

"I mean...I-I guess, if you want..." Y/N watched as Kurapika shut the bathroom door, and began to take off the rest of his clothes. He held a deep eye contact, which only made the scene more erotic.

Y/N's face began to burn again, as she watched Kurapika whip off his dress shirt, and drop it on the floor.

He began to undo his belt, and slowly pull it out from his pants loops, then began to unbutton his black trousers.

Y/N watched, curiously, as Kurapika lifted his legs, one by one, to pull his pants off, leaving him in only his underwear. Kurapika dropped his boxers as he made his way over to the shower.

Y/N tried her best not to stare at his erect member, which was all she needed to see before everything inside her began to awaken. She moved over to the side, as Kurapika stepped into the shower. Her eyes were glued to Kurapika's very toned upper body, which never ceased to impress Y/N.

"H-Hi..." Y/N looked up to meet Kurapika's eyes, while he stared back down at his beautiful girlfriend. Kurapika directed Y/N to face the opposite way, as he grabbed the soapy loofa she was holding, and began to slowly wash her back.

The loofa was a bit scratchy, and itched Y/N's back, as Kurapika moved it around in a circular motion. She could feel something poking her backside, causing her to turn back around, facing Kurapika, looking back up into his dark eyes.

They could feel the tension building up as they both held eye contact. Water began to drench Kurapika's gorgeous blonde hair, dripping off the ends. His eyes began to fill with lust, and with that, quickly bent down to meet Y/N's lips, surprising her from how sudden it was.

He gently grazed his lips across hers, running his hands down her wet body. Y/N did the same, starting from his abs, making their way up to his neck, where she wrapped her arms around to deepen the kiss. 

Kurapika could sense everything she was feeling, and with every intention of fulfilling her needs, he moved his hands down to her ass to pick her up.

He picks her up as if she's a feather, and pushes her against the wet, cold shower wall. "Is this okay?" Kurapika asks, breaking the kiss. He was always so good at making sure Y/N was comfortable.

She responds with a nod, and continues to feverishly bite Kurapika's bottom lip. This signaled him to continue, as they both began to grind their lower halves against each other.

Y/N could feel his member poking onto her outside womanhood, which only added to the wonderful feelings flowing through her body.

Y/N tried to stifle her moans, causing her eyes to roll up, as she enjoyed everything she was feeling. Kurapika held her close to his body in a possessive way, leaning his face down to meet her neck, he began to leave trails of kisses, with a few nibbles here and there.

His hands grabbed onto her bottom, tightly, to let Y/N know she's in good hands.

Y/N let her head fall back onto the wall, as water poured down their naked bodies, and letting herself enjoy all the attention her neck is receiving. Kurapika continued to grind himself on her, patiently waiting for the 'OK' to continue further.

He made his way down to Y/N's collar bone, where he knows her sweet spot is. He lightly sucked it, causing Y/N to grab his back more aggressively, letting him know just how much she likes it.

"K-Kurapika..." Y/N could feel herself getting more impatient to get to the great part. Unable to withhold anymore moans, she let felt herself begin to let go. Kurapika responded to this, kissing his way back up to Y/N's lips, giving her one last kiss before pulling away and looking into her E/C eyes. She looked back up at him, lust clouding both of their eyes. Their mouths were both hanging open, as they panted to catch their breaths.

Steam filled up their lungs with every breath they took. Y/N's eyes flickered back down to Kurapika's lips, then back up to him, giving a slight nod so he'd know he can continue. Kurapika gave a slight smile, looking down and situated their bodies so that he could position himself.

Y/N watched his face as he looked down, to make sure he penetrates slowly. His gentle nature was very helpful in times like this.

He set himself up, slowly pushing the tip of his member into Y/N's womanhood. She squeezed her eyes shut, and let Kurapika take over. Luckily, the position they were both in made for easy access to, so without anymore hesitation, Kurapika slid himself into Y/N. She let out a gasp from the sensation it gave her, riding the first wave of pleasure.

Her eyes became half-lidded, and she began to pump herself up and down Kurapika's lengthy member. Kurapika thrusted into her, water dripping off of their bodies. Their moans and the steam from both their actions began to fill up the entire room.

Y/N squeezed her legs around Kurapika's torso, causing her insides to tighten up around Kurapika's member. This caused him to let out a moan, as he began to pick up speed. 

"I-I really like that..." Y/N felt high off of the hormones she was releasing. Her mind was foggy, but she could feel the connection between her soul, and Kurapika's soul. The two were one, showing all the love and affection that had built up over the time they haven't been able to spend together.

It felt as if everything was falling into place, and they were exactly where they were meant to be with one another. "Y/N..." Kurapika felt all the same intense emotions Y/N was feeling. It was as if they could read each other's minds. Everything was building up inside of them, with the rush of their actions catching up to them. 

Y/N reached one of her hands down to Kurapika's sack, twirling her fingers around them. Kurapika moaned into her ear, so she knows he enjoys it.

She continued to twiddle him, as he continued to thrust heavier into her. Kurapika could feel himself building up, nearly reaching his pique, so he stuffs his face in the crook of Y/N's neck.

Y/N could feel herself building up, more suddenly from their actions. One hand entangled in his long, messy, wet hair, the other hand reaching Kurapika's lower self, her thighs squeezing Kurapika's body as if she was afraid to fall. Everything was becoming more intense as they both began to reach their ends.

Y/N's heart felt as if it were pumping on the outside of her chest, her breasts bounced and rubbed against Kurapika's hard chest, she could feel his heart racing. "Kurapika-" She's cut off by her own moaning, reaching her finish.

It felt as if fire crackers were going off everywhere inside of her, her mind went completely blank, her eyes were closed shut, she held onto Kurapika's neck, pulling the two closer (if that was even possible.)

Y/N could feel her insides maneuvering around Kurapika's member, leaving her whole womanhood pulsating from the intense feeling. Her natural juices dripped out, washing away in the drizzling water from the shower. Y/N rode her high, and felt herself sink back into normality. This only pushes Kurapika over the edge.

It was as if something inside of him exploded. Kurapika pushed his hand onto the wall, looking for extra support, everything in him flexing, his member fluctuating as he pumped his seed into his lover, he pushed his face more into her neck, as he grits his teeth, riding his high. It only takes him a few seconds before his body relaxes, and he's back to supporting Y/N's bottom, as she continues to hold onto him. 

The two stayed in their positions, still panting, as they recovered from the overbearing sensations. "How-how're you feeling?" Kurapika picks his head up from Y/N's neck, and stares into her tired looking eyes. He's always had such a caring nature. It was one of Y/N's favorite things about him. "I feel really good. Very tired now, though. But good."

"Me too. We-we should do this more often." Y/N chuckled and smiled up at Kurapika. "Yeah, but for now we should sleep. I think I'm all pruned up now anyway." The shower only lasted about 5 minutes, but it was still enough time for their fingers to wrinkle.

They both looked down at their hands, and shared a giggle. Kurapika gently pulled himself out of Y/N, set her down on her feet, and shut off the shower.

The water from the head dripped out the last bit of water, while Kurapika reached outside of the curtain, and grabbed the nearest towel. "There's only one towel here. I guess I forgot to grab another one before I came in. Looks like we're gonna have to share." He gave a sheepish smile, before they got out, and got ready for bed. 

Kurapika and Y/N situated themselves under the covers of their big, cozy bed. Kurapika wrapped his arm around Y/N, as she snuggled into his chest.

They were about to fall asleep, before Y/N perks up, looks down to Kurapika, and says,

"wait, did we even use soap?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first lemon, so please let me know how I can improve, or if anything's wrong. (^.^) I'm sorry Reader isn't like, super duper shy, I made her more flustered, but its wuteva.
> 
> Also, it's LITERALLY 5:58am, I stayed up all night writing this, so please let me know if something's wrong. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Main 4 ⇛ First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the main 4 thought when they first met you (head canon)

**Gon Freecs:**

"She's very pretty!"

**Killua Zoldyck:**

"She's so annoying."

**Kurapika:**

"She has very pretty eyes."

**Leorio Palidiknight:**

"Her jugs are MASSIVE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide if I wanted to write out short stories for when they first met, or keep it simple. There are so many head canons out there that start with like, first kiss, when they first met, and all that basic stuff, so it's a little awkward. I have prompts I'm going to start out with, just to add more chapters and capture more of an audience. 
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave requests!


	4. Main 4 + Adult Trio ⇛ Staycation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the main 4 + adult trio spend their staycations/quarantine with their S/O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »Some NSFW

Whether it be quarantine, or just a regular staycation, you're spending quality time at home. How do you guys spend your time during your staycation?

**Gon Freecs:**

  * He's always awake before you
  * Lots of cuddles
  * Likes to watch sappy movies, and cries at all the sad parts
  * He prefers to be outside, so you sit by the water and watch the sunset/sunrise
  * He sets up a very romantic bubble bath for your first night in
  * You guys play fight a lot. He likes to show off how strong he is, but in a subtle way. Just enough to impress you
  * You guys are constantly doing yoga
  * Breath holding contests when you're REALLY bored (you lose every time)
  * Tons of loving kisses throughout the day
  * You both randomly nap, which means you hear him snore more (it's really cute though)
  * You try to do a puzzle with him, but he gets frustrated too easily and watches you finish it



"I sorted them by color, all we have to do is find the borders, and work our way in."

"But they all look the same! Puzzles are hard. I don't know how you can sit and do those all day. Can I just watch instead?"

**Killua Zoldyck:**

  * If he's awake before you, he waits for you to wake up before getting out of bed
  * If you're awake before him, you surprise him with a special breakfast
  * You guys snack constantly throughout the day, mainly sweets, of course
  * Competitive video game sessions, which usually end in you being frustrated when he beats you, so you try to grab the controller from him
  * He goes easy on you when you game, but would never admit it
  * He enjoys watching you attempt to workout. Maybe it's cause the jiggle in your chest area always seem to catch his eye
  * Horror movies all the way
  * Random naps anywhere, and everywhere
  * Kisses range from simple pecks, to long makeouts 
  * Tickle fights, cause he likes to watch you SQUIRM
  * You randomly compliment him throughout the day, just to watch him get all flustered as payback for him tickling you



"You know Killua, you have very pretty eyes."

"What? Shut up, idiot! Why'd you say that? I do not!"

**Kurapika:**

  * Wakes up really early, and likes to watch you sleep
  * Could literally just snuggle on the couch all day
  * You both like to spar, and he teaches you how to use his wooden swords
  * Listens to you talk ALL day, but loves it
  * Constantly checks in on how you're feeling and if he can do anything for you
  * You sneak kisses in every now and again. Kurapika picks up on this, and now it's like your own competition for who can steal the most kisses
  * Randomly brings you tea
  * Sometimes you say something really funny in a good ol' fashion "staycation" convo (where you go a little bonkers) and he laughs so hard he snorts, which only causes you guys to laugh more
  * Holds your hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb while you watch movies



**Leorio Paladiknight:**

  * Wakes up before you for the purpose of making you breakfasst
  * He spills the breakfast on his way to the bed
  * Leorio randomly smacks your butt, or grope your boob
  * You could wear anything, and Leorio would hype you up for being the sexy beast that you are
  * You attempt to watch a horror movie, but Leorio ends up either falling asleep, or hiding underneath the covers. There is no in between
  * He likes to be the big spoon when you're laying down, or napping. His body could overlap you
  * He pats your head when you do chores, like washing the dishes, or do the laundry
  * Your staycation isn't really different than any other day, but you both are fine with that
  * He really enjoys spending time with you, since he's not too busy with medical schooling
  * You ask him if he wants to join you in the shower, and he responds with, "if I ever say no, smack me"



**Hisoka Morow:**

  * You guys never wear clothes during your staycation. Butts, boobs, and everything in between just hanging out
  * Hisoka randomly smacks your butt out of nowhere
  * You guys never take showers separate during your staycation
  * Daily BJs
  * Entertains you simply by throwing something, and bringing it back with Bungee Gum
  * Likes to play card games
  * You try to convince him to teach you magic tricks
  * You let him do your makeup, and it actually turned out pretty good



"How are you better at doing makeup than I am?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

**Illumi Zoldyck:**

  * Illumi is a very straight forward guy, so everyday is very routine
  * He likes to play little games, like poker (his poker face can NOT be beat)
  * Likes to do your hair
  * You try to surprise him with your ~nakedness~ and he just stares at you, confused why you have no clothes on
  * You constantly catch Illumi staring at you. Not necessarily in a romantic way, he just analyzes you in general
  * He likes when you sit on his lap, so he can cradle you like a baby
  * You give him surprise hugs throughout the day, and he just stands there for a moment before going, "oh" and hugs you back
  * You catch him lurking around the corner when you're cooking food in the kitchen



"Illumi? What're you doing?"

_*Illumi disappears into darkness*_

**Chrollo Lucilfer:**

  * Wakes up incredibly early to read
  * He appreciates your sleeping face, and likes to admire you while you snooze
  * Chrollo enjoys the little things, and has nothing but gratitude for you
  * You rant for hours, and all Chrollo can focus on is how much he loves the way your nose twitches when you're mad
  * You like to nap in his arms while he reads
  * You try to decide on what to make for dinner, and he simply says, "you pick what will make you happy to eat"
  * You try to play Just Dance, but he gets distracted by how serious you take it, and only really moves the one arm
  * Still gets all perfects though
  * You cook a meal, and he randomly hugs you from behind in a very gentle way, which makes you blush
  * He's catches you dancing in your underwear, and all he says is "You're very graceful"
  * He kisses you goodnight every single night in the same way: he kisses your forehead, then the back of your hand, then gently on the lips



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was lowkey difficult to write. I hope nobody's too OOC. 
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Main 4 ⇛ Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the 4 choose to double date with, where they choose to go, and what they like to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing from a bunch of prompts, just to build up more chapters. I think I'm going to switch back and forth from short stories, to only really describing the scenarios, just to what feels right and seems fit.

**Gon Freecs:**

Gon asks you to double date with Killua. While Killua doesn't exactly have a girlfriend, you and Gon decide to set him up with your best friend. Gon chooses to take the group to the aquarium. His favorite part is the underwater cavern. He showers you with little kisses throughout your date, and swings your arm back and forth when you hold hands.

**Killua Zoldyck:**

Killua asks you to double date with Gon. He takes the group to laser tag. He let you beat him a few times, and when you got cocky, destroyed you. You all walked over to the nearest pizza joint. Killua tries to hold your hand, after seeing Gon hold his girlfriend's hand. He turns into a nervous mess, but when you ask him about it, he just calls you an idiot. Smooth.

**Kurapika:**

Kurapika prefers not to go on a double date. He feels keeping your relationship more to yourselves makes it more intimate. He also feels really protective over you, and likes to have you all to himself. He decides to take you to a drive-in movie, where you guys cuddle all night. He fills the trunk with pillows and blankets, so you can be as comfortable as possible, and smiles to himself when he finds out you fell asleep.

**Leorio Paladiknight:**

Leorio asks to go on a double date with Kurapika. Kurapika declines, so Leorio plans you a special dinner date with a colleague from the hospital he works at. He makes spaghetti and meatballs, cause he wants to keep it classy. He also lights candles for the centerpiece, and overcooks the pasta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this headcanon! I'm posting this draft while I work on some Killua X Reader one-shots. Feel free to leave requests!


	6. The Light of a Flame (Killua X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➤Requested
> 
> Childhood best friends, Killua and Y/N, decide to take a camping trip for the weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »Lemon

"Tent, sleeping bag, extra socks, check." Y/N laid out all her items on her bed before stacking them neatly into her hiking bag. A loud 'ding' could be heard, meaning she just got a text. When she picked up her phone, the name 'Killua' was at the top, with a message, "all set?"

Y/N put her hiking bag around her arms, and walked out the door, while responding 'yep' to Killua. She walked outside, and down the path to meet Killua at their halfway point. Y/N took her time walking, and enjoying the nature around her.

A few minutes pass, and she sees the white haired boy, leaning against a tree with his sleeping bag. "Yo."

"Is that all you brought?" Y/N eyed his sleeping bag, curious. Killua shrugged before replying, "yeah, It's only 3 days, I don't want to be held back with a ton of stuff."

"Uh, but we're camping..."

"And?" Killua stood up straight, reached down to grab his sleeping bag, and nudged his head, signaling to Y/N it was time to start walking. Y/N followed, slightly disgusted that he didn't even pack a toothbrush. 

"Are we walking to our normal spot?" Y/N chirped. "No, I found a cool, new spot not too far from the water. It has a really nice view, I think you'd like it." Killua looked forward as he says this. 

This wasn't the first camping trip the two have ever taken. In fact, they would both constantly sneak out and camp at 'their spot' when they were younger.

'Their spot' was an opening, surrounded by trees, completely secluded. It's been a while since they've camped, so they decided, for old times sake, to spend the weekend out. 

Y/N looked up to Killua, still following him closely behind. Memories of them when they were younger began to flood her mind. For instance, she first thought of how she used to be taller than him, and now he towers over her.

She thought of the way his smile would always be crooked, or how he would always get that playful look in his eyes when she got sassy with him. Or how he would always beat her in board games, but she knew he'd cheat, and they'd wrestle it out afterwards.

Y/N thought about how she's always admired Killua, for how strong he is, mentally and physically.

She caught herself thinking about Killua way too many times. Y/N had the biggest crush on her childhood best friend when they were younger.

She remembered how she would always try to kiss him, whenever they'd wrestle, or play 'family.' Of course her excuses were that mommy's and daddy's are suppose to kiss. Sometimes she would chase him down whenever he'd dodge her kisses.

Those thoughts made her tummy feel like static. Y/N looked down at her feet, smiling to herself from the precious memories. 

Killua turned his head slightly to look at Y/N. He noticed her distracted gaze, and spoke up. "What's the look for?" He was all too familiar with her 'thinking looks'. 

"Hm?" Y/N looked up to meet his gaze. "You were thinking about something. What was it?" Killua tilted his head more. 

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering where the hell this new camping spot is." Y/N said the first excuse that came to her mind, hiding the truth of her thoughts.

Killua kept his eyes on Y/N, thinking about how painfully obvious it was that she was lying, but he chose to ignore it, and looked ahead. "It's right up here."

The two came up to a slanted piece of land, and trudged upward. Y/N began to pant from the extra weight she was carrying in her bag. Y/N wasn't in bad shape, but she wasn't in great shape, either.

Killua ran up the hill, leaving Y/N behind. When he reached the top, he turned around to see her out of breathe. Killua smirked to himself, and Y/N looked up to see a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"Oi, are you gonna get up the hill TODAY? The sun will set soon, why don't you drop a few extra pounds and just walk normally?" Y/N glared at the silverette. 

"How about you stop being an asshole and poking fun at my body?" Y/N said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. In the blink of her eye, Killua was gone. Y/N looked around, confused as to where he went.

His assassin skills amazed the girl, but she hated when he used them against her.

Just then, she felt the weight on her back lighten up. In a quick spin on her heels, she turned around to see Killua taking off Y/N's hiking bag, and throwing it around his own shoulders. 

"I meant the weight of your backpack, idiot." Killua purred when Y/N face squished up, annoyed.

They both reached the top of the hill, and stood amazed at the beautiful view. A giant gust of wind blew over the two, making them shiver, as they admired the way the sun shined red and orange colors over the giant lake, and the huge mountains behind it that touched the sky.

Killua turned his head to get a look at Y/N's reaction. He felt pleased with himself when he saw the utter amazement in her eyes.

Killua smiled to himself, and looked back out to the waters. "Well, we better set up while we have light."

Y/N followed Killua over to the spot, and watched as he took the tent out of her backpack, and started setting it up. "Gimme the stakes, please." Y/N went to each corner, hitting the mallet into the stakes to secure their home for the weekend.

When she got to the last corner, she placed her thumb on the stake, and whacked her appendage with the mallet. "Ow, damn." Y/N winced in the shock of pain rushing to the tip of her thumb, as she stuck it in her mouth and sucked. Killua walked over from the other side of the tent, and laid his eyes on the thumb sucking girl.

"What the hell are you doing?" Killua tried not to burst out into laughter, as he stared at his best friend's embarrassed face. 

"I whacked my finger, now just up and go get firewood so we can start a fire and eat."

"While you were busy being a careless klutz, I already made a fire." Killua smiled, pleased with himself yet again. Y/N wanted to smack that smile right off of his face. 

Y/N stood up from the ground, and sat in front of the fire with Killua, who already had [food] cooking over the cozy fire. 

"I'm glad we got to come out here." Y/N looked over to Killua, who was stuffing his face with food. "Ye-it nce tu be ot-" Killua tried to spit out words, but instead spit out the food that was in his mouth.

"Uh, okay. Do us both a favor and never do that again. You disgusting pig." Killua glared at Y/N, with a competitive look. He swallowed all that was in his mouth, and began, "shut up, you do far more disgusting things than talking with a mouth full of food." 

"Oh yeah? Like what?" 

Killua looked up in thought. "Like eating pickles with peanut butter." 

"How does that even compare to talking with your mouth full?" 

"Easy, cause it's disgusting."

"You're disgusting."

Killua gave up in the argument, and instead just let out a slight chuckle. He looked back over the waters, and watched the rest of the sun dip away from their view. 

"This place is really pretty, Killua. I didn't expect you to have such good taste in nature."

Killua looked over to Y/N and watched as her eyes explored the beauty of the lake. The light from the fire lit up her face in an orange glow. She looked beautiful to him.

His eyes scanned her face, reading everything she displayed. His eyes fell to her lips, as he admired the way they curved and fit your face so perfectly. He felt his face flush slightly from everything going through his mind, and looked away. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Y/N kept her eyes glued to the scenery.

Y/N turned her head to look at Killua, who was already looking back at her. "Yeah." Killua said, softly. Y/N smiled to herself, and looked forward.

"Do you ever feel...lonely?" She began, "like even though you're surrounded by people, you just...crave a real connection?" Killua blinked, thinking about what his best friend was laying out there. His mind jumbled his words together, he knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't find the courage to speak up. A few moments past, and Y/N began to feel a little awkward.

"Killua...?" Y/N said, still looking at the water. Killua hummed in response.

"Are you okay? You're being really quiet. You've been quiet this entire trip..." 

Killua was caught off guard by Y/N's question, but recomposed himself enough to give an answer. "Yeah, I'm just not talking much."

"I noticed. But why? What's going through your mind?"

Killua hated when Y/N talked like this. Only because he knew if anyone were to get him to open up, it'd be her. These kinds of conversations were dangerous to Killua. 

"Nothing's going through my mind. Quit asking such stupid questions."

"Obviously something is on your mind..." Killua didn't respond to this. "Okay...then I'm going to bed. Goodnight." 

Killua's eyes widen at Y/N's sudden 'goodnight', and watched as she crawled into the tent. He was confused as to why she was being so weird, and tried to shake off the guilt he felt for seemingly upsetting his friend.

He wrestled with his own thoughts, fighting himself over why he feels so weird, himself. He always felt a little awkward around Y/N. He never understood why, but he knew that sometimes he'd catch himself thinking about putting his lips on hers, or how her laugh made his stomach flutter. He felt his face begin to heat up from all these mixed emotions he felt. Killua decided to brush everything off, and go to bed.

He bent down and unzipped the tent, but was shocked when he revealed a naked Y/N behind the fabric. Killua's face grew at least 5 different shades of red. 

"Killua, what the hell?!" Y/N turned around, covering her breasts, and rushing to close the tent flap. "You didn't say you were changing, you idiot. Why are you changing?"

"For bed, stupid. It's fine, just get in."

"No, not if you're naked."

"I'm not anymore, just get in here."

Killua pushed he flap down, and crawled into the tent, still flustered over seeing Y/N with absolutely no clothes on. He sat across from the girl, staring at her face, trying to process everything that happened, and gather all of his thoughts. One thing he knew for certain, that was not something he wanted to forget. His mind started racing, thinking about all the things he could've done in the moment, and all the tension he feels in himself now.

"Killua...?" Y/N met his gaze, sensing the tension that was building up. The two just sat on opposite sides of the tent, staring deep into one another's eyes.

Y/N moved her eyes down to Killua's lips, lost in the thought of what she could do in that moment. She thought back to the conversation she brought up earlier, and how she wanted to tell Killua she believed he was her soulmate, but his lack of emotion made it difficult to confess. Y/N thought about how she never felt lonely with Killua around. These thoughts made her slightly emotional.

"I'm going to sleep now." Y/N decided tonight wasn't the best time to tell him what was on her heart. She rolled over, and shut her eyes.

A few minutes pass, and Y/N feels a cold hand slide up her shirt, and rest on her belly. "What...what are you doing?" She turns to see Killua spooning her little body. Y/N turns her body around to face Killua, who was now face-to-face with her. 

"Y/N..." Killua looks down to her with half-lidded eyes. "I'm sorry for not talking very much. I wanted everything to be perfect for you today. But I wanna answer your question from earlier. Being lonely was always something I've felt throughout my life. Having little to no friends, or people to really talk to kind of made it easy to isolate myself."

Y/N was glad Killua was opening up. She tried to give him her full attention, but there was a little part of her that was distracted by the warmth his body gave her from their position. 

"If I'm being honest, I'm really glad I met you." Killua's words made Y/N's heart flutter. He's never said that to her before. Why did he want everything to be perfect for her? Why is he spooning her? What's making him say these things?

Y/N stared into Killua's eyes, as she began to overthink his words. She snaked her arms around his torso, and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad I met you, too, Killua..."

Killua held her tightly, before pulling away, and looking back into her eyes. He noticed how they shimmered as they stared back into his own. 

Killua wanted to tell her that he never felt lonely when he was with Y/N. He wanted to tell her the connection he feels to her is so strong, and that she completes him. His mind went all over the place with these thoughts, and the feeling of how close their bodies were. He felt a slight blush grow from everything going on.

So he decided to let his emotions take over. 

In one swift motion, Killua dipped his head down to meet his lips to Y/N's. Her face felt as if it were on fire, but she kissed back. Neither of them have been kissed before, let alone touched. It all felt so sudden and new, but at the same time, came so naturally. Like everything they've ever worked towards was meant to bring them here; to bring them together.

She opened her mouth, slightly, to allow Killua access. He gladly accepted, and began exploring every part of her wet cavern. Enjoying everything he was feeling. Their hands started roaming each other's bodies, exploring every inch of skin.

The sensations flowing through them felt so right, it felt as if nothing could stop them. Killua tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and at the same time, threw his leg over Y/N, to lift himself above her, not breaking the kiss.

"Killua..." Y/N said in a very soft tone. Her thoughts were racing. Was it possible to be this happy? Her mind couldn't think straight with everything going on. She felt her eyes swelling up with tears, as she thought to herself how loved she felt.

Y/N decided tonight was the night she would show him all of the love she's built up for him over the years. "Are you okay? Am I going too far?" Killua spoke up, cautiously. "We can stop, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it-"

"Killua, I want to keep going."

"You do?" Y/N nodded, and lifted her head up to kiss Killua, before pulling away again to continue.

"I...I want to be honest with you. In relation to what I was saying earlier..."

Killua slightly tilted his head, still hovering himself over Y/N. 

"I feel like...we met each other for a reason, y'know? Like, I was, made for you, in a way. You know what I mean?"

"You mean, like a soulmate?" Killua questioned.

"Y-yeah. Exactly. Does that sound weird?"

Killua gave a slight smile, and moved his head down, gently kissing Y/N's lips. "No, not at all. I know exactly what you mean."

Nothing could describe the happiness that filled Killua and Y/N's minds. Finally, after so long, everything they've felt towards each other is coming out in a big, emotional, and beautiful way.

"Killua, I want to give myself to you." Y/N's eyes became soft. Killua understood right away. His eyes grew wide, for he knew Y/N wanted to lose her virginity to someone she loved, and how precious her virginity was to her. He felt honored to be the one she chose.

No words needed to be said. The silence from the tension was comfortable. They could feel their breathing pick up, which only motivated them to keep going. 

Killua began with sliding one hand under Y/N's torso to lift her up, while his other hand grabbed onto the bottom of her shirt. He slowly took it off, revealing her black, lacy bra. Killua threw her shirt somewhere into oblivion, and stared in awe at Y/N's beautiful body. She pushed herself into Killua, forcing them to switch positions.

Y/N threw both legs over Killua's waist, to straddle him. She grabbed his shirt, and threw it off. They both smiled at each other, taking everything in, and enjoying the atmosphere. 

Y/N leaned her forehead against Killua's, as they continued to smile at each other. Killua moved his hands to Y/N's pants, undid the fastening, and slid them off. He made sure not to break eye contact, which only made Y/N's heart race more. She followed his actions, and sat up slightly to pull Killua's pants off. He decided to pick up the pace a little, by lifting himself up and taking off his boxers. 

Y/N looked down, suddenly getting really nervous, but was amazed at his erect length staring back up at her.

Y/N slowly crawled off of Killua, taking in the sight before her. She admired his naked body, eyeing every inch and curve. She took favor in his defined abs, and how hard they looked without him having to flex. 

Killua smirked, watching Y/N's eyes fill with lust. He leaned forward to grab her waist, and hoisted her back onto his lap. His member rubbed against her clothed womanhood, twitching from the lack of action. Y/N sensed his libido, and responded with slowly removing her lacy underwear, for the slightest tease.

It was as if the animal in Killua awakened. His eyes widened, looking down to the natural juices that dripped out of her core. He licked his lips in thought, meeting Y/N's gaze. Killua positioned Y/N onto her back, hovering himself over her unclad body. 

Killua attacked Y/N's neck, nibbling and sucking every last inch, leaving nothing untouched. Y/N gave a faint moan, to motivate Killua. He kissed every mark he left on her bare neck, moving his lips downward to her breasts. He cupped one, while working his mouth around the other. Sucking, and biting the bud, resulting in a cluster of moans.

Y/N moved her hands down to Killua's hair, entangling them in his mess, lightly tugging. "Killua..." Y/N breathed out, as Killua switched breasts to give equal action.

He stole a glance, almost as if waiting for approval, before moving down Y/N's body, leaving a trail of kisses. The euphoria Y/N felt, even just from the kisses, made her center feel like it was burning, waiting for Killua to meet her. He felt the impatience Y/N was feeling, but being the tease he is, wanted to enjoy her struggle. 

Killua leaves the last bit of kisses right above Y/N's center, looking back up to meet her eyes for the last time before blowing a bit of air onto her heated core. "Killua, you jerk, quit teasing."

He let out a slight chuckle, before licking between her folds. The new sensation cause Y/N to arch her back in pleasure, as Killua worked his tongue around her essence. The warmth of his tongue felt as if it were steaming inside of her, all of which she delighted in. Killua ate her out like he just got out of a famine. Like he's been waiting for this his whole life. 

Y/N looked down, and met Killua's eyes as he lifted his head up, wiping away the strand of saliva that connected his lips to her core. He crawled on all fours, hovering over her body, once again. The sight was erotic; their bodies both craved release. Killua looked at Y/N, waiting for approval. With a nod, they both looked down at their centers, watching as Killua aligned himself, rubbing his juices all over her womanhood. When he found the right spot, he slowly dipped himself in.

Y/N bit her lip, feeling herself rip, but ignored the pain in patience for pleasure. 

Killua made sure to go slow and gentle, lowering himself in little by little. The feeling of himself inside of Y/N built up excitement in both of them. 

"Don't mind me, you can go faster."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Killua, I want you in me." He obeyed, and stuck himself in, completely. Y/N arched her back yet again, both from pain and slight pleasure. Once she relaxed, she threw her arms around Killua's neck, signaling to keep going.

He felt her walls grip around his erection, pulsating, like it belonged. Killua started to pump himself in and out of Y/N, slowly, careful not to hurt her too much. When she hugged his neck tighter, he began to pick up the pace, leaning himself more into her. 

Their breaths hitched, as they basked in everything they were feeling. Panting heavier and heavier, building up, waiting for the release. Killua sped up their actions, letting his body take over, thrusting in and out of his lover. Y/N lifted her hips up to meet every thrust, deepening the strokes, massing out the pleasure. 

The tent was filled with the sounds of their moans, the bedding being ruffled around, and the slight smacking noise that erupted when their bodies met. 

It felt as if it were too much. Like they could die from all the excitement they were feeling. Their entire lives of being lonely and unloved, leading them to where they are right now. They felt nothing but pure, genuine love for one another. Something only a lucky few get to have.

Being together like this made them feel that same connection they both lacked. A real, human connection, where they could rely on each other to choose nothing but love. Not only were their bodies connected physically, but they were also connected mentally, and spiritually. The thought of being one with each another, uniting them in their souls, felt as if they could die from the intensity of that reality.

Killua felt his end nearing, but knew he wanted to let Y/N finish off first. He reached down Y/N's body to her clit, rubbing it in rhythm with their thrusts. Y/N couldn't hold anything back even if she wanted to. The oxytocin that pumped through her blood made her feel like a balloon that was about to burst. Blowing up more and more, until she can't retrain herself.

Killua crashed his lips onto hers, leaving her more breathless. Y/N focused on the feeling of being full, and felt herself build up to the very last bit. With that, she began to reach her end. She folded her neck over, slightly hiding her face, holding her breath as she felt herself pulsating around Killua.

Her teeth grit together, and her body felt hard, forcing every muscle to tense up. She could feel her flexed body begin to relax, as her core continued to fluctuate. 

A few more thrusts in, and Killua reached his climax, too. He dipped his head into Y/N's neck, hiding his face completely, stifling his breath in her ear. Her body shivered from this, causing her to hold Killua closer to her body. He felt his member pulsate in unison with Y/N's walls, as he ejected his fluid into her.

They were both completely out of breath, as if they just finished running a marathon. Y/N looked up to the top of the tent while Killua's white locks tickled her jawline, relaxing in the exhaustion that came from their actions. Killua, still tucked in Y/N's neck, let out a giggle from the thought of what they've just done. He felt satisfied, complete. 

Hid plan for their special camping trip was a success. Though he never expected it to go to this extent, he was grateful in it overall. 

Killua slowly removed himself from Y/N, and rolled over next to her. They stared at each other, letting their bodies cool down, and radiate. 

"Killua, did you plan for this trip to be like this?"

"Honestly, no. But it couldn't have been more perfect."

Y/N smiled at his words, and cuddled herself into his strong arms. He held her close to his body, as if he was prepared to protect and love her for the rest of his life;

and when he thought about it, he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine having writers block 3 days after starting a book. :/  
> I'm so sorry this one is hella long, and actual trash. I was trying to build up their relationship and stuff, but it ~backfired~  
> I might have to rewrite this one, but it's whatever.
> 
> Let me know if something's weird, or someone's too OOC. Feel free to leave requests!


	7. Adult Trio ⇛ How They Show You Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➤Requested
> 
> How the adult trio shows you affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »NSFW
> 
> (I did the affection and sex head-canons separately ;) just to add more chapters. I hope you don't mind!)

**SFW**

* * *

**Hisoka Morow:**

  * Constantly touches you
  * Hugs you from behind
  * Blows in your ear at random times
  * Likes to grab your hands and dance (a sexy cha-cha kind of dance)
  * Randomly compliments you (ex: "you look tastier than usual today.")



**Illumi Zoldyck:**

  * Stares at you, in a creepy, but endearing way
  * Puts his hand on your thigh, but stares off into space as he does it
  * Illumi doesn't really show affection verbally, but on the rare occasion he does, it's like, "you are the only person I'd never want to kill"
  * Sometimes he'll grab your head, and force you into his chest (it's his version of a hug)
  * Cradles you like a baby



**Chrollo Lucilfer:**

  * Chrollo is very verbal, he will tell you how much you mean to him
  * Pets your hair
  * Rubs the back of your hand with his thumb when you hold hands
  * Plays symphonies in your honor
  * Daydreams with you about starting a family
  * Like Hisoka, Chrollo likes to dance with you, but he likes to slow dance, and whispers in your ear that he loves you



**NSFW (Contains Sexual Affection)**

* * *

**Hisoka Morow:**

  * Slides his hand down your pants
  * Rubs your clit through your pants
  * Sometimes when he's feeling extra affectionate, he'll nuzzle your neck (leaving lots of little love bites, of course)
  * Randomly tells you to take your clothes off so he can admire your body
  * Stuffs his face in between your boobs, and tells you how warm you are



**Illumi Zoldyck:**

  * Doesn't show a lot of affection sexually, since he believes sex is solely for reproduction
  * He doesn't mind too much when you do things to him first though
  * Although intimacy is odd with him, sometimes when he's in a mood, he'll finger you through your shorts
  * You place his hands on your boobs, but he just stares at you and says something like, "they're good"



**Chrollo Lucilfer:**

  * Chrollo shows sexual affection by letting you finish first; he never expects anything in return
  * Rubs his hands all over your body, and hums while he does it
  * Leaves lots of butterfly kisses on your torso
  * Pleasures you the way YOU want it
  * After sex, he holds you tightly to his naked body, in a very protective way, until you fall asleep in his arms



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, I'm so bad at writing adult trio. Please let me know how I can approve! 
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chr-Oh No (Killua X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➤Requested
> 
> Killua gets jealous of Y/N and Chrollo, and decides to confront her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »Angst, fluff

Y/N comes barging into Killua's hotel room, 3 pizza boxes in hand. "Hellooo?" She yells, setting the boxes down on the kitchen counter.

Killua and Y/N were staying in a Yorknew City hotel for the annual Southernpiece Auction, for old times sake. They also figured it would be a great opportunity to see some old friends.

Killua was sitting on the couch in the living room, with a headset on. "Fluffy?" Y/N walks over to him and blocks his view of the tv. 

"What the hell, Y/N? Move your fat ass, you're in the way." Killua moved side to side, trying to see past the girl, but she matched his movements every time. 

"If you don't get up and eat your damn pizza right now, me and my fat ass will kill you."

"You're an idiot if you think that's threatening." Y/N raised an eyebrow at his challenge, walked over to the tv, not paying attention to what was playing, and shut it off.

"Hey! It was just getting to the good part!" Killua whined.

"Eat your damn food before it gets cold, you soggy slice of bread."

Killua stuck his tongue out at Y/N as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen island, readying himself to eat, choosing to ignore Y/N's terrible insult. 

"What am I, your slave? Get yourself a piece." Y/N sat down next to where Killua was sitting, before talking again, "so, I'm going out for a bit tonight. Just want to meet up with a good friend of mine, nothing too big. But since we're gonna be here for a few days, I was thinking we could set up a lunch with Pika and the Oreo tomorrow?"

"An old friend? Who?" Killua asked, a bit suspicious.

"No one in relation to you, just an old friend."

"Who?"

"None of your concern."

"If it's just an old friend, why can't you just tell me who it is?"

"Because it doesn't matter. I won't be long, and if you behave, maybe I'll pick up some batter, and we can make a chocolate cake. Your faaavoriiiite-" Y/N sang the last part, trying to distract Killua from asking too many questions. She didn't want him to worry, or be all in her business. Her attempts were failing, however, and only made the white haired boy more suspicious.

Truth is, Killua had grown an attachment to Y/N ever since they met at the Hunter Exam a few years ago, and has caught feelings since. He remembered the first time he saw her leaning against the exam walls, as if she didn't have a care in the world, and remembered how she threw Tonpa's poisoned soda on the ground, crushing the can under her feet. The shocked face Tonpa made in response gained a chuckle from the silverette.

His feelings for Y/N have only grown since then, but he would never admit it. Although he isn't the best at expressing his emotions, he feels a strong, unique connection to the H/C girl, and feels his affection for her build up, daily.

The way her hair falls perfectly into place, without her having to try, or how her cheeks squish up whenever she smiles, or how her sassy remarks make his heart jump in the slightest, Killua swore to bring this secret to his grave. The blush that spreads over his cheeks whenever she smiles, or laughs, or touches him says otherwise, however. 

But Killua made a promise to himself: that he would do whatever it takes to protect Y/N. Even if that means she would never know how he truly feels about her. He wanted to protect her, and love her, even if it were in secret, which made an idea pop into his head. 

"Ah, okay. I don't care where you go, or who you meet with. As long as you make sure to bring back the cake mix, that's all that matters." Killua shut his eyes, acting uninterested. 

"You're being weird. Why are you being weird...?"

"I'm not, just go enjoy your date, and be back before I fall asleep. I'm craving chocolate now, so be fast."

"Fine, I will." Y/N grabbed her wallet and phone, and started for the door. "See you soon, Fluffhead."

Killua ignored both her goodbye, and the tingly feeling he got in his stomach when she called him 'fluffhead'. He loved the nicknames Y/N gave everyone. At first he thought it was weird and annoying, but it grew on him, and eventually became endearing. 

Killua stood up from the kitchen island, hands in his pockets, and walked over to the huge window that overlooked Yorknew city. He watched as Y/N got into her sedan, and sped off into the night. Killua raised one hand in the slightest, to give a little goodbye wave. Once he saw her car disappear completely, he quickly ran to get his dark jacket on, slid his shoes on, and rushed out the door. 

Killua ran down the street with his quiet assassin footsteps, following the road he last saw Y/N drive down. Looking left and right, he couldn't spot her car. _'Did I seriously lose her already? No, I'll just go around the back.'_

Killua sped off into an alleyway, cutting Y/N off from the road she went down. _'Gotcha.'_ Killua saw the sedan turn around a corner, and drive down a small road, leading to what seemed like an abandoned business building. _'What the hell?'_

Killua stuffed his hands in his pockets, and leaned against a nearby building, turning over the corner to watch Y/N in secret. He watched as a long, black car pulled up, and stood in shock when Y/N willingly hopped in. _'WHAT THE HELL?!'_ Killua thought to himself.

He hid himself as the car drove right past him, back onto the main road, and down deeper into the city. Speeding off yet again, Killua followed closely in pursuit. 

The car turned right at a light, and drove down a smaller road, once again, but this time, leading to a little park, empty and quiet. The park was near a fast food joint, which illuminated the playground and field with it's bright white lights.

Killua ducked down behind a bench, watching through the cracks as Y/N hopped out of the car, followed behind.. Chrollo Lucilfer? _'She's out with CHROLLO? This spider jackass? Is she a part of the Phantom Troupe? Is she an actual idiot? Does she not know he's not good for her? Why the hell are they out together?'_ Killua's face began to heat up in rage and jealously. He felt betrayed.

He watched with heartbreak in his eyes as Chrollo and Y/N sat on the playground equipment, laughing with each other. They stood up, and walked over to the open field, and laid down to watch the stars, where Killua watched them tease each other, laugh together, and make jokes. 

"Damn, Chrollo. You really are something else." Killua overheard Y/N say, now sitting up. 'She _calls him by his real name?'_ Killua's mind went all over the place, overthinking the fact that Y/N didn't have a nickname for Chrollo. Did she only have nicknames for friends? Is Killua only a friend in her eyes?

 _'I'm only mad 'cause she's walking into her own trap...she's letting herself get hurt in the future. But I'm...damn it.'_ Killua's eyes grew soft, as he could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces at the thought of Y/N and Chrollo being together. He tried convincing himself he felt this way for Y/N's sake.

 _'Are they dating? Is that why she didn't want to tell me?_ _She can't date someone like him...he would destroy her. She's so stupid.'_ Killua sulked all the way home, hands in his pockets, eyes glued to the sidewalk, as his mind raced with all the mixed emotions he had. 

Killua had been through years of torture, and pain, but nothing could prepare him for this feeling. He felt as if every glimpse of hope he's ever had faded into oblivion. Like all the love he's mustered up over the years had drained from his soul.

Killua felt _depressed._

He was _angry._

His heart felt like it was clutching in his chest, gripping on for a fresh breath of life. Something he felt he couldn't feel again.

Killua felt _broken._

He held his head down, letting his hair dangle in his face, using everything he had to keep the tears that were swelling up in his eyes from falling. _'Why am I crying over this? It's no big deal. It's no big deal. It's really no big deal-'_

Killua knew the truth as to why he felt so strongly about this, but lost in his own thoughts and feelings, he bumps into a homeless man on the street, not paying attention. 

"You fag, are you gonna apologize, or just keep walking away like a cunt?" The homeless man stood up, dust and dirt falling from his pants. He reached in his pockets, pulling out a large knife, and ran towards Killua.

"Bastard! You think you're so much better than-ah..." Before he could finish his words, Killua had already brought his hand out from his pockets, and chopped the man's neck, leaving him unconscious. The body fell to the ground, almost in slow motion, laying on the pavement with his mouth still open. Killua had let his anger get the best of him. He left the unconscious man where he laid, and continued his walk home.

Killua's mood worsened from the awful night he just had. He knew Y/N hated it when he went off the rails like this. She'd be disappointed in him...

_'But what would she care? She's the one being dumb and putting herself in a position to get hurt-'_

Killua stopped his thoughts as he remembered his promise to himself: to protect Y/N, no matter the cost. He lifted his head up, and raced back to the hotel to wait for Y/N. He planned to convince her to stop seeing Chrollo, and he wanted to prove just how bad of a guy he'd be for Y/N. To save her from getting hurt.

About 2 hours pass, and the hotel door swings open, with a struggling Y/N trudging through it, groceries in hand. 

"Fluffy, I'm baaack." Y/N set the groceries down onto the kitchen counter, scanning the rooms in search for her white haired friend. "Killua?"

Killua walks out of the bathroom, shirtless, and walks over to Y/N. 

"Yo. Did you get the cake mix?"

Y/N nodded in response, trying her best to keep her eyes on Killua's face. She felt a blush dance on her cheeks, but hid it by getting the ingredients out to start the cake.

"So, uh, I got chocolate frosting. This cake will be a chocolate lover's heaven."

"Cool." Killua said, smoothly. He leaned his back against the counter, supporting himself on his elbows, watching Y/N gather the ingredients. 

"You know, I'm not gonna let you have cake if you don't help. I'm not your personal chef-"

"Yeah, yeah. So sassy tonight. Whoever you were with must've been pretty negative if they've already rubbed off on you." Killua lifted himself off the counter, and began cracking eggs, accidentally getting tiny pieces of shell in the bowl, but chose to ignore it.

"Where is this coming from?" Y/N stopped what she was doing to look up at Killua. "Why're you being so weird tonight?"

"Why do you keep asking that? I'm not being weird. I just THINK it's weird that you refuse to talk about your night out."

"You fusspot, I just don't think it's best to discuss tonight. I told you, he's just an old friend. Isn't that partially why we're in Yorknew? To see our friends?" A silent moment passed before Killua decided to speak up again.

"I just don't think he's good for you." He averted his eyes, focusing on pouring the wet ingredients into the cake mix. 

Y/N furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "who's not good for me?"

Killua let out a sigh before answering. "...Chrollo."

"CHROLLO? You asshole! You followed me?!"

"Yeah, and you're lucky I did, too! What if he hurt you? What if he breaks your heart? He's the leader of the Phantom Troupe, for crying out loud. You're really gonna let yourself get caught up in that, WILLINGLY?" A vein popped out from Killua's forehead from his frustration.

"Killua," Y/N said in a serious tone, "Chrollo was a huge part of my past. We grew up together, we're practically family. He's like a brother to me. But he's important to me, and I didn't tell you, 'cause I knew you'd freak out about it, like you are!" Killua stayed silent, feeling defeated.

Y/N continued on, "it was NOT cool that you followed me around tonight. And after I bring you cake! I am NOT a part of his weird cult, I will never BE a part of his weird cult, and I am not afraid of him breaking my heart because he doesn't have it to begin with."

"Brother or not, I still saw you guys laying down next to each other, laughing together. I saw the way he looked at you! He's a ruthless murderer. He kills for sport! I just don't think you should associate yourself with him." Killua leaned back onto the counter again, hanging his head upwards with his eyes shut.

"We were reminiscing because that park was where we would hang out as children. And let's not forget YOUR past, Killua. How could you be so insensitive? Why do you even care?"

"I care because you're an idiot, and if I didn't care, you'd just hurt yourself!"

"I'm not an idiot! Why do you care if I hurt myself?" 

"Because if you hurt yourself, then everything would be for nothing!"

"What the hell are you talking about? What would be for nothing?"

"Us! You! Me!"

"Us? Why would you and me be for nothing?"

"Because you idiot, you're important-to...me...kind of."

"Important to you?! Kind of? What do you mean?"

Killua was fed up with all these questions. He felt his brain go into overdrive, as he tried his best to tiptoe around the truth. "Never mind, forget it. I don't care anymore." Killua turned his back to Y/N, and began to whisk the cake batter, hiding his eyes in his hair. 

Y/N was more confused now than ever. She tried to stand in Killua's way to force him to look at her. "Fluuuff?"

Killua continued to avoid her gaze, and matched her movements, facing away every time. Y/N spoke out in a soft voice, trying to get Killua to say what was on his mind. "Come on, you hairball. Tell me what you're thinking."

Killua shook his head in response, and finished whisking up the remaining batter. Y/N eyes went soft, as she internally gave up in the moment, and prepared the cake pans. Killua poured the batter into the pans, and they placed them in the oven together.

He then leaned over the oven and began to set the timer on the microwave, but as soon as he pressed 'start,' he felt two arms snake around his bare waist. He froze in the moment, unable to move from the shock that stung through his body. 

Y/N rest her head on his back, feeling the warmth of his body. "You're important to me too, Fluff. I'm sorry for frustrating you." 

Killua became very flustered by the girl's words. He felt awkward after throwing out so much word vomit before. Before he knew it, his body took it upon itself to turn around, and return the hug. Killua brought his hands up to his face, squishing it as much as possible, trying to get the words he wanted to say out in the most un-awkward way. 

"You-are very nice for doing tha-for saying that, that was very nice." 

"Damn, did THE Killua Zoldyck just try to thank me?" Y/N said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I mean-you are important like-important, like you mean to me-important..." Killua's brain felt fried. Expressing his emotions was never his strongest suit, and he felt as if he were hopeless in the romantic department.

"Are you...telling me, you like me, Fluff?" Y/N hung her mouth open, acting very sarcastically surprised.

"No no no, I could NEVER like you-no, I mean, yes-no, like I don't in that way-I mean-" Killua hid his face once again, trying his best to disguise his obviously red face. He knew he failed when Y/N stood on her tippy toes, putting her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"You're the idiot...why didn't you just say that?" Y/N said, slightly slapping the left side of Killua's face. 

"Eh? Why'd you do that?" Killua held his cheek, as if Y/N slapped hard enough to hurt him.

"That was for stalking me. And this..." she brought her hand up again, lightly slapping his cheek once more, "...is for being a nosy douchebag." 

Killua pursed his lips, not knowing how to feel in the moment.

"But you know, I won't slap you if you decided to kiss me." Y/N looked up into Killua's eyes, watching as they grew wider while his cheeks reached new levels of red.

Killua opened his mouth to say something, but cut himself off by swooping down to meet Y/N's lips. They tasted sweet from her stealing bites of raw cake batter.

He brought his body closer to hers, wrapping his arms around her small torso.

Their lips moved together, connecting like they were made for one another. Killua deepened the kiss by turning his head more to the side, forcing Y/N to back up into the counter. Their bodies rubbed together, pushing more into each other with every connection their lips made.

Killua kissed Y/N as if he's waited his entire life to kiss her. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders, feeling more able to love her freely, and with everything he has. His heart rate flew, and he felt as light as a feather. Y/N felt the same exact way, even more so when she felt Killua bring his hands down to her bottom, scooping her up, and setting her down on the counter.

Killua's kiss became slightly more needy, as he swept his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entry. Y/N gladly accepted, letting Killua explore her mouth.

They're lips moved in sync, and their hands freely roamed each other's bodies.

Y/N pulled Killua closer to her, and wrapped her legs around his torso. Killua responded by leaning more into the kiss, nearly knocking the girl down.

Y/N pulled back, while Killua moved forward. She caught herself, not letting Killua steal another kiss, as they both panted for air, completely out of breath from the acceleration.

"Wow..." Y/N breathed out. "Exactly how long were you waiting to do that?"

Killua rested his forehead against hers, looking up into her eyes, watching the natural sparkle dance around her pupils, still trying to catch his breath.

"A very long time..." Killua managed to get out, his chest rising and falling aggressively with every breath he took.

"It definitely felt like it, heh..." Y/N shut her eyes, before looking back at Killua, grabbing his head to force it down, and gently kissing his forehead. "My fluff head." 

Killua felt his heart skip a beat at his new nickname... _'hers'_

They smiled once more at each other, satisfied with their night. A loud **ding** came from the timer they previously set, forcing both of them to jump up in a jolt.

"Great timing. Now let's eat some cake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Chro-Oh No' is like a take on Chrollo, but in a negative way. It sounded way better in my head, but it definitely stuck.  
> I hope you enjoyed, and that I could satisfy the idea of yours! If anything's wrong, or anything, leave a comment!
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry if this isn't angsty enough, but please let me know how I can improve!


	9. Adult Trio ⇛ First Time Having Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➤Requested
> 
> The adult trio's first sex experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> »NFSW

**Hisoka Morow:**

  * You and Hisoka's makeout sesh got a little steamy, and he did not hesitate to rip your clothes off
  * Your first time with Hisoka involved a lot of slapping
  * He started out with oral and made you sit on his face
  * You would've never guessed this was Hisoka's first time, he seemed like he knew what he was doing
  * Was very rough, even when it hurt, it only brought him more pleasure
  * You bled, but it turned Hisoka on more
  * Your screams made him go ballistic
  * Strong pull-out game, but made you clean it up
  * For some reason, as soon as he finished, he stood up with his hand in his hair and posed



**Illumi Zoldyck:**

  * When you told Illumi you were ready to take things to the next level, he just stood, staring at you, and asked what the 'next level' meant
  * Once you explained it, he blinked, and questioned your motives
  * Illumi was confused why you would want to be intimate if you didn't want a baby
  * You explained it again, and finally got him to agree
  * You had to engage everything, and he just let you take over
  * Although he sees no purpose in intimacy aside from reproduction, he never said he didn't enjoy the feelings you gave him
  * He enjoyed when you rode him the best
  * He didn't make any noise the entire time
  * Illumi wasn't very adventurous in the bedroom for your first time, but you reached your climax, so no complaints
  * He stared at the ceiling when he pulled out, and said "that was good"



**Chrollo Lucilfer:**

  * He told you his virginity was a precious gift, and he was glad to give it to you
  * Chrollo went very slow and gentle for your first time
  * He undressed you slowly, as well
  * Leaves lots of soft kisses all over your body
  * Once he positioned himself, he made sure you were okay before he put it in
  * Constantly asks if you're okay or in pain
  * Only started thrusting faster when you said it was okay
  * Moaned very quietly in your ear
  * Weak pull out game, but you didn't care
  * He gently kissed your lips when you finished, and told you how beautiful you are



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a spicy headcanon.


	10. Main 4 ⇛ Attempting To Paint Your Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main 4 attempts to paint your nails (only cause they love you so much)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> ~none~
> 
> (S/O means significant other, use the character of your choice in the intro.)

You're sitting, staring at your plain nails. You complained to S/O that you were in need of a manicure, and should get it done sometime this week. S/O perked up, and suggested you let him do it. He tells you he'd paint your nails if you let him choose the color. You agreed, with a slight blush on your face at the sweet gesture. 

**Gon Freecs:**

Gon held each color of nail polish to your hand, trying to visualize what would look best. He asked you what you thought would look best, and puffed out his cheeks when you told him he has to choose. Gon goes with a light pink. He said it brings out the color in your eyes, and pops. Gon sticks his tongue out in concentration, holding onto your hand somewhat tightly, to sturdy himself. When he gets polish on your skin, he gets very frustrated, and tries to rub it off, only for it to start spreading. His face would get very red from his frustration, but told you he wasn't gonna give up. When he finished, there were some spots that were missing nail polish, but you kissed his cheek and told him he did amazing.

**Killua Zoldyck:**

Killua chose to paint your nails black, because it "just felt right" and goes with everything. Killua would go back and forth with sticking his tongue out when he concentrated. His technique was very smooth, as if he does this often. He explained that he paints Alluka's nails from time to time, and that's why he knows what he's doing. If he gets polish on your skin, he simply wipes it off. Killua was very precise, and made sure not to miss any spots. He blushed when you started to freak out about how good he did.

**Kurapika:**

Kurapika chose to paint your nails yellow. He said it reminded him of you, because of how bright you light up his life. He scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration, making sure not to get any polish on your skin. Kurapika didn't miss any spots, but only put one layer, so it was pretty transparent. When he finished painting your nails, he kissed the back of your hand.

**Leorio Paladiknight:**

Leorio chose to paint your nails blue. He said he liked the color, and thought it'd suit you. Leorio pushed up his glasses for once, to get a clear view of your nails, and cracked his knuckles. His concentration face looked very angry, which only made you giggle. When Leorio got some polish on your skin, he went, "damn" and got very frustrated. But once he cooled down, he finished up the rest of your nails, leaving some spots undone, but you praised him nonetheless. Once he realized he forgot to paint the other hand, he grit his teeth together, and sat back down to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, when guy's offer to paint your nails, it's literally the cutest thing. Especially when they're lowkey bad at it, but still want to try because it makes you happy.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave one-shot requests, or head-canon requests!


	11. Main 4 + Adult Trio ⇛ Memorial Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➤Special Head-Canon
> 
> How you and your S/O spend Memorial Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »Fluff, Slight NSFW
> 
> (RWD = Red, white, & blue)
> 
> I imagined this as more of a "first Memorial Day" as a couple, so I didn't write in "food with friends" kind of thing.

**Gon Freecs:**

  * Dresses VERY patriot (RWB sunglasses that light up, RWB bracelets, lots of glow-in-the-dark necklaces)
  * Tries to barbecue, but burns the burgers and hot dogs (it adds to the smoky flavor though)
  * Makes up for it with hella red, white, and blue cupcakes
  * He eats too much and gets a tummy ache
  * Gon's tongue is also dyed blue from eating too many blue cupcakes
  * You kiss his head, and he snuggles into you while he naps off the food
  * When he wakes up, you guys play in the lake (skinny dip question mark)
  * You both sit on the beach with your head on his shoulder to watch the fireworks
  * Super romantic "underneath the fireworks" kiss



**Killua Zoldyck:**

  * You both wake up at the same time, and dress in matching patriotic clothes
  * He's actually really good at barbecuing
  * He takes off his shirt and wears an apron while he cooks (nose bleed moment)
  * You both have a burger/hot dog eating contest
  * TONS of outdoor games, like cornhole and hide 'n seek
  * He gets cocky when he keeps winning, and you start punching him
  * He lets you punch him cause he low-key felt bad, but would never admit it (and thought you looked cute while doing it)
  * You guys walk to the nearest lake and splash each other in the water
  * When you're soaking wet he pulls you in for a very romantic kiss, and tells you to follow him
  * He takes you to the roof of your house, where he set up a blanket
  * You lay on your roof to watch the fireworks
  * You surprise him with a very long and loving kiss while the fireworks go off
  * His face gets really red, but you end up making out on the roof for the rest of the show



**Kurapika:**

  * He lets you dress him up in patriotic clothes (t-shirt, blue star pants, springy headband)
  * You both play cornhole, and he wins every single time
  * He eventually lets you win
  * Makes a huge campfire and roasts s'mores
  * Feeds you a s'more
  * Looks you with nothing but love in his eyes, as you happily munch on the s'more
  * You guys go on a walk, hand in hand, to the nearest place to pay respects
  * Takes you to the top of a high building to watch the fireworks
  * Gently kisses you while the fireworks go off



**Leorio Paladiknight:**

  * Wakes you up with a kiss
  * Dresses patriotic (Leorio rocks the red, white, and blue sunglasses)
  * BBQ GOD
  * Puts his hand on his hip while he's cooking
  * Eats lots of burgers
  * Patriotic underwear, of course
  * Looks like a total American dad, but no complaints
  * Kisses your head throughout the day
  * You both take a drive and park at a cliff to watch the fireworks
  * You definitely have car sex while the fireworks are going off



**Hisoka Morow:**

  * Morning-before-barbecuing sex
  * Doesn't dress very patriotic but paints his tear and star blue and white (in his best efforts to please you)
  * You barbecue, and he just watches you with lustful and impatient eyes
  * You both set up a picnic in a nice, grassy area
  * Hisoka prefers burgers, with a little ketchup and mustard
  * Seductively licks his lips after every bite
  * Plays little games with you, like tag (he squeezes you tightly whenever he catches you)
  * Lays on the picnic blanket, to watch the fireworks
  * Eventually has underneath-the-fireworks oral



**Illumi Zoldyck:**

  * Doesn't dress patriotic AT ALL
  * You cook burgers and hot dogs, while Illumi stares at you, occasionally commenting on how good it smells
  * He prefers hot dogs 
  * Eats in little bites, and very slowly
  * You set up a blanket on the grass to watch the fireworks
  * Illumi thinks fireworks are useless
  * You snuggle into his arm while you're laying down
  * He stays very, very still while the fireworks go off
  * You just watch his face, lovingly, as the light from the fireworks shine on him



**Chrollo Lucilfer:**

  * Is already cooking when you wake up
  * Doesn't wear a shirt the entire day
  * Dresses as patriotic as you want him to
  * He made fruit kabobs 
  * Hand feeds you the fruit
  * Prefers burgers AND hot dogs
  * Eats very neat, and pats your face with a napkin when you're done
  * Holds your hand randomly throughout the day, and surprises you with little cheek kisses
  * Takes you to the beach, where he set up a fire with some camping chairs
  * You watch the fireworks while holding hands
  * But you eventually move to his chair and straddle him to makeout



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY SOME ARE LONGER THAN OTHERS!
> 
> I'm not sure if everyone does fireworks on Memorial Day, but these guys in my neighborhood do fireworks for ~everything,~ so I'm sorry if it seems like I'm merging Memorial day traditions with Independence Day traditions, hehe.
> 
> Also, I take dressing up patriotic on Memorial Day and Independence Day, VERY serious.
> 
> Anyhoo, let me know what your favorite Memorial Day activities are!


	12. Main 4 ⇛ Pillow Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Main 4 pillow fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> »Fluff  
> »Cursing

**Gon Freecs:**

Y/N and Gon sat together on the couch at Aunt Mito's. They were just finishing up their late-night movie night, munching away on popcorn, eyes glued to the screen. A few moments later, and the credits start rolling. 

"Wow, that movie was really good!" Gon perked up, but yawned right after.

"Eh, it was alright. Not as good as the movie we watched yesterday." Y/N stood up from her seat, and began stretching her arms and legs out. They were a little sore from sitting in one place for so long. Gon soon joined in on her stretching, and they started cleaning up their movie night mess. 

Gon picked up the garbage they threw around, like empty candy wrappers, and spilled popcorn, while Y/N picked up their pillows and blankets. 

She held the pillows in her arms when suddenly an idea popped in her head. She smirked to herself, and looked over to Gon, who was bending down with his booty in the air. Y/N swung her arm back, pillow in hand, and chucked it right at Gon's bottom with all her might.

Her incredible strength, and the sudden impact, threw Gon over, face-planting into the floor. He stood up with his back facing Y/N, and with a smirk, quickly picked the pillow up and returned the throw, only harder. 

The pillow smacked Y/N right in the face, causing her to fall to the ground, and hold onto herself as if she were in pain. "Y/N!" Gon was washed with guilt immediately, and fell to her aide, kneeling down next to her with a hand on her back.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to throw it that hard-" His words were cut off when Y/N grabbed the pillow off the ground and whacked Gon, square in the head. He let out a giggle, with a big smile splattered across his face. Grabbing the nearest pillow, he swung right back at her.

The two jumped on the couch, swinging pillows at each other, and dodging the best they could. The room was filled with innocent laughter, as they continued to hit one another with the fluff filled sacks. 

Gon and Y/N stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed a figure standing in the frame.

"Shh, you two! It's 1 in the morning!" The figured moved into the light from the tv, revealing it was Aunt Mito, with a finger on her lips.

"Sorry!" Gon and Y/N said in unison, looking back at each other, and giggling to themselves. 

Aunt Mito walked back to her bedroom, smiling from how cute she thought they were.

**Killua Zoldyck:**

"Damn it!" Killua threw down his controller in anger from his recent loss. "They're spawn killing! I can't even leave point, these damn fucking shit-faces playing the easy way, no bragging rights whatsoever, and it's just stupid!" 

"Killua! Watch your mouth!" Y/N sat up from her spot on the floor and turned to face Killua, who was sitting on the couch above her.

"Huh?! What'd I say?" Killua looked down, confused.

Y/N tilted her head, "you said the F-word, and SH-word." 

"Eh, no I didn't." 

"What? Yes you did?"

A few moments passed as Killua and Y/N stayed staring at each other. Y/N noticed a playful look in Killua's eyes, and a smirk began to grow on his face. 

"What'd I say again? Fuck?"

"KILLUA!" Y/N picked up the pillow she was laying on, and threw it at her white haired boyfriend. The fluff head caught it, and retaliated, only with much more force. Y/N threw her hands up to block her face, and took the hit. She looked back up to Killua with a huge smile spread across her face.

Y/N pick the pillow back up, and threw it once again, only for Killua to grab it midair. She was shocked when Killua quickly jumped off the couch, pillow in hand, and pinned her down by her wrists. She struggled under his grip, but the size of his hands and the force of his ungodly strength made her helpless.

"Killua! Get off of me!" Y/N said, still smiling.

"What're you gonna do? FUCK me?" Killua smirked, fully expecting his lover's dramatic reaction.

"Shut up!" Y/N chuckled. She let out a gasp when Killua tightened his legs around Y/N's body, restricting her movements. He let go of Y?N's wrists, swung the pillow, and starting whacking her back and forth, continuing to straddle her. 

"Cut it out! You're crushing me!" Y/N and Killua filled the room with their laughter.

Killua threw the pillow on Y/N's face one last time, before throwing it to the side, leaning his head down, and resting his forehead on hers. Y/N moved her head up ever so slightly to plant a loving kiss on Killua's forehead.

**Kurapika:**

Kurapika was sitting down the couch at his and Y/N's apartment, reading a book. His eyes completely focused on the words that were in front of him, filling his mind and feeding his imagination. It was great, but Y/N had a hard time agreeing.

She knew Kurapika loved to read, and she let him have time to do so. But when she's laying on the opposite side of the couch, watching Kurapika give all of his attention to a book, she felt herself go a little crazy.

"Kurapika, when're you gonna be done?" Y/N looked at her blonde boyfriend, tilting her head in a pout. "Kurapika?" 

His head didn't move an inch. He could barely hear over the loud thoughts that filled his mind.

"Kurapika!" Y/N waved a hand in front of his face, still trying to get his attention. But once again, his head didn't move. 

Y/N grunted in annoyance, picked up the pillow she was laying on, and chucked it right at Kurapika's face.

"Hm." Y/N watched as the pillow smacked the book against Kurapika's face. Suddenly overwhelmed with guilt, Y/N crawled over to him, apologizing for hurting him. 

"Kurapika, I'm so sorry! Did it hurt you? I didn't mean to, really, I'm sorry." Y/N wrapped herself around Kurapika's body, stuffing her hair in his face. 

He laid still, as if he were sleeping with his eyes open. Y/N looked up, noticing the blank stare Kurapika had. She stuffed her face back down into his chest, squeezing him tighter than before.

Y/N felt her body lift up, and feels the air underneath her before falling back down onto the couch. She was surprise when she saw Kurapika standing above her, pillow in hand, before he attacked her in a hug, pushing her body down onto the couch. 

"You disturbed my reading!" Kurapika straddled Y/N, still pinning her limbs down. He took the pillow and lightly hit her with it. 

They both started laughing uncontrollably. Kurapika leaned his head down to touch their foreheads together, giving one another a gentle kiss, before Y/N thrusted herself up to switch positions with Kurapika. 

She was now straddling him, socking him a few times with the pillow. 

She decided enough was enough, and threw the pillow down to focus everything on Kurapika.

"I just wanted your attention." She said, giving him the biggest smile.

"Well, I'm all yours."

**Leorio Paladiknight:**

"Leorio? Leorioooo..." Y/N poked her lover's cheek, as he laid on the couch, drooling and snoring. Leorio fell asleep watching Y/N's favorite movie, F/M.

"Leorio, if you don't wake up, I won't wear V necks at all this week." Y/N tried to lure him awake the best she could, but he didn't budge. Y/N looked around their living room for ways to wake Leorio up. 

She saw her half empty cup of water on the end table, and an idea popped in her head. She picked it up, and poured a little bit of water right on Leorio's face.

His face scrunched up as soon as the water hit; he took his hand to wipe it away, still knocked out.

Y/N scrunched up her eyebrows in slight amazement at how deep of a sleeper her beloved one is. _'What the actual hell?'_

"Leorio." Y/N said in a defeated tone. She let out a sigh, removed Leorio's glasses, and got up to go to bed. 

Y/N grabbed the pillow they used to snuggle on, and began to walk back to the bedroom, when suddenly another idea popped in her head. She looked down at the pillow, then back to Leorio. A smirk appeared on the girl's face as she tiptoed in her best attempts to be sneaky.

She raised an arm above her lover, and with all her strength, she took a big swing her her glassesless man. 

"WAH!" Leorio sprung awake, screaming from the impact. "Haha, good morning, sleepyhead." Y/N swung the pillow behind her back, as if she were holding a sword.

"Why'd you do that?" Leorio scratched his head and squinted at the girl. 

"To wake you up! You sleep like a sack of rocks." Y/N held her arms out in requests of a hug. Leorio stood up, and bent down to give her a bear hug. 

Y/N let out a surprised gasp when she felt something very soft hit her side. She looked down to see another pillow in Leorio's hand.

"Leorio, you snake!" She swung her arm back once more, and whacked him right in the face. A huge grin grew on his face, taking another swing to his beautiful mate. 

They went back and forth, laughing, and swinging sacks of feathers and cotton at each other.

Leorio threw his pillow back on the couch to catch Y/N in another bear hug, and flipped her upside down. 

"Leorio! Put me down!" She squealed, but Leorio refused. He threw her on the couch, and laid himself right on top. "I think I'll stay here tonight." 

"You big goof." Y/N leaned her head forward to leave a gentle kiss on Leorio's nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this draft so you know I am alive, and I'm currently working on the requested headcanons and one-shots. It's taking a little longer because I have to learn more about Feitan and Shalnark, but I'm doing my best, and continuing along. So enjoy this draft!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Phantom Troupe + Killua ⇛ Reacting To Abused S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➤Requested
> 
> How Shalnark, Feitan, Chrollo, and Killua react to finding out their S/O's abusive parents are back, and hurt them
> 
> (I put Phantom Troupe, but it's only Shalnark, Chrollo, and Feitan from the troupe, to save character space. If you want me to add in, or write a separate one for the rest of the members, I'll try my best, but before you read this one, just be aware it's only 3 members.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »Abuse/TW  
> »Fluff  
> »Angst

**Shalnark:**

Shalnark was tapping away on his phone, checking for anymore news on the most recent attack in Yorknew. When he saw there was nothing, he clicked off and stared at his phone's background. 

It was a photo of him and Y/N, smiling, with a row of endless buildings in the background. He glanced out the giant window that overlooked the city, thinking about how long Y/N seemed to be taking. She told him she had to meet with someone, but never mentioned a name.

Shalnark decided not to worry about it, because he knew Y/N was capable of taking care of herself. He believed in her strength, emotion and physical. It was one of the things he loved about her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the front door slam shut. Curious, Shalnark made him way through the dark room and turned on the lights to reveal Y/N. Her hair was a mess, and she appeared to be shaking.

Y/N did her best to speak out, but her voice didn't cooperate, and caused a crack in her voice. "Hey Shal." With only the few words spoken, Y/N face scrunched up, and she began to sob with her hands hiding her face.

"Hey! What happened?" Shalnark's face expressed utter worry. He's never seen Y/N like this. ' _Whatever happened must've really got to her.'_ Shalnark thought to himself. He reached out to remove the girl's hands from her face, and pulled her into a compassionate hug. He let his blonde hair dangle down as he rested his head on top of her's. 

"You can talk to me. Just tell me what happened. I'm all ears." Shalnark walked her over to the couch, and sat her down on his knee, holding her close. He could feel her shaking in his arms; she felt completely broken. 

"M-my...they-they..." Y/N couldn't form the words without breaking out into another fit of tears. Her arms gripped Shalnark tightly, remembering the night she had.

"Shh, take your time. Just focus on your breathing." Shalnark felt nothing but compassion for the love of his life. He'd never felt this way about anyone before.

Although he doesn't seem like it, Shalnark was always one of the most ruthless killers in the Phantom Troupe. His whole time in the troupe, he's killed many people, and hasn't felt a thing. Shalnark would never be caught without a smile, even while murdering. The people he uses for his own killing game, he considers them nothing more than 'toys,' and tosses them when such things are 'broken.'

Therefore, having fallen in love with Y/N threw him for a complete spin, but he fully accepted their fate, and has sworn himself to her since. That being said, seeing Y/N completely shattered like this broke his heart. It was a new feeling to him, but it was most unenjoyable.

Y/N was like Shalnark; never seen without a smile. She never expressed sorrowful, negative emotion like this, but that only worsened the situation.

"I-I, my parents..." Y/N managed to get out, causing Shalnark to instantly fill with rage. "Your...parents? What do you mean? I thought they-"

"They're back, Shal." She looked up at the boy. His eyes were wide, but his face seemed so emotionless. He looked up from Y/N eyes in thought, then back down where his hair covered his eyes.

Y/N could sense his anger. She stifled her cries still looking at Shalnark.

"Did they...hurt you?" Shalnark cautiously asked. He knew the history of Y/N's parents, and how them hurting her was not a rare event.

Y/N couldn't see his eyes, but she could tell from his tone of voice that he was furious. She looked down, and removed her arm from Shalnark's torso, proceeding to roll up her sleeve and reveal a cluster of light bruises down her arm.

Shalnark moved his head ever so slightly to see, then met his gaze back to Y/N. His eyes were filled with tear: a rare sight. He reached down to the girl's arm, and slowly brought the limb to his lips. Y/N watched with saddened eyes as Shalnark left gentle kisses along the appendage. 

It was a bittersweet moment; it seemed unreal. 

Shalnark picked Y/N up, intently, wrapping herself in his body, and walked her over to their bedroom. He set her down in the bed, tucking her in, before quietly slipping out. He peeked his head in before shutting the door, smiling, and said, "I'm gonna head out for a moment. I won't be too long! Try to get some rest, I'll be back very soon!"

With those final words, Shalnark activated his 'Black Voice' to make sure Y/N stays in bed, and couldn't follow him. 

He made sure to lock the doors, and disappeared into the night.

**Chrollo Lucilfer:**

Chrollo sat on the side of the bed, picking up his lover's hand and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Good evening, my little spider." Y/N bat her eyes open, and blushed at his words, smiling to herself.

She sat up in her bed, rubbing the grogginess out of her eyes. "Good evening, my splover." 

The ends of Chrollo's lips lifted up into a smile as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Splover? What an odd nickname."

"It was like a take on spider and lover."

"I see." Chrollo looked at Y/N with genuine, and pure love. He thought to himself how he looked up to her in certain ways. One being how good she was with nicknames. 

"I'm afraid I must go now. I didn't want to awaken you, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." Chrollo was very good at making Y/N feel loved and wanted. He made it a habit to never leave without a goodbye.

Y/N had a bad past when it came to abandonment. When Y/N first told Chrollo about her parents, and her experience with their abuse, he responded with, "how resilient your character must be," and how he thought it only made her all the more interesting. It was a big moment for Y/N; she knew she would fall in love with him after that.

A few years later, here they are, sharing a secret apartment in Meteor City. It left Y/N very impressed when Chrollo stole an ability to build with nen, and made a special apartment for him and his lover to share. It was one of his ways of showing Y/N he planned on protecting her for the rest of her life.

Chrollo moved quickly through the dusty city, reminiscing on the past. But he snapped himself out of the memories when he thought back to this morning, and how strange it was that his beloved had been sleeping in past noon. This was very unlike Y/N, and caused Chrollo to become worried over her. 

He didn't express his worry too much to Y/N herself. He didn't want to become suffocating to her, because he knew if he mentioned it, she would brush it off.

Many hours pass, and Chrollo is just coming home from a Phantom Troupe meeting. He quietly walks in through the front door, and makes his way around the cozy apartment. "Y/N?" He cries out.

"Good evening again, my spider." Y/N chirps out from their living area, standing up from her spot on the couch. She walks over to her tall darling, extending her arms for a hug. Chrollo sips off his trench coat, revealing his very muscular upper body, and reciprocates the hug.

"Good evening once more, my splover." Chrollo responded, resting his head on top of Y/N's. He could feel Y/N tighten her arms around his waist, and a warm liquid substance flowing down his toned abs. 

Chrollo pulled the girl back, revealing her puffy face. She had been crying. 

"Darling, what's wrong?" Chrollo knelt down to her level, wiping the tears from her cheeks. His heart ached to see her so upset. 

"I went out today..." Y/N cried out, sobbing in between every breath. She tried to best to structure herself. "I found out...my-my parents..."

Chrollo didn't let his imagination take over. He didn't think it was fair to assume if they've died or not, so he patiently waited for Y/N to tell her story. 

"They're b-bac-k." Y/N stuffed her face in Chrollo's neck, tryig to catch her breath. Her body was jittering against his own, and all he could do was hold her as tight as possible. 

Shock overwhelmed his body. He didn't know what to think, or what to feel. Chrollo pushed his own thoughts and feelings aside, and his heart grew with compassion for the girl.

"Y/N...I'm so sorry..." He held her head close to his chest, as his ears rang with every sob and deep breath she took. "What did they do?"

Y/N looked up at him, peculiarly. "W-What makes you t-think they-" She was interrupted when Chrollo swiftly grabbed her waist, slightly lifting up her shirt to divulge the light bruises spread across her torso. Y/N averted her gaze, and looked down in shame and embarrassment.

"My love..." Chrollo said, in a gentle tone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Chrollo, I-I didn't want to worry you..." Her eyes filled up with more tears, rehydrating her sticky cheeks. "Oh, darling. Don't you worry about that. I'll take care of everything for you." Chrollo leaned forward, planting a sweet kiss onto Y/N's forehead.

With that, he picked Y/N up, walking her down the hall, laid her on the bed, and snuggled up right behind her. 

"I will always protect you, my little spider."

**Feitan Portor:**

"Feitan?" Y/N said, peeking around the corner. She saw her short boyfriend coming through the door, in his baggy clothes, setting his skull face umbrella down. He just looks at her through his mask in response. 

"I got some mail today..." Y/N says, beginning to shake. Feitan stays quiet and walks up to her, wondering why she looks so nervous. He'd never seen her this way, it was so different, and although it was rare for Feitan to feel this way, he was concerned.

"Mail? What about?" Feitan said in his hushed voice. Y/N tried to put up her walls, to stop herself from reliving what she just went through a few hours before she got home. It seemed impossible to hide from how she felt, however. For the first time, Y/N felt defenseless and vulnerable. 

She could feel herself begin to break down, as she tried to explain what happened. Her words were jumbling together at the same time her eyes were stinging with tears.

She was afraid of Feitan's reaction. For the first time in about 16 years, Y/N parents came back into her life. Her childhood was summed up by her abusive parents, with countless horror stories you wouldn't believe. The trauma that had built up left Y/N emotionally dissimulated.

Feitan took off his bandana and connected his eyes to Y/N's. He kept his hands in his pockets, waiting for his significant other's response. 

He grew slightly impatient, "where's the letter?" He said, looking around the room. 

Y/N pulled her hand out of her overly long sleeve, revealing a handwritten letter. Feitan reached down and grabbed it, cautiously opening it and reading it for himself. 

_'To Whom It May Concern: '_

_'Although it may trouble you...'_

_'We feel you have a right to know...'_

Feitan's expression didn't change, but Y/N could sense the anger inside of him building up. He read down the letter, learning about the return of his lover's parents, gritting his teeth as he continued.

"When did you receive this?" Feitan kept his eyes glued to the paper. Y/N bit her lip, nervous to answer. A tear fell from her face as she began to shake more.

"Y-Yesterday..." 

"And where is it you went this morning?" Feitan remembered seeing Y/N leave before he did. He hoped his suspicions about her whereabouts would be wrong.

_'We've changed...'_

"I went o-out..." Y/N crossed her arms, signaling her attempts to close herself off from feeling the way she did. She rubbed her muscles with her thumbs, circling the area.

"Y/N. Where did you go?" Feitan kept a straight face, but felt he needed her to confirm. 

_'A girl needs her parents...'_

"I-I went..." Y/N eyes were puffy, and her face was red. Her breathing began to stagger, trying to catch a breath in between her quiet sobs. 

"You met with them?" Feitan could tell his girl was hiding something from him. He had a sixth sense for this kind of stuff. "Let me see them." He turned his body to face Y/N, who's face was streaked with endless tears.

"Them? M-My parents...?"

"No, your arms." He noticed her rubbing her muscles. When she shook her head no, she replied with, "nothing happened, I'm fine," before walking down the hall to her bedroom. 

In the blink of an eye, Feitan sped up in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. A small breeze blew past them, catching up with his sudden speed. Feitan held Y/N's arms out, rolling up her sleeves, and seeing light bruises line the girl's appendage. 

As Y/N feared, Feitan released an intense amount of unbearing aura, blowing everything around them down. Y/N could sense his evil intent.

Feitan's hair was blowing around his face as his uncontained aura filled up the room. His mind was filled with all the ways he could torture Y/N's parents. 

His bloodlust was unmasked, raw, and vigorous. Y/N put her arm across her face to guard herself from Feitan's outburst. "Feitan!" She cried out.

Feitan responded with nothing but a smirk, bloodlust clouding his eyes, his heart yearning for torture. He was deprived, and he hungered for it now, more than ever. 

"What release I crave." That's all he said before zooming out the door, leaving Y/N behind, crying to herself.

**Killua Zoldyck:**

"Kil, I'm gonna be late for work!" Killua and Y/N were laying in bed, Killua pegging her wrists down so she couldn't move. "You're gonna be late too, y'know."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't care." He smirked to himself and dipped his head down to stuff his face in the girl's neck, leaving lots of kisses. Y/N giggled as he moved his lips all over. The sudden beep of an alarm on her phone stopped them both in their tracks.

"Uh oh, looks like I gotta go."

"Mmm, one more." Killua leaned down once more to connect his lips to Y/N's. "Okay, okay! I gotta go now!" She jumped out of bed, slid on her flats, and dusted off her uniform; all ready for her diner shift. 

Killua watched Y/N like a puppy dog. Admiring everything about her. He thought about how beautiful her eyes are, how loving she is, how sexy she looked in her dress. Killua loveed everything. He watched her walk out, and decided to get ready for his hunters mission.

All he did was slip pants on, put shoes on his feet, and left for work.

A few hours pass, and Killua's just finishing off his mission. He plants his hands behind his head and begins to walk home. 

Thoughts from the night before began drifting in as he walked. 

_'Killua?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'I love you.'_

_'Hey, cut that out.'_

_'No, seriously. You make my heart very happy. I'm so lucky to be able to love such an amazing person like you. Thank you for loving me back.'_

_Killua pushed his ego aside and held his girl close to his body. 'You idiot, quit being a mush. But I love you, too.'_

_'Killua...'_

_'Hm?'_

_'I feel safe when I'm with you. You're my home.'_

_'Huh?' Killua broke out into a heated blush, and attempted to hide his face in his girlfriend's hair. 'Why're you saying all these things?'_

_'I've just been thinking...'_

_'About what?'_

_'How grateful I am to have you in my life.'_

Killua moved his hands from behind his head down to his pockets, smiling to himself from the memory. Killua knew why she was saying those things last night. He was the first person in her life who she trusted, completely. Truth was, Y/N had a rough family life. The two were able to relate in that way. But it caused Y/N to be cold towards others. She hid herself from the world, and never let anyone in.

Killua subconsciously clenched his fists in his pockets as he continued to think. He thought about the time Y/N told him her dad hit her; sometimes to the point where she'd bleed. He remembered the stories Y/N would tell him, about the times she had to make up quirky excuses as to why she had deep purple bruises along her neck, to the times she would wear hats to hide the bald spots her mom would give her from ripping her hair out.

Although he had never personally met them, Killua hated Y/N's parents. He swore to protect Y/N with his life from them. Hearing her tell him she feels safe with him made his heart flutter. He felt he had done something right for once.

Lost in thought, Killua almost didn't notice his phone was ringing. He took out his phone to see his beloved's name spread across the scene. Noticing the time, he grew suspicious, since she should still be working.

"Hello?" 

"Killua!" Y/N stifled light sobs on the other end of the line.

"Y/N? What happened? What's wrong?" His eyes grew wide in worry.

"I-I need to talk to y-you."

"I'm on my way." Killua tried to hold it together, but deep down, he was mortified. He's never heard Y/N sound so broken. ' _What could have caused this?'_ He wondered.

Sprinting down the road, thankfully not too far from where his lover worked, Killua ran inside in search for his love. 

"Hey, where is she?" He leaned over the counter, asking Y/N's co-worker. 

"She's in the back. It's not good. She wouldn't let anyone see her, but you."

Killua nodded and started for the back. He found Y/N hunched over, all alone, sobbing to herself.

The sight made Killua shiver. His face came off expressionless, but his heart ached. "Y/N? Hey, tell me what happened?"

"Kil, m-my parents-" She took a deep breath in, sobbing in between. "They came to the d-diner."

"Your parents?" Killua was just thinking about them. He knew they had left Y/N, why were they back? His heart raced from all the unanswered questions.

"They said they-they were different. They said it was my f-fault that they l-left." Struggling to breathe and talk at the same time, Y/N hid her face in her hands, weeping into them. The hot tears rolled down her cheeks down to her neck, leaving streaks. Her hair was messy, and her body shivered. Killua felt like something was off.

"Y/N, what happened?" Her breath caught up in her throat. She cried as if she had never cried before. Like all the pain and suffering she had ever felt caught up to her, broke her.

She didn't answer. She couldn't. All she did was turn her gaze down towards her upper limb.

Killua's eyes widened at the sight of multiple bruises on his lover's arm. His heart felt as if it were outside of his chest, pounding with anger and rage. He felt his blood boil under his skin at the thought of Y/N's parents storming back into her life, only to hurt her again. She can't go through that again, he won't let her.

"Y/N," he began, "I'm going to protect you, okay? I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I'm here now. I won't let them hurt you again. I promise." He held the girl close to his chest, enveloping her in his warmth, and letting her hear his rapid heartbeat. 

Y/N accepted his hug, unable to speak. She sobbed into his chest, completely broken, but wrapped in Killua's love, she thought to herself,

_'I'm safe.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to get Shalnark and Feitan down, but I think I'm gonna have to practice more. Please let me know how I can improve!
> 
> I WROTE FEITAN'S HEADCANON THE OTHER DAY, BUT THEN MY COMPUTER DELETED THE ENTIRE STORYYYY SO I HAD TO REWRITE EVERYTHING!
> 
> Sorry it took SO LONG to post this. I could not think of anything for such a long time, and I didn't proofread cause I'm ~smart~, so if anything's wrong, feel free to leave a comment!


	14. Frisky Tag (Killua X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➤Requested
> 
> Y/N and Killua go on a laser tag date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »Lime

Killua yawned and walked into the kitchen, rubbing the grogginess out of his eyes. He stopped in his tracks to see his lover in nothing, but a bralette and sweatpants, doing the dishes. His eyes wandered down her backside, admiring her somewhat naked body.

Killua walked up behind the girl and slid her bra strap down to kiss her bare shoulder. "Good afternoon." He uttered.

"Afternoon," she replied, scrubbing down a plate, "did you just wake up?" Killua hummed in response. "You kinda wore me out last night. Plus, it's gross and gray outside." Killua stuffed his face in Y/N's neck.

The sound of the rain pittering onto the window pane filled the otherwise silent room.

"Let's do something today." Killua took a deep breath, and popped himself up on the counter, swinging his legs as they dangle. Y/N held the plate up, drying it with a rag.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, it's raining today, so something like, bowling. Or...we could have a repeat of last night."

"Bowling? We went bowling last week." Y/N said, ignoring Killua's suggestive comment.

"So? We can go bowling again, dummy." Y/N whipped Killua's leg with the rag and put the plate away in the cabinet. Killua chuckled at the girl and continued to throw ideas out.

Y/N cocked a hip with her rag in hand. "What about a movie?"

Killua put his hands behind his head, still sitting on the counter. "Nothing good is out."

"We could go to an arcade, or laser tag, or the _mall_..." Y/N emphasized on the mall suggestion, Killua seemingly uninterested. She leaned her arms on the counter next to where he was sitting. "Laser tag?" Killua said, ignoring her mall emphasis. "We can do that. If you're okay with losing, of course." He smirked, letting his competitive side show.

"Eh, whatever. I'll reserve spots ahead of time, just in case it's busy." Y/N whipped her phone out, still leaning on the counter. Killua looked down at his girlfriend, jumped down, and held her from behind. Y/N's outfit, or lack thereof, drove him crazy. 

"That's fine. Although," Killua leaned down to meet his lips with her skin, "I think-I have-a better-idea..." He said, kissing her shoulders in between his words. He slipped her bra strap down once more, and began kissing down her back. "But Killua, I already reserved our spots." Y/N leaned more into the counter, shaking her phone. 

Killua hummed in response, holding the girl's waist, kissing back up to her neck.

"Come on, let's get ready. I got the closest time slot, and it's in like, 30 minutes." Y/N slipped out of Killua's grip and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Ah, but I like my idea better." He frowned, eventually following in her actions. 

They got ready and left for the laser tag place. It was only a few blocks down, so they decided to walk. Killua held the umbrella above their heads, shielding them from the water droplets.

Killua brushed his free hand against Y/N's as they walked, with a blush spreading on his face as he looked down. Y/N responded by grabbing his hand and giving it a loving squeeze, smiling up at her flustered boyfriend.

She thought it was funny how his tsundere personality flares at the weirdest times, but not usually when it came to the sexy stuff. She loved that about him though; how weird he was.

They eventually made it to the laser tag building, walking up to the counter to check-in.

"Zoldyck, 2 o'clock." Y/N said to the man behind the counter. He had short brown hair and wore the laser tag t-shirt that revealed a bit of his chubby frame.

"Ah, yes yes ma'am! Right away!" The man ran around the back, gathering the equipment for the two. Killua raised an eyebrow at how uncoordinated the man was, judging him for not preparing better. He looked around the room, focusing on anything else, but how long it was taking this guy to give them their guns and jerseys.

Killua looked down at his small girlfriend, relishing in how sexy she looked in her snug shirt that complimented her curves, and the little shorts that showed off her butt. He let go of Y/N's hand, slowly moving it behind her, resting it on her bottom. Her expression did not change, but she knew exactly what he was doing.

He switched his gaze back up to the man, who was still frantically running behind the counter.

"Killua," Y/N looked up at him. Killua hummed, still watching the man. She continued in a hushed voice, "why are you so horny today?" All he did in response was stare back at her, with a cat-like smile.

"Ah, here we are! All set! Have fun!" Y/N thanked the man, while they both grabbed the gear, prepared to enter the arena. 

They stood in front of the double doors that lead into the room as a small group of people crowded around them.

Killua collided his elbow into Y/N's side, nudging her, "are you ready to lose?"

"No way. You're going down, Zoldyck."

Killua scoffed at her threat. "You WISH! I'm gonna zap you like 'BOW,' and the like, 'BAM,' and you're never gonna see it coming." Y/N watched in amusement as Killua held up his gun, and demonstrated how he would beat her.

The time on the clock was 1:58, and they were in position, prepared to rush in. They both ignored the TVs that were explaining the rules, as they whispered little threats to each other.

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you." Y/N murmured. 

"Idiot, you don't stand a chance."

"I bet I can get more points than you, and on you alone."

"Is that a challenge?" Killua raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe it is." Y/N wasn't too confident in her shooting skills, especially against a trained assassin, but she found it amusing to rile him up.

"Alright smartass. First to 10 points, wins. No shooting other people, only each other." 

"Fine. But get ready to LOSE." Killua rolled his eyes with a 'tch,' rocking himself, ready to sprint as soon as he could.

"Okay, ready! To your positions!" The man from behind the counter pushed open the double doors, allowing the crowd to push through. The music blasted through the speakers, drowning out the rushing footsteps as people got into place.

There were many different obstacles around the arena, barely being lit up by the neon lights, which were strung around the walls and the barriers. The dim lights on the floor lit up just enough to see where you were stepping. Basically, it was DARK.

Y/N ran to the left side of the arena, while Killua ran to the right, guns in hand. They both looked up to the bright, giant scoreboard that hung from the wall, waiting for the timer to hit 0. 

_5..._

Y/N felt herself break out into a mixture of both nerves and excitement.

_4..._

She tried to come up with a quick strategy. She glanced around the room, looking for the best place to run to.

_3..._

Her eyes locked onto the slope to her right. _'Perfect. I'll have the higher ground on Killua. I could drop down-'_

_2..._

Y/N gripped her gun tightly, holding it to her chest, ready to charge.

_1..._

A loud beep erupted throughout the stadium, causing the troops to rush out into the arena. Y/N ran over to the slope, putting her plan into action. She ducked down at the top, hiding behind the lip that overlooked the opposite side of the course. Throwing her gun onto the wall, she peeked out to find Killua. She looked all over, but no sign of the silverette.

 _'Oh shit, I lost him already?'_ She was pulled out of her thoughts when a pathetic 'pew pew' noise blasted through her jersey's little speakers. Y/N looked down to see the lights flashing, then gazed up to see Killua standing above her with his gun pointed to her chest. 

"9 more points to go, I guess." Killua shrugged like it was no big deal.

Y/N grit her teeth in annoyance, feeling herself get more into the game now. "Okay, buddy. Lucky first shot."

"LUCKY FIRST SHOT? YOU DIDN'T EVEN SEE ME FOLLOW YOU UP HERE." Killua said, in a far too loud voice. Y/N shooed him off, "whatever, whatever. Back to the wall."

The two parted ways, restarting their personal match. As soon as Y/N touched her hand to the wall, she rushed to the left side this time, to sneak up behind Killua. She hid behind a large L-shaped wall, peeking out in search of her sneaky lover. He was nowhere in sight, which worried her. 

The pathetic 'pew pew' sound rang in her ears again, as her jersey flashed bright colors. "Ah, damn it, Killua." She looked around to find where her offender was but failed to see him. 

"Oi, up here." Killua was standing on top of the L-shaped wall, looking down onto his girlfriend. "You idiot, that's cheating! You can't jump on the walls!" 

"Says who?" 

"Says me." A tall lady who wore the laser tag uniform stood under Killua. "Get down from there kid, or we'll have to terminate your session early. Weren't you listening to the rules? NO climbing on the walls!" Y/N giggled as her boyfriend got yelled at.

"Eh, o-of course I was." Killua jumped down, gracefully landing on his toes, bowing down to the lady as an apology. She walked away, leaving Killua and Y/N.

Killua raised a brow as he looked over to his girlfriend, who was still smiling about him getting in trouble. "Y'know, you look pretty hot in a vest and gun." He put his hand up, pinning his girlfriend between his body and the wall. He leaned his head down to her level, blowing cool air in Y/N's ear, leaving a shiver down her spine. "Come on, Killua. Quit teasing." 

He hummed in response, leaving his head dangle, and began leaving soft kisses on her neck. The sound of gun's firing, loud music, and people running around drowned out the tension that was building up between the lovers. Y/N could feel herself heating up from the idea of doing something in a laser tag arena, but pulled herself out of it with a shot to Killua's vest. 

The lights went off on his jersey, distracting him enough so that Y/N could break away and run back to her side, continuing their personal match. "Hey, you hag." Killua yelled as he watched her run. 

Y/N turned back to smile at his comment. When she made it to her side, she lazily brushed her fingers against the wall and darted straight for the middle of the stadium, dodging the large obstacles that stood in her way. Y/N spread herself across a rock-shaped wall, looking out for the boy again. 

She let out a small yelp when she felt a hand squeeze her ass. She turned around to see no one there.

Just then, the 'pew pew' noise played through her speakers yet again, causing her to become physically agitated. Killua let out a chuckle as Y/N turned around and shot him a death glare. 

"Aw, what's wrong? Give up?"

"No, I'm just getting started." Y/N brought up her gun to return the shot. Killua looked down with wide eyes as his jersey flashed bright colors. "Hey, that was a loser's shot."

"Loser's shot still counts. 8 more to go now." Y/N tilted her head, challenging Killua. He accepted, getting in her face. Close enough to where he could feel her breath.

"Doesn't matter, I only have 7 points left, then I win." Killua looked down to Y/N's lips, biting his own from the thoughts he was having.

"Mhm. It's not over 'til it's over. Beat you to the wall." Y/N ran out from under him, racing back the way she came, touching her hand to her base, and crouching down next to it. Knowing how sneaky and fast Killua was, she figured he'd already made it to his side and was probably on his way back now.

Y/N looked around, still crouched next to the edge of the arena. She noticed a blur of white hair to her left attempt to hide behind a wall.

She was happy to finally get the jump on her boyfriend. _'I'll surprise him this time before_ _he even realizes I'm here_.' She crawled over to the opposite side of the wall, watching Killua as he peeked around the corner in search of her. 

Using her best ninja skills, Y/N tiptoed next to him, like a predator hunting its prey. Hands against the wall, inching little by little.

In one quick motion, Y/N quickly dropped her gun, turned to pounce onto Killua, pinning him to the wall, and reached one hand down to his manhood. She could hear his breath hitch from the erotic and sudden feeling.

Y/N grabbed his length, feeling it harden in his pants. Killua's eyes widened as he stared back into her orbs. She saw his eyes cloud with sudden lust, loving the feeling of her hand on his erection. "That's for grabbing me last time. And this-" the girl swooped down to grab her gun, shooting Killua right in the chest. "-is so I can win."

The girl smiled happily to herself, feeling satisfied, and ran off to hide. Killua froze in his spot, frozen in place from the intense emotions he was feeling. One thing became clear to him: this match just got a whole lot more interesting. 

The two went on with their battle, teasing one another as they continued to run around and shoot. Killua found himself having a harder time focusing on getting points as the tension between them built up with every hit. 

_"6 more points..."_ He'd whisper in her ear.

_"5..."_

_"4..."_

_"3..."_

_"2..."_

Y/N was having a hard time getting any more points on her slick boyfriend. The frustration grew inside of her, as she decided enough was enough. Distracting Killua with his own libido made it far more entertaining for the girl, and she decided that's exactly what she'd do. 

She ended up being able to knock off more and more points, as she'd whisper dirty things in Killua's ear after he'd shoot her, leaving him frozen with lust. 

Eventually, the scores were tied 1-1, with only a few minutes left on the clock. It didn't feel like a whole hour had passed, but with the sexual frustration the couple had felt, the time breezed by.

Y/N had her hand on the wall, constantly watching her back to make sure Killua couldn't score the last point. She lurked around the arena, avoiding the other people in the dark place.

 _"Where the hell could he_ _be...?_ " Y/N whispered to herself, peeking around corners, looking up and down. All of her focus went into winning this match, now that she had a chance. 

Y/N carefully stepped out from behind a wall, leaning against the border in an attempt to blend in. She felt her blood rush through her body, as her heartbeat raced in her chest. The acceleration pulsated up to her brain, making her feel like she was invincible. 

Her ears perked from the sound of nearby footsteps. Y/N ducked down, letting the owner of the steps run right past her. She stood back up, watching the guy gain distance on her, and quickly turned around to look for a better spot. Y/N's path was cut off when she was met face to face with her shaggy-haired boyfriend. He smirked, knowing this was the final battle. 

Killua reached down, grabbing Y/N's gun from her hands, and tossed it to the side, leaving her defenseless. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Killua walked closer and closer, forcing Y/N to step backward, eventually being forced into the corner. She felt small. Defeated. Like there was no more hope.

_He had won._

"Any last words?" Killua raised his gun to Y/N's chest, resting it on her breast. Her breath caught in her throat, as she eyed around the room looking for a way out. 

A sweat formed on her forehead. Her brain was malfunctioning, and her breathing picked up. What could she do? 

This was it. The long war had come to an end. The battle had been lost. Hopeless. Failure. Complete and utter _defeat._

"Killua...please...have mercy." Y/N sighed, leaning herself against the corner. "Not a chance. Say your prayers." Killua had his thumb on the trigger, ready to shoot and end their battle. 

Y/N squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for her defeat. In the split second she had, an idea popped in her brain. Y/N looked into Killua's eyes, grabbed his face and crashed her lips against his, dropping his gun in the process. The sudden impact caught him off-guard, but he accepted it gratefully. 

Killua lowered his hands down Y/N's waist, reaching behind her to lift her up. Their tongues danced in their mouths, sloppily colliding with one another. Killua pushed Y/N against the corner wall, squeezing her bottom, twirling her tongue with his. 

They ground their centers against the other in a rhythm, burning to the core. Killua moaned against Y/N's mouth, enjoying the sensations. 

The two were in a clear spot, if anyone had seen them, they would get kicked out or shot for sure. But that only added to the _thrill._

Y/N tangled her hands in Killua's messy hair, lightly tugging with every grind. She felt her body naturally bounce up and down against the corner wall, feeling Killua press himself into her.

He held her up with a single hand, along with the force of his body pushing her, and let his other hand slip up the girl's shorts, making it's way to her clothed womanhood.

They were numb to the world, living in nothing but the sensual atmosphere they had created. 

_"Killua..."_ Y/N breathed out against his lips, egging him on. He let his skillful fingers slip into the opening of her underwear, feeling her warm folds covered in fluid. This only turned him on more.

Y/N pulled her lips away, trying to catch a breath from the erotic actions. She lifted her head up, looking to the ceiling, allowing Killua to work on her neck. He went straight for her sweet spot, nibbling and sucking it, leaving tiny purple marks against her skin in the process. Y/N let out a cluster of moans, riding on the high she felt. 

Killua continued to move his finger around Y/N's clit, pressing and massaging it in a circular motion. He knew it drove Y/N crazy. He kept his face stuffed in the girl's neck, breathing heavily against it, continuing to rub the flat of his finger on her clit.

Taking another finger, he trailed it down towards her essence, circling the entrance, spreading the juices around. 

Y/N let out a gasp when she felt Killua plunge his finger inside of her, no hesitation, curling up the tip. She grabbed onto the back of Killua's shirt, gripping on as if her life depended on it.

She tried to hold back her moans, afraid to let anyone hear. She bottled them up the best she could, allowing them to escape as mere whimpers or breathless gasps. 

Killua felt his bulge rub against Y/N's thigh, grinding his body to it. He found his own pleasure in Y/N's pleasure, however, and put all of his focus into her. He added another finger, allowing them to pick up speed, submerging and emerging in his lover's flower, while the other worked its way around her bud.

Y/N's body pulsated, jolting every now and again as she felt herself building up so close towards the edge.

Killua kept up the rhythm, crashing his lips back onto Y/N's. She found herself having a hard time keeping her lips connected from all the air that left her lungs.

The feeling inside of her, like a volcano ready to erupt, or a shaken soda about to explode. Y/N could feel the rush of blood and hormones inside of her, racing to every part of her body. It was intense, too intense to keep up forever. The panting, the moaning, the movements of Killua's finger.

The tension, the speed, the thrill of public indecency.

The way Killua's eyes were glazed over from the lust, the way his hair flopped with every bounce, the feeling of his muscular body. Everything poured into Y/N, pushing her over.

Her body tensed up, clinging onto Killua, trying not to fall. He felt her inside walls maneuver around his finger, hugging it tightly, as liquid dripped out of her. Y/N's body trembled, beginning to relax her muscles from the high. Her lip quivered, feeling herself ease down, still panting for air.

Killua didn't break eye contact with Y/N as he slid his fingers out of her slit, bringing them up to his lips, sucking each one clean. He leaned forward to connect his lips with his lover's swollen ones, leaving a gentle kiss. After breaking away, Y/N slowly opened her eyes to see Killua kick up his gun from off the floor, and shooting her right in the chest. 

The 'pew pew' sound rumbled through the little speakers, leaving the vest lit up in an array of colors. Y/N watched her vest glow, signifying her loss. 

"I win," Killua smirked at the annoyed girl. Y/N slowly moved her gaze from her vest to Killua's face, eyeing him as if she were planning to kill him, and at that moment, she probably was.

Killua stuck his tongue out in a mocking way, before running off, Y/N following closely behind. "You damn jerk!" She yelled out, running as fast as she could. Killua turned a corner, quickly losing his lover. 

Y/N slowed down, looking around for Killua, who seemingly vanished into thin air. As she searched the room, she came to realize the crowd of people was gone, leaving her and Killua behind. _'Damn, I didn't even hear the timer go off...'_

She felt a hand squeeze her bottom, forcing her to turn around, coming face to face with her white-haired boyfriend, yet again. Killua rested his forehead against Y/N's, but turned his gaze towards the figure that was walking up to them. _"AHEM!"_

Y/N and Killua looked up to the figure, who wore a laser tag uniform. It was the lady from earlier. "Yeah, I'm gonna need you guys to leave now, and probably never come back."

"What? Why?" Y/N raised her eyebrows, acting all innocent. 

The figure pointed up to the ceiling, revealing the hanging cameras that pointed in all directions. 

Oh, _sh*t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you, Sky ;) I love kinky Killua. Also, I found this prompt that fit the story, it was like "kinky stuff in the corner, then shoot the other person and run." 
> 
> Bro, I had to rewrite this one-shot like, 3 times. (ಥ﹏ಥ) I'm not sure why it took so long, but I hope it came out okay. I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO END IT EITHER. (´ ∀ ` *)
> 
> But anyways.  
> If you guys want SUPER FREAKING GOOD KILLUA STORIES go read Star_No_Name's books, Assassin In Love and ‹⟨ƒ˶♡⌓♡˶ϲҡ γου⟩›. I'm literally in love with Sky's writing.


	15. Main 4 ⇛ Slow Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your S/O (or crush) slow dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »Fluff

**Gon Freecs:**

  * Blooms - Bonus Track by The Paper Kites



_When the evening pulls the sun down,_   
_And the day is almost through,_   
_Oh, the whole world it is sleeping,_

_But my world is you_

It was a quiet night, and Gon had invited you on a walk. You both went into the woods on Whale Island, hand in hand. Halfway in, Gon says he has a surprise for you and began leading you up a small hill. You followed him to an opening in the woods on top of a cliff that overlooked the forest.

To your surprise, Gon had set up a campfire and surrounded the opening with small candles. He led you to the middle of the lit-up circle, playing "Blooms" on his phone, then set it down on the ground.

_In the morning when I wake_   
_And the sun is coming through,_   
_Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,_   
_And you fill my head with you_

He held out his hand with a shy smile spread across his face, asking you to dance. You gratefully accepted, feeling a blush crawl on your cheeks as he pulled you in. Gon held your waist with one hand, and your hand in the other. 

You both swayed off-beat, giggling to yourselves from the innocent act of love. You looked into each other's eyes, chuckling every time you stepped on one another's foot. 

The fire crackled in the background, adding to the romantic atmosphere.

Gon held you close in a loving hold, as you both danced the night away. 

_Can I be close to you?_

**Killua Zoldyck:**

  * The Only Exception by Paramore



_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_   
_And up until now_   
_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_   
_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But, you are, the only exception_

You and Killua swung on some swings at a park, listening to music, talking about life. You had just come back from skateboarding and pizza and decided to chill at an empty playground.

The night sky filled up with stars, shining their light onto you and Killua. The atmosphere felt suffocating to you, for you had felt yourself falling for Killua over the years you've known each other. But your fear of abandonment and being unloved hindered you from acting on it.

Your phone played a mix of songs while you and Killua swung, just enough to where your feet don't leave the ground. Killua listened to you attentively, as you talked about your life goals. He loved the way your face glows up when you talk about your dreams.

Killua knew you better than anyone. He knew the way you thought, he knew what made you happy, sad, scared. He knew you better than you knew yourself.

You looked to Killua, seeing his serious expression as he gave you all of his attention. Shying away from talking so much, you smiled at him, turning away, and wrapped up your sentence. Just as you finished talking, 'The Only Exception' began to play through your phone's speaker.

You brought your gaze back up to Killua, hearing him shuffle off the swing. You watched as he looked into your eyes and walked in front of you, intently.

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist, but darlin'_

_You are, the only exception_

Killua extended his hand out to you, stuffing the other in his pocket. He gave you a crooked smirk, watching your eyes light up in the realization of what he was doing. His orbs softened matching yours, grabbing your hand as you lifted yourself from the swing.

He took his other appendage out of his pocket and placed his hands onto your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck to match his movements, not breaking eye contact.

He held your small frame close to his body, pretending he wasn't a nervous wreck. Although, he couldn't hide the slight sweatiness of his palms.

You watched his half-lidded eyes sparkle, as you both swayed to the song. Killua felt himself break out into an uncontrollable smile, knowing this was completely out of his character. But he didn't care. All that mattered to him right now, was you. 

You both closed your eyes in unison as Killua leaned forward to rest his forehead against yours. Basking in the ambiance, you felt your tummy fill up with butterflies. You held your arms around Killua's neck a little tighter, loving the feeling of his body against yours.

It seemed that all of your fears and cares had left your body, leaving behind pure feelings of love and hope. You smiled to yourself, feeling overjoyed, allowing your body to naturally sway with Killua's.

For the first time in a long time, you allowed yourself to feel. Feel alive. Loved. Wanted. 

You felt genuinely happy. 

_And I'm on my way to believing_   
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

**Kurapika:**

  * Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran



_So honey now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

You and Kurapika had been good friends ever since Melody introduced you. His affection for you has only grown, and since you agreed to help him find his bretheren's eyes, you spent a lot of time together.

It was a nice Autumn day. You and Kurapika had been staying in a village following a lead you had on a pair of eyes. The village people seemed to be setting up for something important, though you weren't sure what it was.

Nightfall had begun, while you and Kurapika enjoyed a nice meal in a local restaurant. Finishing up, you guys walked outside only to be met with bright lights.

The village had been decked out in yellow and orange decorations, lights strung all around, banners with a moon symbol hanging all over. It was a moon festival.

Pleasantly surprised, you pulled Kurapika's hand out to the center of the festival, where crowds were gathers, dancing hand in hand. 

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_   
_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

Everyone circled around, jumping to the happy music. It seemed that all the townspeople knew a special festival dance, but you tried your best to follow along. 

Kurapika stepped out of the circle to watch you jump around, smiling to himself at how happy you looked. The song came to an end, and all the villagers clapped, walking out of the circle, leaving only the couples. 

A figure stepped onto a wooden cart, playing 'Thinking Out Loud' on the flute. You swayed by yourself while the couples danced around you.

Kurapika looked at you with admiration in his eyes, as he stepped out into the circle. He held his hand out, allowing you to grab it and pull him in. He held onto your waist in one hand, holding your hand in the other, joining you in the sweet dance. 

"You know this song?" You asked him. He nodded his head, humming along to the pretty tune. 

The townspeople watched you guys dance, filling the plaza with 'oohs' and 'awws' whenever Kurapika twirled you around.

The crowd of people cheered for you as the song came to an end, and the mysterious flute player disappearing completely.

Kurapika smiled down at you, ending the dance in a romantic dip. 

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_   
_And we found love right where we are_

**Leorio Paladiknight:**

  * Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli



_You're just too good to be true_   
_Can't take my eyes off of you_   
_You'd be like heaven to touch_   
_I wanna hold you so much_   
_At long last, love has arrived_   
_And I thank God I'm alive_

  
_You're just too good to be true_   
_Can't take my eyes off you_

It was a nice, warm night, the moon shining brightly, peaking its light through the windows. You and Leorio were finishing up a romantic spaghetti night, homemade, of course. 

He had prepared a candlelit Italian meal, only leaving a small mess in the kitchen. Laughing together as you slurp up your noodles, Leorio dabs his chin with the napkin, and excuses himself.

You watch with curious eyes as he walks over to a vintage record player, lowering the stylus. The song 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' began to play. 

Leorio swooped over, grabbing your hands, and pulled you in. You giggled as he danced with you, energetically. He held both of your hands, pushing them in and out, dancing around the room. 

_Pardon the way that I stare_   
_There's nothin' else to compare_   
_The sight of you leaves me weak_   
_There are no words left to speak_

Leorio slows down his moves to the mellow beat, then speeds up when it picks up. He shimmied you around, holding you close, and spinning you around. 

He spun you around to face the other direction, holding your back to his body, quietly whispering the song in your ears. You melted in his touch, with your arms crossed over your chest.

_"I love you, baby_   
_And if it's quite alright_   
_I need you, baby"_

You giggled to his goofy singing, falling more and more in love with him.

_Now that I've found you, stay_   
_And let me love you, baby_   
_Let me love you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to so many songs to find the right vibes for each one. If you haven't heard Blooms, I suggest you listen to their Woodland EP. It's so mystical and soothing, I love it. Thanks, Gon ;)


	16. Main 4 ⇛ What They Say When They Talk About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does S/O say when they talk about you? Good things, I hOpe.
> 
> (Some are written more towards a crush, and some are more towards a relationship. I'm a dummy and didn't think it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »None ;)

**Gon Freecs:**

  * "She's my best friend in the whole world!"
  * "She always makes me smile, even when I'm down."
  * "She's like my other half. I feel complete when she's with me."
  * "I love Y/N. I don't think I could ever stop."
  * "She gives the best hugs!"
  * "We always have fun when we're together!" (wink wonk)



**Killua Zoldyck:**

  * "She's pretty, but she can be a real idiot sometimes."
  * "She's lucky to have me."
  * "She's a little shorty."
  * "She's alright."
  * "Yeah, she's cool, I guess."
  * "Huh? I-It's not like I love her or anything!"



**Kurapika:**

  * "She has a heart of gold."
  * "She's very loyal."
  * "She loves me for me...I appreciate that about her."
  * "She lights up my life."
  * "I love the twinkle in her smile."
  * "Her voice is very soothing."



**Leorio Paladiknight:**

  * "I can see myself settling down with her."
  * "I'm real proud of who she's becoming..."
  * "She's got big ti-HEART. She has a big heart."
  * "She's so strong."
  * "She's such a good cook. I taught her everything I know!"
  * "Okay, okay. She taught me how to cook, alright?"




	17. Hormonal Tendencies (Killua X Pregnant!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant Y/N has to deal with being horny and sensitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »Lemon (lol)  
> »Cursing (like, once)

Y/N sat on the chaise, watching a movie while she waited for Killua to come home. She spent about 30 minutes figuring out what to watch but decided on Titanic.

With a hand on her belly, feeling her baby bump, she fantasized about her little family with Killua. It was a dream come true for them. 

The movie played in the background as her mind wandered to all sorts of places. She thought back to when she first told Killua she was pregnant, and how he didn't believe her at first, but when she showed him the test, he jumped on the couch from how excited he was.

She remembered the night they conceived. How Killua kissed her forehead, telling her how much he loved her. They had been married for about two years at the time. The honeymoon phase drove the two wild; until Y/N found out she was pregnant, that is. It was hard making love nowadays. 

Y/N felt a tear build up in her eyes from her memories. It hurt to think about her insecurities, how she couldn't feel beautiful and loved. She had a hard time feeling wanted; having gone a few weeks without sex didn't help at all. 

Y/N felt her belly jump up in the spot she had her hand on. Looking down, shocked that her baby had the audacity to kick her hand away. ' _Maybe she knows I'm just being sensitive...'_ Y/N thought to herself. 

She went back to reminiscing on easier times, where she didn't have to worry about weight change, or the bladder control, or the back pain. Pregnancy was hard, and Y/N's pregnancy was no exception. She was already sensitive and short-tempered before the baby, but now? Forget it. 

One of the worst parts was how brutal her conscious was to her. Blowing up every little disagreement, overthinking everything, obsessing over minor things. She had practically convinced herself she was unloveable as a pregnant woman.

_'I bet Killua's working more cause he doesn't want to deal with me and my horniness.'_

_'Killua comes home at the worst times because he doesn't want to be around me.'_

_'He probably doesn't want to touch me because I'm big now.'_

_'Killua probably doesn't even love me anymore...'_

She tore herself apart in her own mind. Her hormones were wack and clouded all common sense. She stifled a small sob, trying not to let the dam burst from her irrational thoughts.

Y/N turned her head towards the front door when she heard a clanging noise. She watched her white-haired husband enter her sight with a grocery bag in his hand, just getting back from work and grocery shopping.

"Yo. I'm home." Killua gave a little wave, shutting the door behind him, and setting the bags down on the counter. He made his way over to his wife, who had tears streaking her cheeks. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"Killua, do you still love me?" She sniffled, letting the mucus drip out of her nose. 

"Huh? I-Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Killua was taken aback by the question. He knelt down in front of the girl, holding her hand, confused as to where this was coming from.

"Because I'm fat, and all I've been doing is lay on the couch, being fat."

Killua let out a small chuckle, sitting next to his crying wife, holding her close. "Well, you're also pregnant, silly."

"Yeah, and it sucks." Y/N crossed her arms. "I bet it does. But it's okay now. I brought home chocolate, and we can just watch movies all night. Would that be okay?"

"I've been watching movies all day, didn't you just hear me? I don't want to just keep watching tv." 

"I-Okay, then how about we sit at the table, and I'll make you a cup of tea?" Killua tried his best not to offend his overly sensitive wife. 

"No, fine. We can watch movies, I didn't finish Titanic yet."

"Titanic? Of all movies, you're watching Titanic? Yeesh, good thing I'm home. You can actually watch QUALITY movies now." Killua stood up, walking to the kitchen to get himself a drink. "Want anything?" He gestured to the kitchen.

"I can get it myself." Y/N huffed, struggling to get off of the couch with her bump in the way. _'Okay, MOMENTUM.'_ She thought. One big swing, she stood up on her feet, making her way to the kitchen.

"You look very beautiful, y'know." Killua watched his wife trudge behind the counter.

"I don't feel very beautiful." She frowned, leaning on the surface to reach for the liquid she'd been craving.

"Well, how can I make you feel beautiful?" Y/N turned around to face her husband. She'd been waiting for this moment. "You could bang me." Y/N kept a straight face with a hand on her hip.

Killua let out a sigh with a shy smile, "It must be difficult being so pregnant and horny, and I'm sure with all the missions I've had to go on, you've probably been very lonely...I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He stepped forward, gently holding his wife's waist. He had a special weekend planned for the two of them, in order to make up for the time lost.

Killua knew it had been a little while since they were last intimate. But his wife had been in so much pain the past few weeks from how far along she was, he felt he didn't want to risk hurting her.

He tried to ignore his worries, and pleasure her as much as he could in other ways, but nothing seemed to satisfy like the connection of being intimate. So, he planned a small getaway for over the weekend.

It didn't help that Killua had been working at strange times too, due to the Hunter Association being swamped. Trying his best to save up so he could provide for his new family, but also having to balance being there for his wife, it had been a little stressful for him. 

Y/N's tone raised slightly, "can you just fuck me, please?"

"Woah, woah, woah, not so aggressive. The baby can hear you." Killua waved his hands, setting them down on his wife's belly. He leaned forward to plant a soft kiss to her lips, pulling away to leave her craving more.

"Killua, please." She breathed, feeling desperate. She knew he wasn't doing this on purpose, but her hormones took over her logical side.

"I promise. Work is lightening up soon, so I'll be home more often, and at better times." Killua held Y/N's waist, lovingly, staring into her eyes and focusing on the pure desire that glazed her orbs.

Y/N felt her sassy side come out as she pulled away with an eye roll, and turned to the counter to pour herself a drink. Killua went back to his own drink, not noticing the glass of alcohol his wife had poured.

Killua glanced over, not realizing at first, then did a double-take with worried eyes. "Hey!" He quickly leaned over to take the glass away. "No alcohol, it's not good for the baby."

"No sex is not good for me either, Killua."

"Y/N, I said I promise I'll make it up to you, I'm not-NOT having sex with you on purpose."

"Yeah, but you never make time for me anymore." Y/N's hormonal mind tossed all logic out the window. Her desires and her own feelings took over.

"Baby, you know work has been hectic lately. By the time I've been getting home, you're usually asleep."

"Then wake me up." 

"But you'd be grouchy."

"Forget it. You won't touch me, you won't let me drink, just leave me alone forever then." Y/N waddled out of the kitchen with a hand on her belly, making her way to the bedroom, where she shut the door.

Killua stood in the same spot he was in with sad eyes. He knew it was her pregnancy brain talking, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

His 'let-me-make-it-up-to-you' plans felt spoiled. Killua took a moment to think, and perked up when he thought of the perfect idea. He took a deep breath, then walked to the bathroom to prepare his 'plan B' surprise.

About 30 minutes pass by, and Y/N finally walks out of the bedroom, feeling more calm from before. She wobbled around the house in search for her husband. 

She turned her head as she searched room to room, unable to find her beloved. Her mind went to the worst possibility, and in hopes she were wrong, she called out. "Killu? Did...did you leave?"

"No, I'm in here." Y/N heard his voice ring through the bathroom door. Relieved, she put her ear up to the wood, listening for any noise. She met the door with her knuckle, knocking ever so lightly. "Killua? What're you doing?"

"Give me a second, I'm almost done." Y/N scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Done? Done what?" She grew suspicious. Y/N eyed the doorknob, tempted to barge in. She slowly raised her hand and grabbed onto the knob, twisting it as quietly as she could.

"Almost done." She heard her husband say, with a bit of rustling. In one quick motion, Y/N swung open the door, revealing their wide bathroom glowing with candles surrounding their rustic bathtub. The scent of lavender wafted through the air, filling Y/N's nose in delight. The tub was filled with clear water, topped with rose petals that floated around the brim. 

The room was dark. The candles were the only source of light. They sparkled in the water, bouncing off of the surface, making the scene look even more magical. They lit up Killua's features, causing Y/N's heart to flutter.

Y/N was stunned. She tried to form words, an apology at the very least for assuming the worst of him, but she couldn't bring herself to mouth it. 

"I just finished putting the petals in." Killua stood up from his kneeling position, locking eyes with his wife. "Are you ready?' He wrapped his arms around her body, leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead. Y/N nodded in response to his question, letting a small gasp escape her lips when Killua kissed her ear, leaving more kisses down her neck.

She felt as if she hadn't been touched in so long. It felt euphoric. As if all of the waiting she did was worth it. 

Y/N didn't say anything. She couldn't. She hung her head back, enjoying all the sensations she was receiving. Killua took the opportunity to kiss down to her collarbone, nibbling slightly at the skin. He moved one of his hands up to Y/N's shirt, tugging down at the collar to reveal more skin. 

Killua kissed down to the top of Y/N's left breast. She leaned herself more into his lips from how sensitive she was. He pulled away, grabbing onto the bottom of Y/N's flowy maternity shirt, pulling it over her head, and throwing it on the floor. He then grabbed the band of Y/N's loose sweatpants, along with her underwear, stretching them out, and slowly pulling them down her ankles. 

He brought his lips back to Y/N's, connecting them with a little more aggression. Y/N let Killua take over, threading her fingers through his soft, white hair, tugging at every little nibble he left on her bottom lip.

Killua swiped his tongue across his wife's lips, causing her to open up, allowing them to connect deeper, moving their mouths in sync with one another. 

It had felt like the first time they kissed. Sparks flowing through their lips, numbing them to the feeling. 

Killua slowly pulled away, leaving a spit strand thin out the further away he got. He held Y/N's hands, guiding her to the bath, taking off his own clothes in the process. Killua turned his wife around, moving her hair out of the way to unclasp her bra, letting it fall right off her chest. 

Y/N stood completely naked in front of her husband. Vulnerable. Tingling. Radiating pure desire. She had felt like a virgin, and this had been the first time she's ever been touched.

The silverette stepped into the bath, feeling the warmth of the water coat his leg, holding Y/N's hands as she stepped in after him. 

Killua sat down with his back against the wall of the tub, leaning against it to make room for his pregnant lover. She sat with her back against his torso, grazing her bottom against his hardened member. He leaned forward, kissing her shoulder while his hands caressed her sides.

He brought his lips up to his wife's ears and whispered, "sit up."

Y/N leaned her head back onto Killua's shoulder as she arched her back, lifting her bottom up to align it with Killua's manhood. She slowly sat back down, feeling him tense up from how tight the space was.

Her breath hitched in her throat, filling her insides with Killua's full length. She had felt full, like a pleasurable force.

Y/N let out a breathy moan as Killua slowly began to thrust upwards, holding onto her hips to catch each bounce. He stuffed his face in her neck while their bodies rubbed against each other with each movement. Killua continued to slowly thrust up as he leaned over to grab a soapy aloof, running it over Y/N's bareback.

Her head moved in unison with the loofa, adding to the erotic scene. She wanted to speed things up, hating the feeling of her untied knot. 

Y/N looked over to see Killua set the scrub down, and relaxed herself, feeling Killua's big hands crawl to her front, holding her baby bump. He leaned down once again to connect his lips to his wife's skin. This time, with more force. He lightly sucked and nipped at the sensitive areas, leaving little marks behind. 

She felt her folds force out immense liquid, mixing into the now foggy water, signifying her enjoyment. Killua moved one of his hands down to her legs, spreading them apart to have more access to Y/N's flower, feeling around the edge, toying with the entrance. He began to bump up her body faster, feeling his shaft fluctuate with every pump. 

Killua slid his middle finger and ring finger into Y/N's core, folding them upwards, rubbing her blossom in sync with his thrusts. 

Y/N opened her mouth to moan, still hanging the back of her head on Killua's shoulder, but no sound was able to come out. Instead, her breath hissed through her throat, stifling any audible noises. 

"Killua..." She managed to whisper, feeling her body jolt from how slow they were going, "g-go faster..."

Killua listened to her command, rubbing his face up the girl's neck towards her ear, panting in her canals. He lifted his hips up with every thrust, still holding onto her waist to set her back down gently. It drove Y/N crazy.

Her belly floated above the water when she lifted up, feeling the cold air hit her surface, but once she was set down again, she felt the warmth of the water hug her tummy like a hug. It made a small splashing noise from the impact.

Killua twitched his fingers faster, curling in and out of her mold. Y/N felt herself building up, already prepared to let loose. Her pregnancy hormones made it easier to reach climax and added to the sensitivity her body felt to Killua's touch. 

He kept his speed up, warming her up to the touch, building the flow inside of her until she couldn't hold it anymore. 

"Killua...!" Her lower body thrashed back and forth, arching itself into her husband's body, pumping blood through her veins, pounding at every outlet. Her chest raised above her belly, panting for a breath while her body expelled the tension in her muscles. 

Y/N's core fluctuated around Killua's fingers, gushing out warm juices between her legs. Killua continued to thrust himself into her, letting her feel everything.

He felt her body relax back down onto his erection, still holding her close in a backward hug. He held onto her body tightly, Y/N holding onto her husband's arms, loving his touch. She bounced herself on him the best she could, letting him reach his high.

Killua's body tensed up as Y/N attempted to lighten herself, letting him stretch out as much as he could, expelling his seed somewhat into her. His breath fawned out onto Y/N's skin, heating up the area as his body pumped out the intensity.

When Killua felt himself relax, he took a deep breath of the steamy air, filling his lungs with the moist fog that clouded the area.

"That felt amazing..." Y/N breathed out, still panting from their PG-13 actions. "Yeah. I told you I'd make it up to you." Killua smirked, still hugging his wife from behind.

"I don't know, I think I'm gonna need a few more rounds to fully make up for it." Y/N scrunched her eyebrows, challenging her man. This night just got a whole lot more interesting.

"Yes ma'am." Killua rested his hands on top of Y/N's baby bump, feeling it maneuver around as their little plant kicked in delight.

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending:  
> and so they banged the night away :)
> 
> I didn't realize how difficult it would be to write this xD  
> Connecting the argument to the lemon literally took me like, 4 days to figure out. I'm SO sorry it took so long! I feel like it's super rushed, but for some reason, I couldn't think of anything to write. THE ENDING IS SO WACK I FOUND IT SO FUNNY.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!


	18. Main 4 ⇛ Introducing S/O To Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➤Requested
> 
> How the main 4 introduces their S/O to their friends, and how they react

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »Fluff

**Gon Freecs:**

  * "They're gonna LOVE you!"
  * He is very enthusiastic when introducing you
  * Explains all the reasons why he likes you
  * Tells the story of how you met in under 5 minutes
  * Cares a lot about Killua's opinion on you
  * "This is Y/N! Isn't she pretty?!"
  * "She's the girl I've been telling you about!"
  * Holds your hand afterward



_Killua:_

  * _Didn't smile at first_
  * _Eventually gave you a small smile_
  * _"Yo."_
  * _Was only a little jealous_
  * _Had a whole mental episode about feeling replaced, but eventually realized he was proud of Gon for getting a girlfriend and is happy that they can be best friends and still have other people in their lives_
  * _Pats Gon on the back saying, "nice."_



_Kurapika:_

  * _Smiles at Gon, and admires how cute you two are_
  * _Gives a small wave_
  * _"It's nice to meet you!"_
  * _Is proud of Gon, like a mother_
  * _Lets out a little giggle as he watches you and Gon play around_



_Leorio:_

  * _Constantly congratulating Gon_
  * _Shakes your hand with two hands_
  * _"It's great to meet chya! You guys seem perfect for each other!"_
  * _Keeps calling you guys cute_
  * _He is SO PROUD of Gon_
  * _Admires the way you and Gon interact_
  * _Tells you noble stories of Gon_
  * _Hypes Gon up_



**Killua Zoldyck:**

  * "Don't be nervous. My friends are cool."
  * Introduces you with his hands in his pockets
  * Looks at you with a smile as you greet everyone
  * "Y/N, this is Gon."
  * "Oh, and that's...Kurapika, and that's Leorio."
  * Blushes when everyone starts embarrassing him
  * Looks away with a slightly red face
  * Tells everyone to shut up
  * Kisses your forehead as a reward for putting up with them when the others aren't looking



_Gon:_

  * _Gives you a big hug_
  * _Steps away and bows_
  * _Gives you a big, toothy smile_
  * _"I've heard so much about you! It's nice to finally meet you in person!"_
  * _Thinks you and Killua look really good together_
  * _Is proud of Killua_
  * _Goes on and on about how amazing Killua is, and how good of a couple you are_
  * _Tells you many embarrassing stories of Killua_



_Kurapika:_

  * _Smiles at you_
  * _Shakes your hand like a gentleman_
  * _"It's a pleasure!"_
  * _Thinks it's weird that Killua has a girlfriend, but is still proud of him_
  * _Admires how gentle Killua is with you_
  * _Laughs to himself when Killua calls you an idiot_



_Leorio:_

  * _Waggles his eyebrows at Killua_
  * _Big, goofy grin_
  * _Shakes your hand aggressively_
  * _"Who'd have thought Killua could score such a babe?"_
  * _"Seriously, I didn't know you had it in ya!"_
  * _"Ow! Why'd you hit me?! I was just complimenting your girl..."_
  * _Joins Gon in embarrassing Killua_



**Kurapika:**

  * "It'll be okay. They'll love you."
  * Kisses you on the head before you meet his friends
  * Calmy introduces you
  * "This is Y/N..."
  * Watches as everyone's face lights up
  * Stares at you, smiling, as you Leorio, Gon, and Killua interact
  * Holds your hand as you all talk
  * Constantly switches his gaze from you to his friends



_Gon:_

  * _Gives you a small handshake while smiling at you_
  * _"It's very nice to meet you! You're very pretty!"_
  * _Smiles at Kurapika_
  * _Is very happy he found someone he cares about_
  * _Tells you tons of stories about Kurapika taking the Hunter Exam, and fighting the Phantom Troupe_



_Killua:_

  * Eyes you, but tries his best to be nice
  * "Eh, it's nice to meet you."
  * Puts his hands behind his head
  * Blushes when you tell him he's cuter in person than how Kurapika described
  * "Cut it out!"



_Leorio:_

  * "How much did he pay you to be his girlfriend, hm?"
  * Gives Kurapika a suggestive look
  * "In all seriousness, it's nice to meet you! Kurapika's told us so much about you.
  * Rubs his neck, slightly flustered
  * Gets over himself and tells you funny stories about Kurapika



**Leorio Paladiknight:**

  * Hypes you up before introducing you
  * Introduces you with an arm around your shoulder
  * Wide, goofy grin as he watches everyone greet you
  * "This is Y/N, my other half."
  * Kisses your temple after introducing you
  * Smiles at everyone as they greet you



_Gon:_

  * _Closes his eyes with a wide smile_
  * _"I'm Gon! It's nice to meet you!"_
  * _Thinks you're really pretty_
  * _Gon knows Leorio's very compassionate and thinks you guys make a cute couple_
  * _Talks to you about when he and Leorio first met_



_Killua:_

  * _Looks you dead in the eyes_
  * _Squints as he checks to see if you're blind or not_
  * _"Are you feeling okay?"_
  * _"What? You're dating him WILLINGLY?"_
  * _Keeps his hands in his pockets_
  * _Shrugs when you explain why you like Leorio_



_Kurapika:_

  * _Is still in shock that Leorio has a girlfriend_
  * _Gives a shy smile when Leorio introduces you_
  * _"I am called Kurapika. The pleasure is mine."_
  * _Whacks Killua for insulting you, but agreed_
  * _Thinks you have a weird taste in men_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the one-shot requests are still being written. I'm really sorry it's taking so long! But here's a headcanon request I just finished up. Also, I might mass post sometime soon, just cause I'm a little backed up. I hate when my Wattpad/Archive is dry, so I don't want yours to be!


	19. Main 4 ⇛ You Catch Them Masturbating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➤Requested
> 
> What would happen if you walked in on the main 4 masturbating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »NSFW ;)
> 
> (Honestly, I'm not sure how I would've avoided NSFW, so here you go ;)) )
> 
> I am alive ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

**Gon Freecs:**

  * Gon got horny when you kissed his cheek and squeezed his thigh
  * You left to go take a shower, leaving Gon alone in the bedroom
  * He jerked himself off to a bikini photo of you from your last trip
  * He didn't hear the shower going off, and you walked in on him
  * You could see his concentrated expression while he licked his lips
  * You watched him rub himself at a slow pace
  * He screamed really high-pitched and shot up from laying down when he realized you were there
  * His face broke out into 20 different shades of red
  * You could SEE the steam rolling out of his ears
  * "I-I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come out of the shower..."
  * His hands cupped his boner, and he closed his legs together in an attempt to hide himself



**Killua Zoldyck:**

  * Killua woke up really horny
  * You had left to go grocery shopping, leaving Killua home alone
  * He jerked himself off on the couch, thinking about all the dirty things he wanted to do to you
  * He didn't realize you had come home already
  * You heard him grunting, and throw his head back
  * You saw his elbow move back and forth, switching from a slow pace to a faster pace
  * He gasped a curse and twisted himself around with his pants down to his ankles
  * He covered himself up with his hands, slightly embarrassed
  * "It's not like I was thinking about you during it."
  * He then invited you to finish him off



**Kurapika:**

  * Accidentally saw you changing
  * You had gone to the bedroom to finish getting ready for the day
  * Kurapika went to the bathroom to jerk himself off
  * He didn't hear you walk in, looking for your brush
  * You saw him staring at the toilet in a blank look, rubbing himself at a moderate pace
  * He looked up at you, realizing you were there, with a slightly open mouth, and wide eyes
  * You stared at each other with red faces
  * He stopped immediately to yank his pants up, hiding his erection
  * "M-My apologies..." or "I'm sorry you had to see that."
  * He stood up straight and bowed, averting your gaze



**Leorio Paladiknight:**

  * Is literally horny all the time
  * You were in the kitchen making yourself food
  * Leorio jerked himself off, sitting on the edge of the bed, thinking about you naked
  * He heard you walk in but wasn't paying attention
  * You watched him rub himself very aggressively, while talked to himself 
  * "Yeah, you like that, don't ya? Oh yeah..."
  * You stood in the doorway, staring at him with a somewhat concerned expression
  * He grabbed tissues, ready to cum
  * He looked at you with wide eyes, realizing you were there, and let out a high-pitched scream
  * He literally came into his hand as he screamed, startled at your presence 
  * "Did you enjoy the show at least...?"



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have NOT been doing good with writing lately, I am so sorry. 
> 
> Also, I wrote these in bullet points, because I'm having such a hard time brainstorming plots and putting everything together, plus being sick on top of that, it's been a lil rough. 
> 
> But I didn't want to leave everything so completely dry, so I did this one real quick (slight pun intended?) I hope it was good enough, heh. If you want me to write actual short stories for each headcanon, I can do that. 
> 
> I've been reading so many Killua fanfics, but I've been having such a difficult time with my own. If anyone wants to help me piece stories together, and brainstorm, lemme know ;)) I'm definitely open-minded, and I'm pretty backed up on drafts. (Seriously, I have like 10 drafts.)
> 
> This note is ultra mega long. But adding to this whole "hello-I'm-alive-here's-why-I've-been-inactive" thing, I kind of want to do another headcannon to add onto this one, like HOW the main 4 masturbate. As in, do they moan, do they jolt around, stuff like that. (That was kind of weird to write, but here we are anyway.)
> 
> ANYHOOOO, thank you for reading! If anyone's toooo OOC, let me know! Hope you enjoyed, ya lil rascals.


	20. Main 4 ⇛ Dating a Musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➤Requested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »none ;)

**Gon Freecs:**

  * Sways his body with his hands in his lap while you play
  * Falls asleep to your music all the time
  * Loves when you play, especially when you're sitting by the lake
  * Constantly complimenting your music
  * Always smiles when you play
  * "That's very pretty! You did great, Y/N!"
  * Encourages you all the time
  * Asks you to teach him how to play instruments
  * Gives his full support in everything you do



**Killua Zoldyck:**

  * Lays his head on your lap with his eyes closed while you play
  * Sometimes falls asleep
  * Watches you and smiles as you play, but when you look back at him, he looks away
  * Slightly blushes when you play something impressive
  * Loves when you play, but pretends he doesn't care
  * He was really impressed when he found out you were a musician but acted like it was annoying
  * "That was good, or whatever. Nice job."
  * "Ow! Quit punching me! I said it was good!"
  * "Okay, fine. You played really well. Happy?"
  * Now that you play all the time, it makes him love you even more, but he'd never admit that
  * Supports you 1000%



**Kurapika:**

  * Could listen to you play for hours
  * Reads about music and instruments so you could converse about it
  * Lays his head on your lap while you play
  * Closes his eyes to listen
  * Usually pets your head afterward
  * "Great job." 
  * Kisses your head after you finish playing
  * Fully supports you in everything you do with your music (Concerts, videos, etc.)
  * Loves to hear you talk about your love for music 



**Leorio Paladiknight:**

  * Likes when you play, but likes it even more when you give him attention
  * Watches you with his head in his hand, humming along to your songs
  * "Wow, you're actually really good!"
  * Took a little while to get used to you playing music all the time, but now loves it
  * Dances while you play
  * Kisses your head when you finish playing
  * "You're getting better and better." 
  * Asks you to teach him how to play an instrument
  * Gets frustrated too easily, then decides to let you be the only music player in the relationship



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request was for Kurapika only, so I just wrote it out for the rest of the clan, just cause I didn't want to have a single headcanon. I hope you don't mind!
> 
> I whipped this one up tonight. Maybe I'll put out all the headcanon requests before the one-shots, cause the one-shots are what I'm having a difficult time with. Let me know your thoughts!


	21. Dream Teaser (Killua X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➤Requested
> 
> Y/N decides to tease Killua all day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »Lemon  
> »Cursing  
> (I don't normally curse, that's why I put these warnings. Only in my writing :0))

_"Killua...faster..."_

_"Harder..."_

_"Killua..."_

_Killua's breath escaped him as he panted for air, pounding rhythmically into his soulmate, one deep thrust after another. Y/N's hands were jumbled in her lover's bed head, yanking the hair in response to the euphoria. Her legs were wrapped around Killua's toned torso, flexing every now and again with his body in between them._

_Y/N's neck extended backward, opening her chords for the loud moans that rippled through the room. She was no shame letting everyone know just how good Killua was making her feel._

_"Kil, ah...I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum..." Their bodies moved in sync, jolting every so often. Killua's groans signaled to Y/N that he was near his end, too. The entire room filled with the beautiful sounds of sexual pleasure. The breathy moans, the creaking of the bed, the sound of skin friction. Everything built up for their grande finale. The long-awaited for climax that the two felt they so desperately needed._

_As Y/N felt her build-up begin to release, she brought her head down to match Killua's gaze, who's eyes were looking deep into her own, glossy from their act of passion. Her mouth hung open, and her eyebrows knit together in an attempt to mask over the faces she naturally makes during her heavenly release._

_Killua looked at her in pure desire, eyes lidded and mouth forcibly shut as he watched his love expel all her build._

_Y/N's heart was pounding so hard, she was certain Killua could feel it. Her womanhood oozed out her fluids, lubricating her and Killua's mates more than they already were. She moved one of her legs, leaving the other wrapped around Killua, and pushed herself, switching their positions._

_Y/N knees bent in a straddle, still connected to Killua in their lower regions. Killua watched her body pump up and down, enjoying the view of her jiggling tits. His masculine hands laid flat beside his body, gripping onto the loose sheets, allowing him to take in all the sensations._

_Y/N's hands feverishly ran down Killua's top half, feeling every bump and indent of his definition, throwing Killua over. "Do you like that?"_

_"Ah-yes. You-you fuck me so good..." Killua's teeth grit together, revealing his pointy, vampirish teeth, yearning for his end. He arched back his neck, exclaiming all the internal noises he had kept to himself this whole time. Killua was pretty sure this was the best sex he and Y/N have ever had._

_Killua's hand clung tighter to the sheets, yelling out inaudible groans, feeling his member fluctuate in preparation for what was next to come. His body yearned for it, he had worked up for this, his mind fogged up, masking every thought he had at that moment. Ready to let himself go, and then..._

"KILLUA!" The boy's big, sapphire eyes shot open upon hearing his name. He groggily looked around the room, curious as to who called for him. But no face in sight. Just then, he heard a knock from his bedroom door. "Your breakfast is ready, Killua. Come get it before it gets cold!" It was Kurapika's voice. 

The silverette moved his hand to the blanket that covered his body, swiftly ripping it off, revealing his soaking wet boxers that spilled over, leaving a darkened spot on the sheets. "Fuck." He uttered to himself.

Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Y/N all sat together at their table, with plates of pancakes in front of them. The four were enjoying each other's company, making jokes, laughing together, and talking about their plans for the week. All around having a good, bright, joyful morning. A good night's sleep, good company, good vibes.

Y/N cupped her warm mug of [whatever warm drink you want] tightly, taking small sips every so often. She smiled to herself as she watched Leorio tell bad dad jokes, resulting in childish giggles from Gon, leaving Kurapika unamused, who cracked a smile at the 'dying-from-pity-laughter' Gon. Y/N turned her head to see her tall boyfriend making his way to their laundry room with a pile of bedding in his hands. 

Y/N smirked to herself, assuming he was covering up whatever had him whimpering in his sleep this morning. She set her mug down and decided she would have a little fun with him today. "I'll be right back guys." With that, she slid out from her seat, leaving the three to converse among themselves.

The girl strutted down the hallway, following Killua to the laundry room. She peeked her head in, watching her lover stuff the washer with the sheets from the bed the two shared.

"Hey Killua. What's up?" Y/N snaked in, her body following. She slithered her arms around Killua's waist, engulfing him in a hug from behind. Her boyfriend's face broke out into a blush, and she could feel his body tense up. 

Killua twisted himself around to face his smirking lover, who had mischief written all over her face. "Nothing. What are you doing back here?" 

Y/N let go of Killua, and jumped onto the washer, letting her legs dangle off the edge. She was nearly the same height as her ex-assassin boyfriend, making it easier for her to give a knowing look right in his eyes.

Killua felt as if her stare alone could unleash every secret he's ever had, every feeling he's ever felt, every _dream_ his mind has ever played. He felt vulnerable and didn't like it. So in a flush, he averted his eyes and continued to stuff the washer with the bedding. 

"I just wanted to see what took you so long to get out of bed this morning. Seemed like you were in a...deep sleep." Y/N propped herself up with her hands behind her, leaning back, popping her chest out. 

"I just overslept, that's all. No big deal." Killua finished putting the soap into the wash. He stood up and started for the exit, when Y/N extended her hand, grabbing onto the boy's loose collar, forcing him to stay. "Looked like a big deal to me." Y/N eyes looked Killua up and down, insinuating just enough to freak him out, but not enough to pinpoint exactly what she knew.

"I don't know what you're suggesting, but let it go. It was nothing." Killua walked himself closer to Y/N's body. She grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him in even closer, pushing herself into his body. She made sure to puff out her chest so Killua could feel her mounds squish against him. 

"Your tone and those bedsheets suggest otherwise, Killua..." She slowly leaned her head in, hovering her lips over Killua's, lightly blowing in a tease. Killua felt frozen in place. He knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't do something right here and now.

Killua could feel his body radiate heat from how turned on he was. All he could think about is how badly he wanted to make his dream a reality. But little did he know, Y/N's plan to somewhat sabotage him would make it nearly impossible to satisfy any hunger he felt throughout the day. 

Y/N could sense his libido, and knew her plan was being perfectly executed. Oh, how she loved this game. The game of 'how-horny-can-I-make-Killua-before-he-turns-absolutely-animalistic.' 

Killua quickly moved his head forward to link their lips, but before he could make contact, Y/N flew her head back, dodging the kiss, and slid herself off the running washer. "See you at breakfast, Kil." She let her hair dangle as she strutted back into the kitchen to reunite with her friends.

A few moments pass and everyone's morning was just wrapping up. Kurapika mentioned he had grocery shopping to do, while Leorio had to study for his upcoming medical exam, leaving Gon, Y/N, and Killua to themselves. Y/N had run to the bathroom while Gon and Killua watched TV.

Gon turned to face Killua. "Do you want to play a game?" He chirped.

"Sure, Gon. What game?" Killua's eyes showed no emotion in his response. 

Gon put his thumb to his chin in thought. "Hmmm, maybe that driving game with the shells and mushrooms?"

"Okay, I'll get it set up, you get the controllers."

The boys had finished up getting the game ready when Y/N finally comes back from her little trip.

"Hi guys. I'm back." Y/N smiled, sitting herself down in between Gon and Killua.

"Took you long enough. We're playing Mario Kart, grab a controller. If you're ready to LOSE, that is." Killua smiled to himself, sitting up straight, and gripping onto his controller in a claw fashion.

The three were finally starting their round. Gon stuck his tongue out in concentration, trying his best not to fall off the map for the 6th time. Killua was very vocal, groaning when he'd get hit with a shell, or shouting a curse word when he'd miss a drift and lose speed. Y/N kept a straight face, seemingly bored. 

Her eyes shifted over to Killua's raging body, moving his controller around with each turn as if he were driving. She thought to herself how cute it is when he gets frustrated. That popped an idea into her head. 

Y/N's eyes moved to Gon, making sure he was focused on nothing more than the game. With her clarification, she leaned into Killua's ear while her eyes stayed on the screen. With the softest voice she could vocalize, she whispered, _"I'd let you drive yourself into my pussy any time."_

Killua's eyes instantly widened, fully hearing, and understanding his girlfriend's sensual words. His cheeks fluttered with a bright red tint, heating up his face, and rushing blood to his lower self. Y/N knew the effect she had on the boy and smiled to herself, ready to continue. 

_"Ram your long, hard dick into me until I can't walk."_

_"I'd love to hear how loud I can make you moan."_ She let out a small whimper, followed by a soft moan, right into Killua's ear.

_"My pussy aches for your touch. I can feel how lathered up it is already. Perfectly ready for you..."_

"Y/N-" Killua's red face turned to face his girlfriend, who cowered back, smirking to herself. "-Stop." Killua's character in the video game spun around from falling for the 3rd time, thanks to his obvious distraction. The sound of the engines revving, and his character exclaiming in frustration ruptured through the speakers. 

"YYYAAAAAYYYY! I WON!" Gon threw his hands up in excitement, satisfied with his victory. He fell back onto the couch, smiling from how elated he was. "Good game, guys. It almost seemed like you weren't even trying." 

Y/N let out a defeated chuckle in response. "Guess you're just too good for us, Gon. We might have to have a rematch later." Gon smiled at the girl, standing up from his previous spot to stretch. 

"Hello, I'm back." Kurapika's voice rang through the room, as he entered the front door, bags of groceries in hand. He walked over to the kitchen to set the groceries on the counter. Gon perked up, running over to help Kurapika with the rest of the bags. Y/N and Killua followed in suit, helping put groceries away.

"Thanks, guys. What were you doing when I walked in?" Kurapika had his hands on his hips as he smiled at his friends, who seemed to be enjoying themselves before.

"We played video games! And I beat them soooo bad." Gon proudly pointed to himself. 

Killua scrunched his face together, resisting the urge to expose Y/N's awful distractions, forcing him to lose to Gon. He bit back his tongue and continued to put groceries away.

Y/N picked up items after Killua so she could follow him around the kitchen. She'd lean down in front of him, brushing her butt into Killua's side, or front. She'd do this multiple times, making Killua feel like he was about to act up. 

Kurapika watched, unfortunately following everything that was going on between the couple. Sometimes it hurt to be so smart and aware. 

A few hours pass and the group is setting up for dinner. Leorio joined the others, finally waking up from the nap that he took, drooling over his textbooks, while Kurapika read his book at the table. It was Gon's night to make dinner, and he prepared spaghetti for everyone. Setting the plates down in front of everyone, including himself, they offered their gratitude and began their meal. 

All-day, Y/N had been teasing Killua every chance she had. He would try to go to the bathroom, but Y/N would stop him in a sudden kiss, lingering longer than normal. Or he'd try to get himself something to drink, but Y/N would strut into the kitchen, pretending to need something, but would brush herself up against Killua. It wasn't just his day that was made harder. 

Killua found himself beet red, or lightly sweating, or covering his erection throughout his day, all thanks to Y/N's antics. He knew he wanted to satisfy his desires. Rather, he felt he had to. All this tension and build-up would make the dream he had last night seem like nothing.

He had already planned on it. Killua would get back at Y/N. Though, would it really be getting her back, if she were to receive just as much of indescribable pleasure too? It didn't matter to him. All Killua knew was that he needed to keep his switch off until tonight.

Y/N slid her hand onto Killua's thigh sometime during dinner. Groping it, and moving her hand up and down his leg. Killua felt like an animal, waiting to be unleashed. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. All-day, he had been craving her. Yearning for her physical touch. His dream gave him a headstart, and Y/N was stringing him along. 

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio happily conversed, eating up their pasta, while Killua quietly ate, trying his best to ignore Y/N's suggestive gestures. She moved her hand closer and closer to his manhood, feeling it through the fabric of his pants.

Their eyes met once she lifted the tension in the cloth, circling her finger around his tip. Her face seemed emotionless, but Killua could sense the burning tension. He was ready to strip her down and bang the living daylights out of her, right there on the table. It took everything he had in himself to hold back.

The group laughed together, talking about their antics and little adventures they each had throughout the day. All happy, and thankful for one another, they excused themselves, one by one, and headed for bed. Firs Leorio, then Kurapika, then Gon. With a joyful 'goodnight,' everyone went to bed. 

Killua washed his face with cold water in the bathroom, ready for bed. He knew exactly what he was going to do as soon as he shut his bedroom door, so he delayed his nightly routine until everyone would be asleep.

Killua walked back to his shared bedroom, standing in the doorframe, grabbing onto it to slightly flex his muscles. His eyes watched Y/N's closely, as she sprawled out on their bed, which was made with new sheets. 

The two watched each other for a moment, using the time they had as a little breather before they acted on the built-up tension they've created.

Killua slowly walked into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He grabbed the bottoms of his shirt, yanking it up, starting to quickly walk over to the bed. He threw his shirt into oblivion and dove himself onto the bed, pouncing Y/N in the process. 

Y/N let out a little squeal from the impact, already beginning to pant in anticipation. Killua hovered himself over the girl in a straddle, feverishly stripping her of her clothes.

Everything was going by so fast, but it was the atmosphere that they had set, the little spark they created in the bedroom. 

Killua yanked off Y/N's pants and underwear, tracing his fingers down her legs, lowering his face towards her heated core.

"Spread your legs." His voice was deeper than usual, musky. Y/N did as she was told, and moved her legs apart from each other.

He stuffed his face in, slobbering his saliva over her folds, leaving a kiss behind as he trailed up, leaving kisses in every spot. Y/N gasped from the feeling, pushing her head into the bed.

Killua inched himself up Y/N's body, with his hands planted on each side of the girl, letting his bottom half rest on top of Y/N's bottom half, throbbing and waiting for attention. His wild hair tickled Y/N's skin as he continued to rapidly kiss her body. 

"Killua..." She mustered up enough strength to look down, feeling weak. Killua pushed himself forward and dove into Y/N's neck, biting harder than usual. Y/N could feel the weight of his head push into her nape, whimpering at every blood popping suck and heart fluttering kiss. He was going hard on his lover, and she had no complaints.

Y/N's hands trailed all over the scene as if they weren't comfortable settling down anywhere specific. They ran up Killua's body, to his hair, to the sheets, to scratching his back. Killua pushed his lower half just enough to force Y/N's clit to jolt with excitement. The placement of her hands currently made it easier for her to leave her own love marks on her boyfriend.

She ran her fingernails down Killua's back, leaving red marks in their trail. Killua's body continued the motion, thrusting his hardened arousal onto Y/N's bud, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body, aching for more. They could feel their natural lubricant drip out in preparation for each other. 

Y/N couldn't even attempt to mask the audible pleasure-filled waves as Killua bit, thrusted, and kissed her. Killua shifted his weight to his right hand, leaning over to free his left hand, granting him access to Y/N's mounds. 

He kneaded and groped her breast, continuing his somewhat callous actions. Killua turned his head over in the slightest to watch his fingers spark blue energy, electrifying his appendages. He brought his pointer finger and thumb down to Y/N's nippled, shocking the tip, causing it to instantly erect. Y/N yelped from the zap, feeling her lower half's heartbeat speed up as Killua massaged the sensitive bud, pinching it and encircling it with another occasional shock.

"K-Killua..." Y/N started, panting for her breath while her body bobbed up and down from each thrust, "put yourself in me."

Killua growled and quickly lifted himself up, settling over the girl, before moving his right hand to her core, spreading her folds with his fingers, and ramming his length into her.

Y/N yelled out from the ravage act, biting her bottom lip to try to quiet down. Killua propped himself with one arm, extending up so he could get a better view of his shivering girlfriend. He used his other hand to reach down, and grab onto Y/N's leg, lifting it up to give him better access. Y/N let out a scream from the deeper thrusts, feeling it in her gut, and loving every second of it.

Killua ground his body in a smooth fashion, plunging himself in and out of Y/N. She found her hands tangling into Killua's hair, jerking the strands towards her body. 

They felt right with each other. As their souls connected, they felt completely and utterly in love. It was a feeling they could get high off of. The total physical numbness that overtook their bodies, as their insides completely caved in hunger and indescribable desire. It was something they felt they could never get bored of.

"Y/N-" Killua's head swung back with his eyes squinted shut. His head moved around from the euphoria, unable to keep still. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long since he had been waiting for this all day. 

Killua's chest rose and fell rapidly, his pecs expanding with every hitched breath he managed to take. He felt himself nearing his end but refused to edge off until Y/N did first. With that goal in his mind, he moved his hand back down to Y/N's pulsating essence. He looked down, watching his enlarged member glide in and out of her red core, mixing all their natural fluids together. 

He massaged Y/N's flower, knowing she liked it when he did that. Lowering his head back down to her mounds, he bit and sucked on each breast, leaving more deep purple marks around each tit. He cautiously took her erect nipple in between his teeth, grinding them together, leaving Y/N practically screaming at this point.

Her back was arched, pushing everything into Killua's body, shaking with each touch, feeling herself near closer, and closer.

Y/N's head whipped down, squeezing her eyes shut while her body jolted in a rhythm. Each pound, washing over her, tensing up her body, leaving her full. She yelled out Killua's name, moving her hands back down to his back, jamming her nails into his pale skin, leaving more visible marks.

Killua let out a cluster of grunts and groans, leaving his mouth dangle open, as he whimpered from his build-up. He opened his eyes, looking at Y/N with a worried expression, before slamming his lips onto Y/N's, licking around her mouth, mixing his DNA with her own. 

Y/N intertwined her hands back into Killua's hair, massaging his scalp. "Y-Y/N, I-I'm gonna cum." He finally felt himself let go, letting out more whimpers, and breathy moans. He didn't hold back how good Y/N made him feel, lowering his head next to her ear, letting her hear every breath and moan he let out. Y/N's eyebrow twitched up, thinking about how sexy that was. 

Killua's dick throbbed inside of Y/N, fluctuating as his sperm pumped out, filling her up with his seed. His body was tense and shook while he expelled himself into the girl, but relaxed when he finished. Completely out of breath, Killua laid himself down onto Y/N, hugging her tightly. Y/N's leg lowered down, making their bodies parallel, as she stroked her lover's hair, lovingly.

"Y/N..." Killua's head laid on Y/N's chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat. 

"Yes, my love?"

Killua lifted his head, slightly shaking from their previous actions. His eyes met that of his beloved, glossy from lust and passion. "How many times do you think I can make you cum tonight?"

"Let's find out."

The next morning, Leorio rolled himself out of bed, exhausted. He slipped on his slippers and made his way to the bathroom. Leorio looked at himself in the mirror, noticing the obvious dark circles that defined his eyes. "Damnit." He said to himself, rubbing his face, and brushing his teeth.

Leorio hunched over, slowly walking to the kitchen, where he saw Kurapika sipping his 2nd cup of coffee, leaning back into his chair. "You stay up, too?"

"How could I not? There wasn't a moment of silence..." Kurapika began to drift off but caught himself just before he spilled his coffee. 

Leorio made himself a morning brew, making Kurapika an extra one. The two sat in the kitchen, dark eyes dropping down, drinking their caffeine in hopes of reviving their lost energy. The two looked down the hall, sending glares to the specific bedroom that was the cause of their horrible night.

Killua and Y/N were the next to get up, surprisingly. Resting little, but well after the night they just had. Killua happily walked into the kitchen, shirtless, with apparent scratches lining his back. "Morning." He smiled at the two men sitting before him, while he dug around in the fridge for a glass of orange juice. Pouring the drink, he scrunched his eyebrows together while the boys glared at him.

"Woah, you guys look horrible. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Killua sipped his juice, leaning himself against the counter when his lover walks into the kitchen. Her skin glowed, looking brighter, and in an obvious good mood. 

"Morning-woah, you guys look like you didn't sleep at all." Y/N walked herself next to Killua, cuddling next to him as he puts an arm around her.

"We didn't." Kurapika glared at Killua, before taking another sip his coffee. Leorio leaned his head on the table, nearly knocking his cup over. As soon as he was able to drift off, Gon walked into the kitchen, reaching a fist up, stretching with a yawn. Leorio grit his teeth in annoyance from the sudden disturbance.

"Good morning, everyone." Gon exclaimed, smiling at the group. "Woah, what's wrong? Why do you guys look so tired?"

Kurapika gave Gon a questionable look. "You mean, you didn't hear anything last night?"

"Hear what?"

"All that noise." Leorio answered, matching Kurapika's confused look.

"I didn't hear anything. I slept like a baby last night."

Kurapika's expression turned that into one of annoyance, as he mumbled into his coffee, taking another sip. "Congratulations."

Gon's mouth hung open in curiosity, not understanding the atmosphere. "What was it? Come on guys, tell me!"

"Forget it, Gon." Everyone said in unison, brushing off the boy's genuine question.

"Did I snore that loud?"

"NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT. THIS IS THE ONE-SHOT THAT TOOK ME NEARLY A MONTH TO WRITE. I have no idea why this came so difficult to me. LEGIT I REWROTE IT SOOOO MANY TIMES. But I think I'm finally happy with how it turned out. It's 5am and I might have mouth surgery tomorrow, so writing ~euphoria~ made it all okay. 
> 
> For real, I wrote out the sex scene (probably my most detailed one) and I literally looked back on it and went "I can't believe I just wrote that."  
> (But also, I don't really proofread, so if something's inconsistent, or OOC, or spelled wrong, please let me know.)
> 
> I hope you liked it! This is probably my dirtiest one-shot yet. So hopefully it doesn't make you too crazy, heh. Also, I suggest reading this late at night. Nighttime makes these stories so much better.


	22. Miss You-iversary (Killua X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ➤Requested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »Fluff  
> »Lemon  
> »Cursing (literally like twice)

It was a nice day out. The air was clean, the sun was shy behind the clouds, the leaves tricking the trees, preparing for their bloom. Y/N watched outside her window, as she did every morning, in her thin socks that lined her calf, and short PJ bottoms.

It was routine. Wake up early, brew some tea, sit on her bay window, watch the verdant headed trees sway in the breeze. It was comforting. The most comfort she had felt since her boyfriend, Killua had left for a mission. It eased her. Her mind was constantly yearning for her lover's touch and affection. The day he told her he had to leave still fresh in her mind.

_Killua sat up on the bed that he and Y/N shared. He had his hands on his neck in a stretch, leaning his head back to relax his muscles from the sleep he just came out of._

_"Killu?" Y/N slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, my love." Killua rolled over to kiss the girl's forehead._ _"I needed to talk to you about something. Why don't we make some breakfast?"_

_"Oh-okay..." Killua held his hand out for Y/N to grab, and lead her to the kitchen._

_Y/N sat down at their small table, watching Killua prepare some waffles and bacon, trying her best not to fall asleep again._

_"So," Killua started, "I have to go to NGL for a few months, to check up on a past mission."_

_Y/N scrunched up her eyebrows. "A past mission? What about?"_

_"Remember those ants I told you about? The Chimera Ants?"_

_Y/N hummed in response, "well, I have to check on them. Make sure they aren't getting out of hand again or anything. It's a group mission." Killua plated the food, and brought it over to his lover, setting it down in front of her, and sitting down. Y/N could sense that Killua was hesitant to let out an important detail._

_Killua took a deep breath, preparing for his girlfriend's reaction. He knew she had a short temper from time to time. "I'll be gone for about 4 months..." Though he didn't say it, he had hoped to himself that Y/N wouldn't let him go so easily._

_Y/N was used to Killua having to go on missions. In fact, he was constantly off doing hunter's duties._ _She was sad to think he'd be gone for so long, but tried her best not to let it get to her. She knew she had to be understanding of his position._

_Her eyes saddened at the thought of being without her other half for so long. "That's a long time...we can still call and facetime though, right?"_

_Killua looked down at his food with a sigh. "That's the issue, they don't allow cell phones, or cameras, or any electronics in NGL."_

_"What? None at all?" Y/N looked at him with wide eyes._

_"Nhm. It's a very serious region, they're strict on a lot of things."_

_Y/N looked down at the table, thinking of ways to beat around the situation. "Well, what if I stayed with you there?"_

_"You can't. It'd be way too dangerous. Plus, they won't let you in with all the metal fillings you have in your mouth."_

_Y/N gave a shy smile, knowing she was guilty of her many cavities. "I...guess I'll just have to wait here and miss you then. When do you leave?"_

_"In a couple of days. I didn't find out about this mission until yesterday." Killua took a bite out of his breakfast, noticing Y/N move her food around with her fork. He was worried that she was upset about him going. Although he wouldn't be able to get out of it, he had hoped she'd be a little more resistant to him leaving._

_"I'm gonna miss you, Killu..." Y/N kept her eyes glued to the table. "I'm gonna miss you too. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."_

_"All in one piece, I hope." Y/N let out a shy chuckle._

_"Yes ma'am." Killua smiled back at the girl with his infamous lopsided smirk._

_Y/N extended her pinky out to the boy, finally shifting her gaze to meet his eyes. "Pinky promise?" Killua looked back at her, knowing how serious Y/N took pinky promises._

_Killua wrapped his pinky around hers. "Pinky promise."_

_The two shared a mutual smile, and continued eating their breakfast._

Y/N's expression didn't change from the memory. It saddened her; the unknown. All she had to hold onto was Killua's promise. It was difficult to be unable to check up on him, making sure he's okay...alive. It worried the girl to no end, but she tried her best to stay strong for her boyfriend. She knew he'd want her to. _Even if..._

The H/C girl stood from her seat, shaking her head in an attempt to remove such crass thoughts. Worrying was a waste of time.

It had only been a month since Killua left for NGL. The day-to-day routine Y/N picked up living solo was difficult to make a habit of. She found it depressing to wake up in an empty bed every morning, having to start her days without a 'good morning' kiss. 

To keep herself occupied, she decided to go on a jog around the neighborhood. Quickly putting her shoes on and slipping on her sweatshirt, she headed for the front door. 

_"Looks like I'm heading off now." Killua and Y/N stood at the front door for their final goodbye before Killua's trip._

_"Killua, if you die, I'm gonna kill you."_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Killua smirked at his girl as she lightly smacked his arm. "I'm being serious. Please stay safe, and take lots of pictures for me."_

_"No electronics, remember?" Killua shook his head in a 'you're stupid' kind of way, resulting in another smack from his angsty girlfriend._

_"Right. Then just stay safe, and make sure you're back for our one year anniversary."_

_"Damn, is that coming up already? Must've slipped my mind."_

_Y/N shot her white-haired boyfriend a glare. "You idiot, don't pretend like you forgot."_

_"I'm kiiidddiiinnnggg," Killua shook his head, "wouldn't miss it for the world." Killua smiled down, watching Y/N's eyes turn sad._

_The two stepped forward, wrapping their arms around each other. It was depressing to Y/N to think about the possibility of this being their last goodbye. She hugged him as if her life depended on it, pouring out her affections in the tight squeeze._

_They pulled apart, carefully watching one another's face, trying their best to stall. Killua flicked his orbs down to Y/N's lips, leaning in, filling the gap in between them. Y/N's eyes fluttered shut as Killua tilted his head to deepen the kiss, pulling Y/N as close to his body as possible, afraid to let go._

_Y/N hesitantly pulled away, tears lining her eyes. She gave a sad smile, switching her deep gaze from each of Killua's orbs. "See you later, alligator."_

_"In a while, crocodile." Killua smiled as Y/N brushed his messy bangs out of his face. He grabbed her small frame, pulling her in for a last-minute hug, before giving a small salute, walking backward to the black truck that pulled up, waiting to take him away._

Y/N stood at her front door while her mind replayed their goodbye. It was always rough leaving the house. She never seemed to make it out of the door without being reminded of that sad day. Putting her earbuds in, she began her run. 

The next few months followed the same. Every day, she'd wake up, make tea, sit by her window, go on a run, shower, make food, do anything that distracted her from the intense sense of loneliness she felt. The days grew longer, making it harder for Y/N to mitigate the forlone thoughts she had.

She didn't know if Killua was dead or alive. She couldn't ask him how his day was, she couldn't make sure he was staying happy, she couldn't make sure he had something to eat or be there for him if he needed a hug or a kiss. It hurt so bad; to miss someone you love so immensely, and not be able to do anything about it.

As the sun extended its trips in the sky, Y/N watched the calendar dates fly by, with her and Killua's anniversary sneaking up. She pined for their reunion, hoping he'd be back in time for their special day. Though it was still up in the air, Y/N had millions of ounces of hope that filled her soul to the brim. This made it easier for her to get through each day.

 _'One more week to go...'_ She excitedly checked the calendar daily, watching the numbers move up.

_'Five more days...'_

_'3 more days!'_

_'Tomorrow...'_ Y/N smiled to herself, allowing her grin to display the excitement that flowed through her veins.

It was Y/N and Killua's one year anniversary. Y/N woke up, hugging the pillow that her lover would sleep on, taking in the natural aroma Killua left behind. Y/N hopped in the shower, making sure to shave and feel her best. It was the day she had been waiting for. 

Although she wasn't certain he'd be home today, she still prepared for his arrival, clinging onto the hope she strung for herself to dangle from. Hoping a miracle would tighten the string, not letting it break, allowing Y/N to rid herself of the despondent emotions she'd been feeling for the past 4 months. 

Y/N had the plan for today set. Bake Killua's favorite chocolate cake, cook him all the foods he likes, stick tiny bows to the box of Chocorobos she bought for him; the plan was perfect. With so much to do, and hopefully so little time, she got to work. 

The daylight passed by, signifying her transient solitude. The end of the day was nearing, and Y/N began setting the food out on the table that she hoped her lover would be sitting at soon. 

Meatballs, spaghetti, shrimp, and buns all garnished to exaggerate the beauty of the delicious food sat on the table, steaming. The savory tang of the food circulated the room, granting bliss to Y/N's nose. She smiled to herself, admiring all the work she had done, ready to greet her love. Y/N went to her signature spot by the bay window, and sat down, watching and waiting. 

The sun sets, and there's no sign of Killua.

_'Was he even coming?'_

_'Did he forget?'_

_'He promised...'_

Y/N shook her head, ridding herself of her doubt, trying to cling on to the last bit of hope. Holding onto it, not letting it slip from her grasp. 

A few hours pass, and Y/N feels herself nod off. Her head falls slack, giving into the gravity that pulled her down. Jolting awake from the uncomfortable position, she is unable to keep herself any longer, so she curls up, and falls asleep. 

_"Hi." A familiar deep voice forces Y/N to look up, sparing a glance to her surroundings in search for the owner of the voice. She gets up from the bay window and opens the front door. She is greeted by a head full of white hair._

_Unable to bite back a smile, the girl leaps forward, being caught by the muscley arms that clung to her frame. "Fuck, Killua. I missed you..."_

_She doesn't hear a response. Confused, she looks up to see Killua's face, staring blankly ahead. "Killua? What's..."_

_Just then, she felt a warm liquid spreading to her clothes. Y/N looked down with wide eyes, seeing blood pour from Killua's chest. Her eyes glanced back to those of Killua's, tears threatening her eyes._

_"KILLUA!" She screamed, shaking him from his frozen position. She screamed again, each time a little louder. She watches in horror as Killua's body goes limp, and begins to fall backward._ Before his capsule could make impact with the ground, Y/N heard a loud bang, jolting her awake from her sleep.

Gasping, Y/N groggily rubs her eyes, wiping the tears that had fallen in her sleep. Her heart rate picks up as she checks the time. _11:53 pm._

Y/N's body jolted once more when she heard another bang from the window in her living room. Cautiously making her way over, she tiptoes to the kitchen to grab a knife before continuing to the window where more bangs could be heard. 

_'Hell no. Not today. Not on **my** anniversary.' _She thought to herself, mentally preparing for whatever threat awaited her outside. Coming up to the window, Y/N crawled on all fours, peeking her head over the windowsill to catch a glimpse at whatever was making the noise. 

She could feel her heartbeat pump throughout her body, adrenaline running through her veins. She looked around the scene, feeling a sigh of relief when she sees a branch outside the window while big drops of water pounded into the wood, forcing it to bang against the glass. 

_'Rain...'_ She chuckled to herself, feeling a little silly for getting so worked up over a stick. She stood up from her knees and started back to her alcove. As soon as she turned around, she became face-to-face with a pointy nose.

"AHHH!" Y/N swung her knife, only to be caught midswing by a hand. The figure grabbed her wrist, forcing it to stay in place. Y/N squeezed her eyes shut, prepared for the worst, but opens her eyes to mask the beautiful man that stood before her. Her orbs matched the blue eyes that looked back at her. Recognizing them instantly, Y/N let out a gleeful gasp, and wrapped her body around the tall figure.

"KILLUA! DAMN IT, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, I-" Y/N was cut off when she felt the pair of lips that she had been craving crash onto hers, aggressively pushing into each other. Killua pulled away, out of breath, and leaned back in for more lustful kisses.

"I missed you, too, Y/N. Now shut up and kiss me." Y/N giggled, wrapping her arms around Killua's neck as his hands pulled her waist in. Their lips moved in sync, dancing together as they tasted each other. Killua smiled into her lips, pulling away to rest his forehead of hers.

Y/N's smile spread across her face, allowing her unbearable joy to overflow. "When did you get in?" 

"I snuck in through the window."

"What? When? I was just over there, I didn't even hear you." Y/N knitted her eyebrows together, giving him a confused look.

"You idiot, did you forget I'm a trained, professional assassin?"

"Right, I guess these things slip your mind when you don't see or talk to someone for so long." Killua rubbed his nose against Y/N's, smiling at her tease. "Whatever, dummy. Let's eat, I'm starving."

"Did they not give you food in NGL?" Y/N opened her mouth in a jokingly shocked face.

"Shut up." Killua sat down at the table, looking over the meal his lover had prepared. "It looks great. A little cold-looking, and definitely not better than the food in NGL, but definitely worth a good job." He teased, causing Y/N to smack his arm, playfully. 

The two sat together, enjoying their meal and each other's company. After they concluded their appetizing dinner, Killua reached around the table, grabbing onto Y/N's chair, and pulled her in closer to him. Y/N smiled at his actions, taking the lead herself. 

Y/N pulled herself into Killua's lap, facing away from the table. She wrapped her legs around his body, pushing her top into him with her arms laced around his neck. Killua rested his hand on the small of the girl's back, watching her eyes with his own half-lidded ones. 

The two shared a gaze, switching their eyes back and forth, watching one another closely. They felt their chests rise and fall with each breath they took, basking in each other's presence. Y/N leaned her head forward, resting her forehead against Killua's. "I love you, Kil." She said in a soft-spoken voice, rubbing her nose against her lover's. 

"I love you, too..." Killua nudged her head forward, forcing her to look at him. He gave her a soft smile, before slowly leaning back in, barely connecting their lips. They lingered, feeling their breath tickle their skin. Y/N tilted her head, fully connecting to Killua. They kissed with so much passion as if it were their first kiss. Feeling each other, truly feeling each other, after so long. 

It was perfect. It felt perfect. They belonged together. Moments like this assured them of that. Falling in love over and over again, they were thankful for one another, and to the being that put them in each others' lives. 

It was what got Killua through NGL. The confidence he had in that he was made for Y/N, and that she was made for him. They belonged together. Soulmates. He knew whatever happened, he loved Y/N, and that was what he clung to. 

The built-up emotion the two had piled in their hearts began to spill out as their kiss became hungrier. It was their anniversary, after all. 

Killua pulled Y/N in his lap until her lower half forced against his own. Y/N subconsciously began to grind her hips, waving her body smoothly, as her lips spread apart, letting Killua feast upon her cavern.

"Y/N..." He whispered against her lips, tilting his head up towards the ceiling as Y/N began to kiss down his defined jawline. She placed soft kisses against his skin, trailing down to his neck. She nuzzled herself in his nape, lighting sucking the warmth. Killua's mouth slightly hung open, allowing his heavy breath to escape in audible gasps with every nibble. 

His hands rubbed Y/N's back in a circular motion, enjoying the comfort. Y/N's hip continued to grind against his half, becoming a little more aggressive. Everything seemed to be picking up. The speed. The anticipation. The _hunger._

Killua nudged his head against Y/N's, causing her to look back up at him. He slammed his lips onto hers, kissing her with such force. His hands stabilized her while she played with the end of his shirt. Y/N's clothes began to feel tight, clinging to her body. She pulled up the fabric, yanking it over his head, and throwing it over his shoulder. Y/N looked down at Killua's toned torso, undressing the rest of him with her eyes. 

Killua's eyes watched Y/N's as she traced his abs, taking in every indent and dip. She looked back to his face as he pulled her shirt up and over her head. She felt the cold air hit her warm skin, leaving a slight shiver down her spine. She gave a shy smile, looking down at her own naked torso. She watched Killua's eyes flutter as she reached behind her back and took off her bra. 

Y/N threw the clothing across the room, meeting her eyes back to Killua's. His gaze flickered down to her torso as he slowly moved one of his hands to her mound, twiddling it between his fingers. His eyes watched his hand massage the mold, listening to Y/N's hitched breath as he squeezed and squished her buds. 

Y/N let her head hang back, feeling every breath she took blow through. Her hips began to grind again in sync with Killua's massages. Y/N brought her hands down to the ties of Killua's pants, pulling the string to loosen the fabric.

Under the string, Y/N could feel his hardened member twitch from her brushing against it. Her lips sat in a natural curious pout while her hands pulled down Killua's hems, sliding them under her hips. 

She let his pants drop to his ankles, and sat up slightly, moving from her spot, to pull her own bottoms off. Killua's eyes followed the cloth and lace down Y/N's hips, letting gravity take over, and falling to her ankles. She kicked off the fabric and sat back down onto Killua's lap. 

Killua's erection stood high, resting between their bodies, feeling the heat radiate between the two. Y/N's eyes fluttered down Killua's body, and back up to match his gaze. She watched him carefully as she moved her hand closer to his manhood. Y/N moved back enough to give full attention to Killua's dick. She hung her head and pursed her lips, letting a string of saliva fall to his tip. 

Killua's face scrunched together, hanging his mouth open in pleasure as Y/N reached her hand down to spread her spit over his length. She gripped onto him and began pumping. She watched Killua's expression turn into that of immense pleasure, letting a breathy moan escape his lips. 

The girl continued the movement, slowly moving her hand up and down. Killua's shaft throbbed in her grasp, craving more attention. Y/N's body moved in sync with her hand, thrusting her hips against Killua's bare thighs, spreading the juices that oozed out of her core. 

Killua's eyes rolled to the back of his head, taking in every pump and dip from Y/N's skillful hands. He grabbed onto her hips, subconsciously pulling her in. She followed in his movements, letting go of his erection, and slowly moving forward. Killua opened his eyes to see Y/N's lustful gaze uncovering every desire he felt in his soul. It was as if she could see right through him. As if their thoughts were in sync. 

Y/N lifted herself up, hovering over Killua's shaft, lining herself up to him. Slowly, she dropped herself down, encasing him with her folds. Y/N's breath caught in her throat as she was filled with the one she'd been craving for so long. Finally, they could connect. The absolute connection of their souls was an unearthly feeling that tied them in. It had been something they needed. Going so long without it only packed the desire to grow into a build strong enough to overflow at this very moment.

Killua's hands steadied Y/N, as she began to move her body like a wave, flowing down to her hips, thrusting Killua's hardened shaft in and out. Her core burned from the touch, becoming more heated by the moment. Y/N pushed forward, letting Killua reach new depths inside of her as she rubbed her bud against Killua's torso with every thrust. She felt the relief of the fiery patch wash away, getting the attention she so desperately needed. 

Y/N stuffed her face into Killua's shoulder, breathing against the skin as their bodies clashed together. They picked up speed, despite their attempts to take in the savory moment. Their heartbeats matched, hugging each other tightly in connection. 

Killua's ears rang with every moan and gasp Y/N let out. It was like ear candy, sweet to hear. He felt overwhelmed by the affections he had needed, and how they were all out on display at this moment. His hands gripped tighter as he moved Y/N's hips against his dick, sliding in and out of her. The sound of the natural lubricant gawking from each pound became more apparent, as the wait for release built-up every second. 

"Killua-" Y/N breathed out, every sound catching in her throat. She nuzzled herself in his shoulder, pressing her lips against him, leaving kisses to the nape of his neck.

"Louder." Killua said, as firmly as he could. His mouth hung open, shivering from the intensity of the scene. "Killua, harder!" Y/N let out rhythmic moans, feeling her entire torso pulsate against Killua with every push and pull. He let out a grunt, catching his breath while pulling her hips further down himself with more aggression. 

Their bodies began to shiver, quickly stacking release within them. They clung to each other in desperation, whimpering in one another's ears, eating up every sensation that engulfed their capsules.

Y/N stuck to Killua like tape, moving her body up and down his torso, mixing the sweat that beaded their skin. Her arms wrapped around his neck, allowing her to grip his hair, lacing her fingers in the soft threads, tugging with the jolt of her body. Her core began to throb, quickly pounding the walls as Y/N spilled over. Killua knew she was reaching her end, and continued to pound into her, letting her relieve every ounce of climax.

Her body tensed up against his own, stifled screams rupturing through her throat while her walls pulsated around Killua's wood, grasping onto the form. Her brain clouded from the sensation, taking in every wave of pleasure that rushed through her veins. "Killua-" She choked out, gasping with every fluctuation of her core. She clung to Killua from her tense body, jolting, then relaxing, completely melting in his grasp. 

Killua looked down at their connection, noticing the warm fluid that gushed from her entrance. Sparing a glance, Y/N lazily ground her hips against his hardened length, feeling it fluctuate inside of her. He spilled his seed, shooting his formed love through Y/N's tunnels. His body shook from the inner fireworks he felt go off, causing him to exclaim the gasps he tried so hard to keep in.

Y/N gave a small smile, watching Killua as he rode his high, releasing everything in full. He hung his head back as his body relaxed, trying to catch his breath. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against Y/N's once again, sharing a smile. He slowly tilted his head up to leave a gentle kiss on her lips. Y/N melted at the gesture, opening her eyes to see his orbs looking back at her. They let out small giggles, feeling giddier from the past euphoria. 

Killua admired Y/N's beauty, taking in every feature he had missed so much. Leaning forward to plant a kiss on her forehead, he smiled back down to the girl, saying in a hushed voice, "happy anniversary, my love."

Killua looked over Y/N's shoulder, glancing at the kitchen clock with Y/N matching his curiosity, realizing the time was 12:43 am.

"Well, belated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished up this request. I hope it was everything you wanted! Let me know if it isn't, I can rewrite anything you need. Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> I have 4 Kurapika X Reader one-shot requests for those who have been wanting more Kurapika content. \\(★ω★)/  
> There are a few headcanons and Killua X Reader one-shots that might be published beforehand, so please be patient! Thank you guys for everything!
> 
> Let me know how your day is going! :D


	23. Main 4 ⇛ When They're Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to tell your S/O is horny, and what you do to ~satisfy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »NSFW (obviously)

**Gon Freecs:**

  * Whimpers a lot
  * Tries his best to hide his boners
  * Gets embarrassed
  * Quietly talks to you about "helping him"
  * He likes handjobs, but always makes sure to ask if you'd like him to return the favor
  * Lays down after finishing, and usually falls asleep
  * Tells you he loves you a lot when he wakes up



**Killua Zoldyck:**

  * Always has half-lidded eyes when he's horny
  * Either smirks at you or has no expression at all
  * Slides his hands up your shorts, or up your shirt
  * Kisses your shoulder, trailing to your neck
  * Usually whispers in your ear, "I want you," or says something dirty
  * He likes anything. Blowjobs, handjobs, intimacy, he lets you decide (but always tries to return the favor)
  * Gets really hungry and tired after he finishes
  * Always in a good mood after you help him



**Kurapika:**

  * Stuffs his head in your shoulder
  * Gives you lots of gentle kisses
  * Hides his eyes in his hair
  * You can always tell he's horny when he slips your shirt down and kisses your neck
  * He isn't usually vocal about his desires, but when he is, he usually says, "I want you"
  * He likes intercourse to satisfy. He likes the connection of your spirits
  * Not really a fan of blowjobs
  * Pets your hair when he's finished and tells you he loves and appreciates you



**Leorio Paladiknight:**

  * Literally tells you he's horny or says something like, "Wanna help me with this?"
  * Sometimes he takes off his clothes and walks around with a boner
  * Steals lots of kisses
  * Wanks himself off if you don't
  * Constantly gives you knowing looks or just smirks when he's horny 
  * Really likes handjobs and blowjobs
  * Mumbles to himself in satisfaction when he's finished



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a draft ┐(￣ヘ￣;)┌
> 
> I hope everyone's doing well!


	24. Wisdom Teeth Without the Wise (Killua X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua accompanies his best friend, Y/N, as she gets her wisdom teeth removed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »Fluff  
> »Cursing

"I really, really, really don't want to do this." Y/N anxiously twiddled her thumbs, lifting her legs up to unstick them from the plastic chair she was sitting in. 

"It'll be fine, don't be a baby. All they're gonna do is rip your gum open and take the tooth out."

"Thanks, Killua. Very helpful." Y/N watched the white-haired boy fold his arms behind his head and give her a shrug. "What if like, I wake up in the middle of the procedure? What if I say weird things when I wake up? What if I-"

"Y/N, it's really not that big of a deal." Killua wasn't the best at comforting people. Normally Y/N would find his efforts endearing, but her nerves clouded every inch of her mind. 

Y/N hated the dentist. The sound of the drill, the smell of her teeth, the SHOTS. On top of that, she knew this was no ordinary dentist visit. Y/N made sure to do her research on the procedure beforehand, but the only thing it accomplished was freaking her out even more. 

Killua looked over to his best friend, noticing how scared she looked. She was looking down at her thumbs, constantly rubbing them together. He watched her foot flop up and down as she bounced her leg that was crossed over her other leg.

Killua tried to think of how he could calm her down, even just a little bit. He thought about taking her hands into his until her nerves calm down; he thought about rubbing her back in comfort. His mind began to wander further, escalating in action, forcing him to take a breath and close his man-spread legs. 

Times like now were hard for Killua. He had always felt a strong connection to Y/N that went far beyond your average childhood best friend connection. It was emotional for him; spiritual, even. Watching the woman he wanted to protect and make happy all the time feel so small and scared tore his heart up inside. 

He laid his hands on his thighs as he felt his cheeks heat up in frustration over the mental battle he had been having within himself. _Should he go the extra mile to comfort her? What if she rejects it? Would he look stupid if he held her hand? Would she think something weird?_

_'Damn it.'_ He thought to himself. Killua bit his lip in the realization that he couldn't take his own advice. _I_ _t's really not that big of a deal._ It was now or never.

"Y/N L/N?" Killua snapped out of his overthinking and matched his gaze to that of Y/N's. He could sense her instantly heightened heartbeat. "Uh, o-okay. Me-that's me." Y/N managed to squeak out. The two stood up at the same time and walked over to the lady in scrubs. 

The lady held her hand up in front of Killua, stopping him in his tracks. "Sorry, sir. We can only allow the patient in the back at this time. You can wait out here in the waiting room."

"I'm her friend, I need to be back there with her."

"I'm sorry, sir. We will call you when she's out."

Killua's expression turned into an angry one when he balled his hands into a fist, ready to get into an argument. 

"Killua, it's fine. Just wait out here, I'll be fine." Y/N tried her best to convince Killua, but her nerves forced her lips into a sad smile. The lady grabbed Y/N's attention with an extended arm and began to guide her into the back rooms. Peeking out, the lady spoke up one final time, "It'll be about 45 to 50 minutes." With that, she shut the door, leaving Killua to himself. 

Killua sat back down in his previous chair, folding his arms behind his head once again. _'What the hell am I supposed to do for 50 minutes?'_

"Okay Ms. Y/N, take a deep breath for me, you're gonna feel a little pinch." The oral nurse prepared a needle with a tube attached to it; Y/N eyeing the wipe that the nurse had ripped open, feeling the chilliness of the alcohol hit her arm. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let out a small hiss when she felt a sharp pinch where the cold spot on her arm was. "Good job, we're all set." 

"Okay." Y/N tensed up her body, nervous for what's to come. She leaned back in the dental chair, watching her feet shuffle anxiously. The nurse pushed a peddle on the floor, making the chair lean back further. Y/N couldn't help but watch the nurse attach her loose tube to one attached to a liquid bag. 

At this point, there were about 4 people in the room, including Y/N. The oral workers had blue scrubs on with a yellow, thinner looking scrub over top. The smell of the rubber masks filled Y/N's nostrils as she mentally prepared herself. 

"Relax your body, count down from 20 in your head for me." One of the nurses said, clipping a tissue around Y/N's neck while the other two sets up the surgical tools. 

_'20...'_

_'19...'_

_'18...'_

_'17...'_

_'16...'_

Y/N's entire body felt cold from the inside, as if she had an inner air conditioner cooling underneath her skin. Her arms grew tingly, and her eyes felt heavy. Barely making it to 15, Y/N fell into a forcibly deep sleep, losing all consciousness she had.

Killua looked up from his phone to check the time. _'What the hell? It's only been 10 minutes? Damn.'_ He looked around the waiting room, taking a good look at the people that filled it. Boring looking adults, all waiting for oral surgery. He leaned his head back, resting it on the wall in boredom. "Ahhhh." Killua rolled his eyes, standing up from his chair to stretch his arms. 

He plopped himself back down, pulling his phone back out, and began googling wisdom tooth removal videos. 

A few informative videos later, Killua grew worried for his best friend. He knew how nervous she was before, and felt he couldn't imagine how nervous she must be now. He remembered how scared she looked while they waited, and how he wasn't able to comfort her. 

Killua mentally facepalmed himself in regret and decided he'd surprise her when she got out of surgery, just to make her day a little better. Putting his phone in his pocket, Killua made his way out the door, and into the small town where the office was located. 

He began to walk to the right, looking for a convenience store, or gift shop. _''Amori'_ _s cafe? I'll get her a muffin, she likes those. Wait, that won't work, she won't have teeth...'_

Killua kept walking, searching each store for a little pick-me-up. Occasionally stopping to look inside the big windows that showcased goods, he felt like he'd been looking forever. _'What kind of town doesn't have a gift shop? This place is dumb.'_ With his hands in his pockets, he continued to walk the streets, eyeing each building. 

A few minutes pass and Killua comes up to a small shop that seemed to be exactly what he was looking for. _'Ikalgoods?'_ Peering through the window, he notices the shelves full of stuffed animals, and a refrigerated section full of bouquets. Perfect.

_Riiiing!_ A bell goes off as Killua enters the shop. He makes his way through each aisle, picking up small items, smiling to himself at the thought of how excited Y/N would be if she saw the cute little teddy bears. 

Although he hid it well, Killua was eager to shower his best friend with gifts. Money was never an issue for him, coming from a family of assassins, but when it came to Y/N, nothing made him happier to spend money. He loved the way she would jump up and down with the biggest smile on her face whenever he would give her something. 

Moments pass and Killua walks out of the shop with a bag in his hand. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time. Realizing that he's been gone for about 35 minutes, he makes his way back to the office, gifts in hand.

"Mr. Zoldyck?" Killua perked up at his name. "That's me." 

"Y/N's all finished, she's just in recovery now, waiting for the sedatives to wear off. Follow me."

The nurse led Killua to a back room that had smaller makeshift rooms, blocked off with a thin curtain. She pushed the curtain back, revealing a sleeping Y/N, lying peacefully in a bed-like chair. "We didn't give her too much, so she should wake up very soon, then you guys are free to go. She'll be a little loopy from the anesthesia, but it'll wear off soon." 

"Okay, thanks." Killua gave a small wave as the nurse shut the curtain, leaving the two to themselves. He plopped himself down in the chair next to Y/N's bed, setting the bag of goods underneath him. 

Killua waited for what felt like hours before Y/N groggily opened her eyes and regained consciousness. She looked around the room, face puffy, and stuffed with gauze. "Kiuwew?"

"Good morning. How're you feeling?" Killua couldn't help but smile at his best friend. Her eyes were half-lidded and a small strand of drool fell off her lips. "My bones feel wet. Can you give me a carpet?"

"Can I give you a what?"

"A carpet, so I can dry my bones."

Killua let out a chuckle in response to Y/N's drunk blabbering. He couldn't help but admire how cute she looked when she made no sense.

Y/N moved her head to face Killua and brought her hand out to smack him. "Kiuwew, wake up. It's morning time."

"I'm awake, silly. I've been up, and it's 4 in the afternoon."

"What the hell? Damn it, I missed my wisdom teeth removal." Y/N whined, leaning back into the bed. Her eyes welled up with tears as she took a shaky breath. "No you didn't, idiot, you just got out of it."

"No I didn't, I just woke up, dumbass."

"Yeah, from your wisdom tooth removal." Killua grabbed a tissue and wiped Y/N's fallen tears. "You know, Kril, you're alright."

"Am I?" He jokingly questioned, leaning over to wipe her streaked cheeks. "Yeah, you have nice boobs."

"What?" Killua sat back down, laughing at Y/N's babble. "Can I touch them? I've always wanted to touch them."

"Touch my what?" 

"Your boobs. I dreamt that I touched them, and they were enlarged."

Killua was enjoying every minute of this. He considered recording Y/N's drugged state for blackmail, but decided to enjoy the moment instead. He rested his head on his hand while leaning his elbow on the chair arm before egging Y/N on. "Why were they enlarged?" 

"Because I'm a fucking wizard."

"Are you?"

"Yeah. That's how I time traveled." Y/N shut her eyes, trying to impress Killua.

"You time traveled? That's pretty cool." 

"Hell yeah it is. And I made you fall in love with me, too."

Killua looked at the girl, confused. What an odd thing for her to say. He furrowed his eyebrows together and continued to question the girl. "You got me to fall in love with you? Is that the truth?"

Y/N kept her eyes shut, but scrunched her face together whenever she'd speak nonsense. "Of course. I told you, I'm a fucking wizard."

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

"Mhmmm. But did I mention I did too? I bet you I didn't. 'Cause wizards don't do those things."

"Mention that you did what?"

"Shut up, I just said wizards don't do those things."

"I don't understand what you're saying anymore."

Y/N opened her eyes and looked at Killua with a confused and subdued look. "I love you," Y/N's cheeks turned red, and tears began falling down her face. Her eyes were swollen as she began to lightly sob. 

Killua's breath hitched in his throat, and he could feel his cheeks heat up. He grabbed another tissue, leaning over once again to wipe the girl's constant tears, "Hey, don't cry. Why're you crying?"

"Because..." Y/N began to whisper, "wizards aren't supposed to say that." Killua met her eyes with a soft gaze. Her voice grew louder as she began to speak up again. "But I really do. Your hair is so soft and I want to cut it so I can glue it to my body and always be warm." Y/N spoke in between sobs.

Killua bit back a smile. He's wanted to hear her tell him that she loves him forever now, and he wanted to tell her too. Even if she'd never remember telling him, it still meant the world to him to hear her say it; that she loves him.

"Kiwah, I love you so much." Y/N's mouth caught her salty tears as they continued to stream down her face. "I want to kiss you but my teeth are missing and my face is enLARGED." 

Killua let out a breathy giggle, smiling down at the puffy girl. He threw the tissues in the nearest wastebasket and continued to wipe her tears away with his hand. "Maybe you can, when you aren't a wizard anymore," Killua said in a gentle voice.

"But Koala, I love you-"

Killua moved Y/N's tear-riddled hair out of her face, "I love you too, silly." He whispered, smiling down at her. It was a difficult thing for Killua to admit, even to himself. But Y/N being too drugged up to even know what day it is made him feel a little more confident to tell her that. Though, he would never ever say it if she weren't under anesthesia. 

Killua was normally very emotionally shut off. Something about Y/N made him feel like it was okay to express how he felt, even though feelings are his biggest weakness. Killua never opened up to anybody, it was just how he was. But Y/N made him soft; she made him feel things: He hated it.

"Kill, I think my wizard powers are dying. I think I'm a phony." 

"Well, let's go home and we'll find out if you're a phony or not." 

"Okay, but spoiler alert: I can fucking fly." 

"Whatever you say."

Killua helped Y/N get out of bed, holding her up with an arm around her waist. He pushed back the curtain and helped walk Y/N out to the car. Right before he was able to get the door open, Y/N began shaking her legs, weighing herself on Killua. "Y/N, stand up straight." 

"I don't need to stand, that's for assholes who don't know how to fly." Y/N ragdolled in Killua's arms, pulling him down with her in the parking lot. "Damn it, get up." Killua laughed at Y/N's antics. She aggressively wobbled her legs as she stood up and barked at Killua, "my legs are getting ready to FUCKING TAKE OFF." Killua opened the door and nearly shoved Y/N into the seat. "Shut up, just get in."

The ride home was somewhat quiet with Y/N nodding off every now and again. Killua couldn't help but think back to their conversation from the recovery room. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling of dissatisfaction from telling Y/N that he loved her. She won't remember anything they said. It hurt to keep it to himself for so long and hurt even more that she won't remember him saying it. _'Whatever. I don't care anymore.'_

About an hour passes, and the two are sitting on Y/N's couch. Killua glances over to Y/N as she's passed out, mouth hanging open with visibly bloody gauze. Killua grabs a plastic bag and carefully removes Y/N's padding, replacing it with fresh ones. Y/N takes a deep breath as she starts to wake up. "Killua?"

"Yo, I got you some stuff while you were getting your surgery done." He set the 'Ikalgoods' bag on the coffee table in front of Y/N. "For me?"

"No, for your dog. Of course for you, idiot."

Y/N looked at her best friend with surprised eyes as she dug through the bag. Killua watched in contentment as Y/N pulled out each item with a squeal and a happy dance. She hugged the little white teddy bear close to her chest, and stared in awe at the cute kitten card that read 'sorry for your loss.' 

Y/N leaned over to hug Killua, ruffling his hair as she pulled away. "Killua, I LOVE them! Thank you!" She looked back down at the items, then back to Killua, "Oh, I didn't like, say anything weird when I woke up, did I?"

Killua shook his head. "Not really, just something about being a 'fucking wizard' and needing a carpet to dry your 'wet bones.'" He answered, giving her a reassuring smile. They shared a laugh before Y/N gathered Killua's gifts and headed to her room to put them on display. 

As soon as Y/N left, Killua looked down at the floor with sad eyes. His heart felt heavy from the fact that the love of his life would never know just how much he really loves her.

_Maybe one day, she will._

_Maybe one day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys, I'm not sure why, but this story took me legit all day to write. I wanted to get something published as soon as possible though, so here it is ;) 
> 
> It's been way too long since I've written, so forgive me if anything's weird or rushed. Also, I've been watching other anime's, so my apologies if Killua's too OOC, or if this story isn't like my other ones! 
> 
> AnOther update thing, I'm thinking about writing more books and expanding my ~library.~ I have a book in progress, but it doesn't have any chapters yet. But it's there, so ;)
> 
> I'm also super sorry to those who left requests! You are not forgotten, they are in my drafts, and I'm trying my best to get the story's to be how you expected!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story! It wasn't a draft or anything, it just randomly came into my mind, so please critique :D That's all. Thanks for reading!


	25. Gon Freecs ⇛ NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW alphabet for Gon
> 
> (NSFW Alphabet template credit to the-coldest-goodbye blog on Tumblr.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »NSFW

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

  * Usually kisses you sweetly after finishing
  * He likes to spoon you afterwards
  * Doesn't clean up until you both wake up



**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

  * He loves his arms. The way they wrap around your body, the hands that are attached to them, the ability to feel a sense of protection with the muscle that's been built
  * He loves your skin. Feeling the tiny hairs that tickle his fingers when he brushes you lightly



**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

  * He looks worried when he cums
  * He furrows his eyebrows and can't shut his mouth
  * Gon is a moaner
  * He cums on your tummy ad helps you clean it up



**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

  * He didn't start masturbating until he met you
  * He once got hard because you held his hand



**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

  * Gon's had experience with older ladies, but you taught him intimacy
  * He had the talk at a young age. Living with women, Gon's pretty knowledgable with that stuff
  * He sucked at giving head, but you taught him well



**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

  * The Cat
  * He gets a little insecure with his sex faces, but enjoys being closer to your shoulder. He finds it easier to hide, or give you a loving shoulder kiss



**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

  * Gon is very serious
  * He smiles or gets flustered when he does something embarrassing (Ex. gets caught in your hair)



**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

  * He's a little on the unkept and hairier side
  * His pubes are black. He's considered dying the tips green, but decided against it



**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

  * He occasionally makes and holds eye contact to admire the glow in your face
  * Gon usually starts slow, running his fingers along your skin, tickling you with his light touch



**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

  * He always holds his head back, extending his neck
  * Gon likes to stroke himself at a slower speed, to feel every sensation



**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

  * He's into Impact Play
  * It surprised you at first, but when you and Gon first had sex, you k=noticed he'd occasionally whack your behind



**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

  * He's old-fashioned. Gon prefers the bed, or in the front seat of your car



**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

  * You could touch his thigh or behind and he'd get hard
  * His favorite turn-on is you sexy dancing



**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

  * Calling him daddy. What a trigger



**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

  * Gon prefers receiving
  * He gives average head at best. No magic tongue action or anything, and it took him a little while to figure out what he was supposed to do
  * The only thing the older ladies taught him was clitoral stimulation, so eating you out was a bit of a ride (and not in a good way)



**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

  * He usually starts out slow, keeping the mood more intimate, but if he's really feeling it, he'll speed it up, eager to finish



**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

  * He rarely does quickies
  * Gon prefers the whole shabam, not those 5 minute-in the bathroom-against the counter-shoot the jizz and out you is- stuff



**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

  * RARELY. He likes to do what he's comfortable with, and doesn't expand his boundaries too much
  * He let you experience a couple times, but doesn't let it go very far if he isn't into it
  * Gon can be ballsy, but when it comes to in the bedroom (yikes)



**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

  * Gon can last 2 rounds, but the second time wouldn't be as accelerating as the first



**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

  * I don't see Gon as a toy user, honestly



**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

  * He enjoys the build-up, the chase, things like that. Gon teases at minimum 



**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

  * I can see Gon being LOUD. He grunts, moans, yells, etc. Sometimes he'll let out a growl



**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

  * I feel like Gon likes to keep his boots on during sex



**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

  * Killer bod. Bulgy muscles, toned abs, firm pecs, but my boy got a 5 incher



**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

  * Depends on the day, but mainly average. He'll get hard, but he can be patient enough to wait until you're in the bedroom



**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

  * If it's a single round kind of night, he'll pass out immediately. If it's a more than one round, he'll watch you fall asleep first, trying not to drift off, himself



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the kind of mood where I feel like Gon is completely unhinged and is actually crazier than my original 'innocent boy' thinking. I'm also listening to an intense playlist, so the kinky thinking that went into this definitely changed some things.
> 
> Let me know if he's incredibly out of character. The other alphabets area coming out soon! I only have main 4 in my drafts, so let me know who else I should do.
> 
> Honestly the more I read about Gon, and watch him, the more crazy and unstable I see him. My apologies if my Gon is different than previously written out, if he is, that's why. I feel like he's more selfish than he's made out to be. The way he completely loses his mind and doesn't hold back, things like that. Or his friendship with Killua, how easily Gon could just hurt him and walk away due to his own issues. I could explain and rant more, but not on this note. Let me know your thoughts, I'd love to discuss this more.
> 
> I feel like I'm not very in-my-head right now, so if I end up rewriting this chapter, ;)) y'know


	26. Killua Zoldyck ⇛ NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Alphabet for Killua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »NSFW

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

  * Killua rests his forehead on yours while he catches his breath
  * He likes when you sleep on top of him afterwards
  * He usually gets very hungry and sleepy



**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

  * He loves his hands; they've gotten him through a lot
  * He loves your collar bone/neck



**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

  * Killua squeezes his eyes shut when he finishes
  * He always tries to be quiet but usually lets out small grunts
  * He hides his cum face



**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

  * He was a big masturbater
  * He used to watch a lot of porn (which is actually canon I'm pretty sure)



**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

  * Killua's only experience is from visually learning
  * He was really good at giving it to you solely because porn taught him a lot



**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

  * Face-Off
  * The Lotus Blossom
  * The Nirvana
  * The Padlock



**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

  * He can go either way, but mainly serious
  * He likes to enjoy the moment



**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

  * My man is NICE and trimmed
  * His pubes are definitely dark, not silver/white
  * Killua cares a lot about keeping himself groomed



**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

  * VERY romantic and intimate
  * He knows how to set the mood
  * Never underestimate eye contact when having sex, that drives him crazy



**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

  * He doesn't jack off as much as he used to since you guys have been intimate
  * He likes to masturbate together



**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

  * Lingerie
  * Fingering
  * Edging
  * Tickle Torture
  * I feel like he's really kinky, but has his limits
  * I'm on the fence about bondage due to his past, but maybe he's a lil sex maniac, so I'd say he likes bondage, or at the very least, doesn't mind it



**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

  * Literally anywhere as long as it's just you two
  * Beds, couches, counters, showers/tubs, floor, hills, cars, etc.



**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

  * He can always sense when you're horny
  * He likes when you blow in his ear
  * Dirty talk



**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

  * Orgies
  * Pain (for you, since he can withstand immense pain)



**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

  * He prefers to give
  * He's very good at making everything about you in the sheets
  * Killua could find your clit easily and knows your sweet spots right off the bat



**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

  * Godspeed does not kid around (I'm joking tho...unless...?)
  * Killua can go either way
  * He has an animalistic side, but also a soft side



**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

  * Will always do a quickie if you're up for it
  * I feel like he'll only suggest it if he's really in the mood, but if you suggest it, he'll do it whenever



**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

  * He experiments, but not past his comfort zone



**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

  * I would say 5-6 rounds, he's got crazy stamina, but he can only cum so many times
  * He's an all-nighter



**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

  * I feel the only toys he'd use are clitoral stimulation toys (for you, of course)



**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

  * Killua is a BIG tease, but gets easily frustrated if you tease back
  * "iT's onLy oKaY wHeN I dO iT, iDiOt!"



**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

  * He doesn't like to hear himself, so he tries to keep his volume low
  * He can't help the noises he makes 
  * He's a big heavy breather/panter



**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

  * Killua rarely thinks of himself during bedroom time. His mind is focused on how you are feeling, what gets you off, what you like and don't like, etc. 
  * He tries his best to make sure you finish (first, if at all)



**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

  * I genuinely feel like he's got big peen energy
  * 8 inches max
  * Killua's a grower
  * 4.5 inches flaccid, 8 inches erect (I only feel this way because of the way he sits or comfortably crosses his legs)



**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

  * Killua has a high sex drive
  * He's very patient in public though but can go FERAL in the bedroom



**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

  * He waits until you fall asleep, but passes out immediately after you do



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've honestly never been uncomfortable writing erotica, but this chapter, and the amount of googling I had to do, give me serious bad vibes. The sex world is CRAZY.
> 
> (Side note, I am not suggesting the use of porn.)


	27. Kurapika ⇛ NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW alphabet for Kurapika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> »NSFW
> 
> (Also, early warning, the end note is pretty long. I kind of got into my head a lil and spiraled, heehee.)
> 
> Also, also, I apologize for the way I write out these alphabet headcanons. I like to be detailed and give you something to imagine or something that'll rumbly your tummy, but it just didn't end up happening ;0 I guess after writing these things out and reading other people's versions, I like the way they write it better akjfvjzbc okay goodDAY.

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

  * Kurapika always feels blessed afterward, so he admires your face after you finish
  * He spoons you, holding you tight in his arms



**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

  * He loves his lips ("they grant me the ability to show my love for you.")
  * He loves your fingers and your breasts



**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

  * Kurapika's cum face is calming; he squeezes his eyes shut, he hangs his head down, he either clenches his jaw or hangs his mouth open, tensing up his whole body
  * He trembles towards his end
  * He's a sheet grabber
  * Either cums on your tummy, or inside of you, always keeping supplies nearby in preparation for everything



**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

  * I see Kurapika as a switch but likes it better when you dom him
  * When Kurapika was younger, the "clan prostitute" tried to get with him, but he politely declined and never told anyone



**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

  * He's experimented with himself and what he likes before, but not too much
  * Kurapika was very inexperienced with sex but is a natural when it comes to intimacy



**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

  * The Cat
  * Pushing Tush
  * Seated Scissor
  * Your leg up, full frontal (he likes this best in showers)



**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

  * Definitely more on the serious side, but he's had his silly moments
  * Chuckles and blushes at the weird noises his body makes, but brushes it off



**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

  * Believe it or not, Kurapika has darker pubes (more on the light brown/dark blonde)
  * He NEVER trimmed his pubes until he met you



**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

  * SO. GENTLE. AND. CARING.
  * He makes everything about you
  * Constantly asks, "Is this okay?", "Does that hurt?", "Do you like it when I do this?"



**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

  * Kurapika rarely masturbated, and only did so when he truly was in need
  * He felt like it took away from your love-making



**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

  * Light bondage
  * Edging (he adores the faces you make when you're close, and how needy you get after)
  * I can see him being into role-play



**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

  * I feel like he likes to rent hotel rooms just to have sex
  * Bed 
  * Shower/bath
  * Couch
  * Tents (just the right amount of intensity for him)



**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

  * When you whisper dirty or sensual things in his ear
  * Neck/just under the jaw kisses
  * Taking his hand and placing it on your breast
  * It drives him CRAZY when you hold his hand, bring his fingers to your lips, and gently suck on them while keeping eye contact
  * He loves when you're kissing, and you bite or suck on his bottom lip



**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

  * Cause you pain, if you're in pain, he'll want to stop immediately
  * Orgies, he wants you all to himself
  * He loves you and wants to do what you want, but he hates the idea of recording you guys having sex, in fear that it would get out or other people seeing it



**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

  * Definitely prefers to give
  * He didn't know what he was doing at first but appreciated your patience with teaching him
  * His tongue is a miracle worker and through trial and error, he knows exactly what gets you going, and never fails to make your legs tremble



**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

  * He's definitely a more slow and sensual kind of guy, but he'll speed things up if you ask him to, or if he gets



**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

  * He's into quickies. If you need release, he's there for you
  * Always makes up for quickies though, feeling that it doesn't satisfy you as much as genuine love-making would



**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

  * He'll experiment whatever you want to experiment, but if you aren't that into it, he'll drop it
  * He's secretly nervous to experiment when it's you wanting to do something new on him, but he'll pretend to be into it, and tell you nicely if he wasn't crazy about it afterwards



**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

  * 3-4 rounds average
  * He loves foreplay, pleasuring you as much as you can take without release, leaving the actual sex for only 10 minutes
  * He recuperates in about 15 minutes, ready to go again if you're up for it



**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

  * He himself doesn't own toys, but he'll use vibrators on you, and keep them clean for the next time you see each other



**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

  * He teases you occasionally, verbally or with edging
  * He likes it when you tease him



**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

  * Kurapika is a moaner
  * He calls your name a lot
  * He'll make comments during sex, saying how good you feel, how tight you are, how beautiful you look, etc.



**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

  * Kurapika LOVES when you tug his hair and scratch his back
  * He doesn't leave dark love bites on your neck but will leave bites on your inner thighs and breasts
  * One of his favorite things to do is challenge himself as to how wet he can make you without actually touching your pleasure spots



**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

  * Kurapika's a 6 incher
  * I feel like he's uncircumcised (think about it; he's in the middle of the forest in Lukso Province.)



**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

  * I feel he's definitely on the higher side, but it's not completely out-of-control
  * Your touch is ADDICTING to him, especially since he's been deprived most of his life
  * He could be thinking about having sex with you all day and not get bored



**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

  * If it's a late-night session, he'll fall asleep in about 10 minutes, cuddled up to you
  * If it's morning, he'll nap for about 20 minutes, then be energized and giddy the rest of the day



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read some other NSFW alphabets for Kurapika, and I'm genuinely curious how you guys would fill in each letter for him. Do you see him more as a closeted kinky guy, or sweet and gentle-natured? I feel like, in general, people can (and almost always will) surprise you, ESPECIALLY when it comes to intimacy. 
> 
> My headcanons for Kurapika specifically are based off how he viewed his clan and family, and how he acts towards his friends, how he views his life goals, how he sees himself, his inner thoughts and feelings (that we are shown in the anime/manga), things like that. But like I said, people can surprise you. That's why in some of these things, he has more of an edge to him, but in general, I think Kurapika is either 100% all in, super attached, or not attached AT ALL. But I don't think he would have sex with someone he didn't feel connected or attached to. 
> 
> Kurapika is made out to be a very in-depth character, which vast knowledge, intense emotions, and has a very passionate heart. Typically, (in my mind, at least) those traits would make him a very old-fashioned gentleman, who just wants to protect and love. (I definitely didn't word that the way I wanted to, but I hope you understand.)  
> He is shown to care very much about everyone but himself and puts his life at risk for others (like in Yorknew City Arc and in the Phantom Rogue movie).
> 
> I think when you put yourself in someone's psyche, you are able to think how they would think, feel what they have felt, or what they WOULD feel, and so on. Though, everyone is different and may not be able to relate or put themselves in those positions.
> 
> This one NSFW Kurapika headcanon I read made him out to be the kind of guy who would have sex with people just to satisfy himself, is super kinky, not goofy at all, is into masochism and public humiliation, stuff like that. A lot of the things there were more on the "Woah I didn't think of him like that but I can actually see it" side, but some were also on the "I can not see him doing that at all." 
> 
> This end note is super long, but I love psychology so much, and I think it's a beautiful part of man and what makes everyone so human. It's just so interesting, how people percept things. I feel like psychology is so overlooked, and everyone is so busy with literally everything in their lives, but when you really slow down and think about these things, you can see the beauty in our own minds. 
> 
> What makes it even more interesting is how some people can't understand psychology at all. Some people are naturally gifted in being able to change their entire perspective to someone else's mindset, but some people can't comprehend anything like that, and are almost "stuck" in their own minds, not being able to understand other people. 
> 
> An example being, an extremely happy person who can't understand a depressed person. That happy person has been depressed in their life at some point, but they can't think back to those times and relate to how a depressed person might think or feel at that moment. Y'know what I mean?
> 
> But some people can feel what that depressed person is feeling. They can put themselves in the other person's shoes, and see life how that person sees it. That's so fascinating to me.
> 
> My apologies if this note was too long for you guys to stay interested hahhaha. But if you ended up reading it, let's talk more about it! I believe things like this are what bring people to a deeper connection, to themselves, and humans as a whole.
> 
> I don't know, maybe I'm just in a crasyyy stage, or I drank too much coffee.
> 
> Anyhoo, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> hi there ;) Thank you for reading. Feel free to send as many requests as you'd like.


End file.
